Uptown Boy
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: This is the story about a guy, going under the name Nick. About Nick and his struggles to win the guy of his dreams, the pretty little uptown boy; Jeff. Let's see how it goes, for a downtown guy, to get his Uptown Boy.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello honey's! First of all, I'm sorry for not updating anything for a while on any of my other fic's, but I've been working on this fic, I've had a massive writersblock and I've had my right wrist and arm wrapped up for almost a month, in the middle of writing this, where I haven't been able to write, so it's taken a while. I hope you can all forgive me for that.**

**This is kind of an experiment, because I've never written Niff before, but after "Uptown Girl" was released and I had listened to it, without listening to ANYTHING else, for about a week, the idea for this popped up in my head, and I simply HAD to write it, when I was done, writing the past chapter of my fic "Lullaby and goodnight". Now, after two months of writing, I am FINALLY ready for releasing this, and I hope you all like it.**

**Please; Really PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think, and if I should keep up writing.**

**Now one last thing before I let you lose to reading: The guy, in this fic, called Danny, is physically pictured, by McFly's Danny Jones, back when he was having "long" hair.**

**Now have fun you all, hope you'll enjoy! SMILEY FACE!**

_I have no idea how on earth this happened. I know that I'm one of the few guys on this school, who people turn to look after, to stare at, when I walk down the hall. Even the straight guys here can see that I'm hot. Usually I'm not into all that relationship-crap. I've been living of one-night-stands, for what my sex life is concerned. But now… Now I can't seem to take my eyes of that tall blond guy… Jeff, was it? Whenever I look at him, I get this feeling… It's a strange feeling… A feeling of home. I think, though it's not something I've tried before, that it's called love. That it has got to be! I'm in love… In love with Jeff… And it's the first time it has ever happened. What am I even supposed to do? How am I going to handle this? I sure know how to pick up some random guy, but Jeff seems so… Different than those others! _Nick was sitting in the sofa, at warblers practice, not realizing how hardly he was staring at Jeff, while all these thought ran through his head. Actually Nick wasn't a part of The Warblers, he was just there, because Jeff was there. And since Nick wanted to be there, they let him. Nick wasn't the kind of person to not get his way as he wanted it.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick's eyes widened in shock and he gasped for air, when he suddenly realized Jeff was standing right in front of him, gazing down at him with a disgusted look, and all the other Warblers gone from the room. "You keep staring at me like I'm some sort of meat that you can't wait to set your teeth in! It's really creepy, and it's SUPER uncomfortable!" Jeff said with a frown.

"Uh… Guh…" Was the only thing Nick got over his lips, before he shook his head, to try and clear his mind. "What? Me? Staring? You've got to be kidding me! That's just not something I do. Though, why would you find it creepy? I'm hot, and you know it." Nick said with a smirk, trying to play it cool, since that was all he knew.

_Not enough that he keeps staring, he's selfish too!_ Jeff thought before he opened his mouth to speak. "What?" He simply asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't. Everyone does!" Nick winked at Jeff; this, usually causing people to swoon. But not this time. Not with Jeff.

"You know what I think?" Jeff asked with a polite smile, trying not to show how much Nick was actually disgusting him. "I think you are actually kind of into me, you are just trying to hide it behind selfishness, because you are afraid to get turned down. Which you are most definitely going to be, if you keep up that act!" He finished, smiling, before he turned on his heel and left.

_What the heck…?_ Nick realized that his jaw was hanging and picked it up, clenching his teeth as he jump out of the sofa. He ran to the doors out to the hall and looked around, spotting Jeff walking down the hall, towards the staircase. _I'll show hi-… _Just then, Nick saw a familiar face, with dark, hazy blonde and straightened hair, that Nick very well knew, after several nights together, would be filled with soft curls, whenever Danny didn't fix them and with an almost constant grin on his face. This being one of the few other gay guys at their school, standing just a bit further down the hall, than Jeff. _Well isn't this just perfect?_ Nick thought as he started to walk quickly down the hall, soon catching up with Jeff, passing him, as close as possible, without actually touching him, heading for the other guy, Danny, caught up with him, grabbed him with one hand behind Danny's neck and the other on his hip, pulling him down, kissing him hard on the lips, knowing that Danny would respond the kiss when he got over the surprise and that Jeff would be seeing this.

_Okay… Ow!_ Jeff thought when he saw Nick, practically jumping Danny. Not that he cared who Nick decided to dry hump in the middle of the hallway. But it kind of hurt that he apparently was that replaceable. _I mean… He was literally hitting on me, just a moment ago, and now he is standing there… having clothed sex with Danny?_ Jeff thought and felt his eyes starting to burn, so he hurried up and walked away, as fast as he could, towards his dorm room.

Danny, who was a little taller than Nick, had an ordinary fit body and light blue eyes, let his hands searching their way down his body, to grab his ass, but before he could get so far, Nick pulled away, looking around and stomped away angrily, leaving behind, a very, VERY, confused Danny.

"NICK!" Danny yelled after him. This was not fair! Danny very well knew, that Nick was kind of a tramp what sex and make outs concerned, but never, EVER had he been left by the guy, after he was just about to get 'excited'. "Nick, would you wait up!" He yelled and ran after him, though not catching him before Nick had reached his own dorm room and was about to open the door.

Nick reached out for the door, but stopped when he felt Danny's hand grabbing his wrist and pulled, turning him around so they were standing face to face.

"What the hell was that!" Danny yelped, still holding Nick's wrist.

"Let go." Nick simply said sending Danny daggers, through his eyes.

"No!" Danny said. "Not before you answer me! Why did you just leave me like that!" Danny insisted tightening his hold on the other boy's wrist.

"Let. Go." This wasn't even said, it was growled and Nick wasn't even sorry for growling at the guy, he'd always been able to count on, when he needed anything sexually. And Nick was most certainly not going to take any shit or tell Danny about how he felt.

"Nick I-…_ mmphf_" Danny didn't get to say more, before Nick decided to shut him up.

Nick had placed his free hand behind Danny's neck, pulled him down and slammed his lips against Danny's, surprising the slightly taller boy enough for him to loosen his grip around Nick's wrist. Nick wasn't slow to take the opportunity to pull his hand out of Danny's grip, reaching behind him, fumbling for the door grip, pushing the door open and pulling the other boy with him inside. _Why should I even try getting that high class princess when I can get all that I need, just fine without him? _Nick thought to himself as he pressed Danny up against the door with both hands on his chest, sliding his tight in between the taller boy's legs, thrusting his hips against him, causing friction on their hardening members. This was one of the moments where it was nice, living alone.

_This was not how I was expecting this to evolve! _Danny thought to himself as he slid his hands inside Nick's blazer and pushed it down over his shoulders, groaning into the kiss as Nick thrust his hips a bit harder. Danny let go of Nick's mouth and licked a line up his neck. "_Jeff_!" Nick moaned at the wet touch from Danny's tongue on his skin.

"What!" Danny said and pushed Nick away. Yes, Danny were still aware of Nick, being kind of all over, but never, ever, had he moaned another guy's name, while making out with Danny.

Nick was standing in the middle of the room, taken aback. What happened?

"You just moaned another guy's name, while being with me?" Danny said quizzically. "I'm not expecting much of you Nick, since I know, you're not the type for relationships or strong feelings, But that was just NOT something I can deal with! Especially not since I _know_ I'm one of the few that you're going to rather often. You should after all be able to catch the right name!" Danny's voice had grown stronger with every word until he was practically yelling at Nick. "You know what? Screw it! I'm out!" Was the last thing Danny said before he turned around and left the room.

When the door closed, Nick was still just standing there, trying to get hold of when had just happened. "I… His name…?" He mumbled confused. It wasn't long before he felt the anger coiling in his blood. He twirled in frustration, trying to find something to get a hold on, to keep the anger from coming, but didn't find anything. "_FUCK!_" Nick screamed and kicked his chair over.

Letting out his breath loudly, Nick flopped down on his bed, this causing him to feel that this angriness and humiliation most certainly hadn't been enough of a turn off for him. His erection was pressing against his pants and he felt a small aching start to thump, from his lack of release.

_What is this shit? Is he some kind of wizard, casting spells on me!_ Nick couldn't help but let his hand slide to his crotch, undoing his pants and slipping a hand inside. A sigh in relive fell over Nick's lips, when he wrapped his hand around his hard member, his eyes falling shut as he started moving his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I even bothering with getting upset about this?<em> On a completely other dorm room, Jeff was walking back and forth, trying hard to calm himself down, happy that Thad was off to some other club, that Jeff couldn't remember what was, at the moment. _It's not like I like him or anything! I…_ Jeff stopped in the middle of every movement and frowned at his own thoughts. _I barely know him!_ Jeff started walking again. _He just decides to come in, at Warblers practice to stare at me? He's not even a Warbler!_ Jeff brought his hands to his head and rubbed his face. _Maybe… Maybe I should take a shower… To get all this out of the system._ And so he did.

Jeff shrugged his blazer off his shoulders, pulled his arms out and hung it over the backrest of his chair, before stepping into the bathroom of his and Thad's room, closing and locking the door after him. Knowing that his speakers would be standing on the bathroom table beside the sink, ready to join him whenever he'd decide to go take a shower, Jeff fished is iPod up from his pocket and placed it on the speakers, starting a random song and changing the settings to shuffle.

_Strange. I don't even remember putting that one on it._ Jeff thought to himself as 'Sweet dreams' by Beyoncé started playing out loud. He stood there for a moment and wondered when he'd done that, before he shrugged it off and loosened his tie and pulled it off, dropping it on the other side of the sink before starting to undo his shirt.

The shirt was neatly folded and placed on the toilet, when Jeff had undone his pants and shook them off, letting them fall to the floor after what; he stepped out of them and turned on the water. It was kind of a weird routine Jeff had, when he was getting ready for showering, but he'd always done it like this; always put his things like this, when he went showering. Ever since he started at Dalton and took his first shower in this very same bathroom. Jeff was leaning against the sink, naked and humming along to the music, thinking back to the first part of the year with a smile while he waited for the water to turn hot.

When the song had been playing for around a minute or so, Jeff knew the water was hot, so he stepped inside and sighed when he felt the hot water collide with his soft skin.

After relaxing under the sweet touch of the damp water, still humming to the music, Jeff reached out for his shampoo. "_… Boy you're my temporary high! …_" a single sentence, that Jeff seemed to remember, left his lips without him even noticing, when he squeezed the shampoo into his hand. "_… You're the perfect lullaby! …_" Rubbing the shampoo into his hair, he started to sing along on the chorus. "_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare! Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…_" A little smile of realization spread across his lips. _A beautiful nightmare is sure what he is!_ He shook his head a little to himself, letting the water clear out his hair and calm down his nerves.

A great thing, for Jeff, about showers was that they always seemed to calm him down, no matter what would have hurt him or made him angry. Reaching for the shower gel, Jeff made a little grove to the music. This music wasn't so bad, even though he didn't remember putting it on his iPod.

"_... Tattoo your name across my heart! …_" Washing himself, he suddenly realized that… Oh, wow! There actually IS something's a shower isn't calming down! Jeff couldn't help but stare at himself in surprise. _What the… Why… I… NICK!_ Jeff thoughts were even surprising himself, when he admitted to himself that it had to have been the thought of Nick. _What else could it have been! I just… He's a jerk! How can he do this to me!_ Closing his eyes, Jeff finished up washing himself, just as another song started to play on his speakers, this time "Good girl's go bad" started belting out.

_Well this is just amazing. Way of timing!_ Jeff put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, with a deep sigh. Laying his neck back, he let his hands fall and just felt the water, hitting him in the face. Well, that's what he was expecting, but he felt his cock twitch when his brain caught a single phrase from the song. '… _cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you lose control…-_' and his hand accidently brushed over his half hard member when he had his arm falling.

"What are you doing to me!" Jeff groaned and slyly let his hand search for more contact. '_-She was shy; till I drove her wild…_' He caught of the lyrics as his hand closed around his hardening cock, slowly stroking a couple of times before he started to forget about how shy he actually was, about doing this kind of stuff and started picking up speed. _But he's so rude! I don'...t… Understand!_ Jeff groaned, muffled, as he bit down on his bottom lip, taking a step back and letting himself rest up against the wall.

'… _Yeah you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust…_' Jeff hadn't opened his eyes at any moment while standing here, and he was most certainly not gonna open them right away! He was so embarrassed of himself for doing this. Jeff was usually NOT the person to do this. He was so shy about his body, that he'd never really done this stuff before. Well he had experimented about it, but never really been able to go through it.

Jeff's knees were starting to shake and his mind was running in circles when he found himself sliding his free hand up, into his hair, fisting. '_… I make them good girls go bad! …_' Jeff arched his back and groaned loudly when a picture of Nick was drawing itself in front of his closed eyes; his hand tightening around his throbbing, rock hard member.

"_Oh!_" _Okay! That felt good!_ Jeff thought when he experimentally let his thumb brush over the tip, unable to stop the sounds that were felling over his lips.

'… _I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist…_' a particularly loud groan fell over his lips at that line. '_… I make them good girls go bad…_' Jeff's hand squeezed just a little bit harder around his cock, his hips jerking forward.

Pulling his lip into his mouth, his teeth digging into it, till the point where it hurt a bit, but not too much, he felt his leg give up, as he slid down the wall, loosing track of his rhythm for a moment, before catching it again, when he hit the floor, taking off with the hand he'd had in his hair, face falling to his chest.

The water was pouring down, coursing his hair fall down into his face, and his whole body to be soaked in water and sweat. His chest were heaving and sinking along to his panting, falling over his lips, in step with his fastening strokes.

"… _Bad, bad, bad! Good girls go bad…_" The picture of Nick's face, in Jeff's mind, was getting clearer, and before Jeff knew what happened, he was imagining it, to be Nick's hand, stroking his hard member merciless. This image coursed Jeff's legs to spasm a bit and he threw his head back in pleasure, banging the head against the wall; crying out loud.

This was when he heard a loud knock on the door. "_Fuck!_" yelped, clapping both his hands in front of his mouth, realizing his swearing. _What do I do? What do I do! WHAT DO I…- _"I'll be out in a minute!" He heard himself shout, before he could even figure anything out, to do.

"GET OUT HERE! GET OUT HERE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" A furious voice, that Jeff couldn't exactly remember who belonged to, yelled from outside the bathroom. Obeying as he was, after being raised to do what he was told to do, he had no other choice than to do what he was told.

So Jeff used his hands, and pushed himself off the ground, before reaching up and supporting himself with his hands on the walls, till he was standing up, on shaking feet. When his legs had stopped shaking so much, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped out, dripping wet.

Once again a furious knocking on the door was heard. "GET OUT HERE!" was yelled, as Jeff reached out, grabbing his towel and wrapped it around his hips, not having the time to dry self off first, after what he turned off the music and stepped over to the door, opening it and awkwardly trying to hide his condition.

"Wha… Danny?" Jeff questioned, with a confused look on his face.

It had been some time since he and Danny had talked to each other, and they have always been on friendly foot, yet here Danny was standing, right in front of Jeff, with a furious look on his face, not letting Jeff say anything before cutting him off. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What are you tal…" Jeff started but was cut off again.

"With Nick!" was the angry answer that was thrown in Jeff's face.

"With… What? I'm not doing anything with Nick! I haven't even…-" with a frustrated gesture of his arms, Jeff tried to explain, but Danny wasn't having any of that.

"Don't play innocent with me! I know something is going on!" Danny snapped, taking a step closer with his hands fisted down by his sides.

"_Nothing_, is going on with me and Nick!" backing a step into the bathroom, keeping Danny out of is personal comfort zone, Jeff once again tried to explain himself.

"Oh, nothing is going on? So that's why he's gone and forgotten about me!" Casting his hands in the air, Danny finally closed in on what this was actually about, which Jeff still wasn't exactly sure of, as he stood there, trying to clear out his innocence to this extremely angry man, standing in front of him.

"..For..gotten..? What are you talking about! I saw him kissing you in the hall!" Jeff's face was almost one big frown of confusion, at this point… And I mean, why wouldn't it be? _They kissed right up in my face, and now he claims that Nick has forgotten about him? What!_

"Well he didn't seem to care that much about me after that! He left me! In the fucking hallways! Do you know how humiliating that is!" Danny's voice lowered with every word he said, until the last words was only heard as a snarl.

"I haven't even talk to him, more than ONE time! I haven't talked to him at all, before after he kept staring me at warblers practice! He isn't even a warbler!" Jeff desperately tried to defend himself, and convince Danny, that he was telling the truth.

"Well he's gotten you on his mind! And he's not gonna let go! He moaned your name, Jeff! What the hell was that! What have you got, that I don't!" The snarl from before had now turned into a frustrated yelling, and once again he took a step closer. "Is it the hair!" He asked in an angry voice, grabbing the back of Jeff's hair, before said boy could back away. "Is it your eyes…? Lips…?" Danny let his hand slide around Jeff's head, to his eye, that Jeff nervously closed, and down to his lips, dragging a finger over them, with a lost expression on his face, but only for a moment before the rage kicked back in. "Is it the shoulders!" He growled, grabbing Jeff's shoulders with both hands. "WHAT IS IT!" Danny yelled furiously, and pushed Jeff hard backwards, pressing him up against the wall and slammed the door behind him, with a foot.


	2. Pushing the Limit

**A/N: First of all, I am REALLY sorry for the long wait! I just have really had the worst writersblock ever! I haven't been able to write for longer, than to doing drabbles. But I've finally finished the next chapter, and I promise I'll try to be faster till the next upload! Like, really!**

**Apart from that, this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but I hope it's okay anyways, because if it's not… then it's too late now!**

**Okay credit! To Mette, for being my writing muse! –And a whole lot of credit, to Ditte, for all the ideas she's giving me! -Speaking of Ditte, I totally forgot to credit her, for giving me the first name for Danny, in my first chapter; So sorry about that! But here's credit honey!**

**Thanks to all of you, who's reading, and to those who's sending me reviews! It makes me happy, and it's food to my writing motor! So keep it up, and I'll keep up my end!**

**Now please read and hopefully enjoy!**

_Oh god no! Get off, GET OFF! Please! Please…! _

Jeff was writhing and pushing and the tears were falling down his face. He tried to turn his head, but the boy standing in front of him, were holding Jeff's chin, with a strong hand, forcing his face to stay. He tried to push away, but couldn't; Danny's other hand, were holding Jeff's wrists, firmly pinning them to the wall over his head. _Please let me go! Please!_

Jeff shot his eyes hard, Danny's lips covering his; keeping him from screaming for help. His whole body was tensed when Danny pressed against his half naked and still slightly wet body; that was the moment when the door from the hall, to Jeff's dorm opened, but they didn't hear it, through the closed door to the bathroom.

"Jeff?" Thad asked when he closed the door behind him, before turning to face the room, finding no one there. _Not here? Oh well! _He thought to himself, right before he heard a sound, coming from the bathroom, that he'd never heard before, but shrugged it off, when he placed his bag on the floor, falling down on his bed, landing on his back.

The wall behind Jeff was cold as ice, but he didn't feel it. The tears were burning on his cheeks, but he didn't feel it. All Jeff felt, was Danny's fierce grip and a set of incensed lips harshly pressed against his own.

Danny's body was being pressed harder against Jeff, when Danny's body was craving more and more attention; his hands still busy holding Jeff back, tasting and exploring whatever it was, Jeff had, that he didn't have.

Lying on his bed, Thad was opening his laptop, wanting to get over with his homework, as fast as possible. It comforted him, to do it the day it was assigned, because that way, he was sure he wouldn't forget it, and he would get it done in time.

_Somebody help me! Please help me!_ _ Get of me! Why's nobody here? God I'm not going to get away from this, I'll never get out of here, before he lets me go! He'll never let me go, before he's done!_ Jeff was starting to really panic.

The hand on Jeff's chin let go. But if Jeff thought he was going to be let go, he was VERY mistaken. Danny's free hand, found its way to Jeff's waist, where it was placed, and roughly squeezed, making the towel around Jeff's hips, loosen.

Feeling that Danny was starting to get lost in his own pleasure, Jeff used all his strength and pushed off the wall. It worked. For a few seconds, until Danny overcame the first surprise, and pushed back, Jeff's head banging loudly against the wall.

Outside the bathroom, Thad looked up from his laptop when he heard the loud thud. First he listened. But then he sat up in the bed. "Jeff?" He asked, and rose from the bed. "Are you okay in there?" He asked again, and walked over to the door.

Jeff heard Thad's voice and was filled with hope. Maybe he could save him? If he just called… but he couldn't, Danny had once again taken advantage of his lips, and he wasn't able to speak or yell. Danny obviously hadn't heard anything, and if he had, he didn't care. But that wouldn't be weird, considering that he knew that Jeff couldn't speak.

What he hadn't thought off, was that he'd loosened his grip around Jeff's hands, when he'd pushed him back against the wall. In his panic, Jeff noticed this, and pulled his hand out of the grip, slamming his fist into the mirror, right next to them, hoping he was strong enough to break it.

The glass shattered, and Thad jumped by the sound. Confused at also a bit scared as to what might be happening, he reached out for the door handle, grabbed it, and pulled. Much to his surprise the door wasn't locked. It followed as he pulled at it, and opened the door, to see what was going on.

"What's going on, Je-" Thad's chin dropped completely, when he saw Jeff standing there, with a towel on his hips, that'd almost dropped off, and Danny twirling around with a surprised expression, at the sight of Thad, standing there. "I… I'm sorry I… Jeff!" Just then, Thad noticed the falling tears and Jeff's swollen, red eyes. "Jeff, what's happened?" He asked, and walked over to take his head in his hands, but Jeff just winced and moved away from his touch. "Willson!" Thad half yelled, half growled, as he turned to Danny, his face changing from the deepest pity, to pure anger. "What did you do to him!" His voice rising to a clear shout.

"Nothing!" Danny said, and held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything! He was the one, doing something to ME!" Danny said, as though not only trying to convince Thad, but also himself.

"Get out!" Thad yelled, and took a threatening step closer. "Now!" He demanded, his eyes slightly narrowing. "I don't. want. To EVER. See you near Jeff again!" he whispered, but somehow, the silence made it sound like he was actually yelling. "I mean, what were you actually THINKING!" Now, he was actually yelling.

Thad, then turned back to Jeff, and held out a hand, knowing the guy he shared a dorm with, well enough to know, that whenever he was uncomfortable, it calmed him down to hold hands, with someone. And as he'd known, Jeff took his hand, though a little hesitant.

"But I didn-" Danny started, but Thad wasn't going to let him finish.

"Exactly! You didn't! You didn't think at all, did you? Huh! DID YOU!" Thad's voice kept rising, and honestly he couldn't care less, if anyone heard him. Danny needed to know that what he did was wrong. He needed to know that nobody messed with Thad and his loved once. Nobody! And he was going to be told. He wouldn't EVER question that, when Thad was done. Thad promised himself that, the moment he'd seen the tears on Jeff's face.

"I just-" Danny started again, but once again he was cut off.

"Just, what!" Thad said with a bitchy face, directed to Danny, who was starting to grow frustrated, and also dropping his face, more and more, each time he was cut off.

"Why won't you just let me fin-" Danny almost finished his sentence, before he was cut off this time. He wasn't used to others than Nick, being dominant towards him, and he didn't like it very much.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALLOWED TO GOD DAMMIT FINISH!" Thad shouted, and threw his hands in the air, in a frustrated gesture. He wasn't going to let Danny get a foot to the ground. He was going to make him feel what he was worth. And he was gonna do it good!

"But I–" More wasn't out of his mouth, before Thad opened his mouth again.

"NO BUT'S!" Thad started, but felt Jeff pull on his arm, so he turned his head to look at him, and saw nothing, but fear and a gaze, that was begging him, to get Danny out of the room. "GET OUT!" He yelled and made sure, Danny was going to leave, before he lightly squeezed Jeff's hand.

"Jerk." Jeff mumbled through his tears, still falling.

"What did you say?" Danny asked, and turned back to Jeff, while saying so, fire burning in his eyes as he walked back to Jeff, Thad standing a bit in front of Jeff, as to defend him.

"Nothing…" Jeff said, wincing at the tone Danny used.

"Liar!" Danny yelled, and without warning, he pulled his arm, all the way from behind and swung it forward, his hand colliding with Jeff's cheek, with a loud smack.

"DANNY JACK WILLSON! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Thad roared and literally pushed Danny out the door, so that he almost fell over, but he didn't care, he just wanted that bastard out of his room! And that, right this instant.

* * *

><p><em>What is all this shit, and why do I have it on my laptop? <em>Nick was sitting in his room, the blazer removed, and his favorite leather jacket had taken its place. _I know Danny and I were together, but why do I have all these silly pictures of him? Of us?_ He was alone in his room, going through all the old pictures on his laptop, wondering why he'd ever been so soft.

Nick's thoughts wandered, and he found himself wondering why Danny had been so upset? There was nothing behind them anymore. Why did it matter who's name, came out of his mouth? Why did it matter? It wasn't like he had any obligations towards Danny.

From there, Nick's thoughts wandered further, and went to Jeff. Why was he refusing to admit that he was attracted to Nick? Why wouldn't he just get over with it and get in bed already? Why did he have to play so fucking hard to get!

Now, it wasn't like Nick had been going for Jeff, for any time long. He'd only just realized that he wanted Jeff, and he'd only tried to win him over, for like, one day. But for Nick, when someone who was definitely gay, was rejecting him, it was literally the same, as playing hard to get, and it was a really long time for him.

He'd even been at… what was it called? Warbler practice? –and he'd spend two hours of his life, on watching him learn all sorts of weird noises, just to back up, on that... Blaine guy, who they all seemed to make a real big fuss about. Sure he was good looking, and sure he was gay but. No, he was totally not Nick's type. Not that it mattered, he would get him in bed at any time, if he really wanted. He knew what he could do, and he wasn't afraid to show it off.

He woke up, from his thoughts, when his phone buzzed, and he received a text from Wes, saying 'You're welcome to come and join, next practice is Friday.' _What?_ Nick thought to himself, and was actually really confused. _Why would he… Write that?_

He was confused… until he looked at the texted he'd sent himself. Apparently, lost in his own thoughts, he'd taken his phone, written and sent a text, to Wes, saying that he was going to join The Warblers now, and that they didn't need to do any auditions, since they all knew that he was a great singer.

As usual, when Nick wanted something, his statement, about himself joining The Warblers, wasn't questioned, or denied. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. Apart from that… _Jeff_ guy! Nick's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Jeff? Won't you please just tell me <em>something<em>?" Thad asked. He was beginning to get a bit desperate. Jeff hadn't spoken a word, since Danny had slapped him in the face. Thinking of it, he'd only said two words, since Thad found him, and that was strange. Jeff was usually not the 'not-talking-at-all' type.

Jeff said nothing at all. He just sad there, and stared into space, the tears still falling silently down his cheeks.

Thad couldn't decide if it was nice, or bad, that Jeff's heartbreaking sobs had stopped. Because when they stopped, the complete silence fell on Jeff. Not a word and not a sound were heard from him. He almost didn't move either! The silence was terrifying. Thad had no idea what was going on in the head of the blonde, and that was rather scary, considering that Jeff and Thad had talked about everything, since day one.

Afraid to break Jeff, and make him shatter into pieces, Thad reached out a shaking hand, and lightly touched Jeff's wrist to get his attention. That, he shouldn't have done, though. Jeff flinched violently, and fell off the bed, where Thad gently had placed him earlier.

"Jeff!" Thad yelped, when Jeff landed on the floor. "Are you okay? What was that!" _Okay this is seriously starting to get creepy_. Thad thought, when he quickly moved from the bed and down to the floor, next to Jeff. What the hell had Danny done to Jeff? Why was he acting like this? Thad was so confused; he couldn't see the forest, through the trees.

Jeff didn't even move. He just sat there, where he'd landed. He only blinked a few times, before he turned into his empty staring again.

Thad reached out and lightly touched Jeff's shoulder, watching carefully, if there was any reaction. But there was none. "Jeff come here, let me help you up." He said in the softest voice, that'd ever come out of Thad's mouth. He reached the other hand out and took Jeff's hand. Still no flinching, but he did move, as though he was trying to get up.

He was almost standing, when Thad's hand accidentally brushed over Jeff's waist. Jeff almost flew back, hitting the table with the small of his back, his eyes grew wide with fear, and fresh tears started streaming down his cheeks again, and the sobs broke through his throat again.

"God I'm so sorry Jeff!" Thad clasped both hands in front of his mouth, and he felt the tears whelm up in his own eyes, burning like a fire. "Jeff if I… Guide you… by the shoulder…" He started, and slowly reached a hand out, to place it on Jeff's shoulder. "Could you… come over here…? And maybe sleep?" Thad put a little pressure on his hand, as to tell Jeff, to follow his movements. And so he did.

With broken sobs and tears streaming down his face, Jeff was guided, by a very, _very_ careful Thad, over to the bed, where he was sat down; Thad sitting down next to him.

Jeff didn't sit on the bed long, before he let himself fall to the side and landed on the bed, curling up on the side, still sobbing loudly.

"Jeff?" Thad asked, when the blonde's eyes started falling shut. Jeff didn't answer, nor did he react at all. His eyes had fallen completely shut, and his breath started slowing down, till at light, oh so light snore started sounding from his throat. _Definitely better than the silence and the sobs!_ Thad decided, for himself.

As Thad was sitting there, on Jeff's bedside, watching the sleeping boy, his mind started working. _His wrists and waist… He panics completely, when I touch him there._ He tilted his head slightly to the side. _Danny was acting strange and… Jeff hadn't had much cloth-…_ That was when it hit him, what must have happened.

Thad's face was glowing red, with rage, when he stomped out the door, only just stopping himself from slamming it, not to wake up Jeff. _How dare that bastard? I swear to you, he's gonna pay!_


	3. Ego Trip

**A/N: Hello sweetie pies! Behold thus I've written thee another chapter! **

**I am gonna have exams and that kinda stuff, to take care of, in the nearest future, therefore I hurried a bit, to finish this, so you would at least get something, before I'm starting on my exams and won't have much time for writing. But fear not! I will start writing again, as soon as I've either failed or passed my exams!**

**Thank you all, that's reading this, it means a lot that you're actually reading my writings! Thanks to Mette for always being there, when times are rough, and when I have troubles with my writings, to Ditte for giving me all of these crazy ideas, for this fic! and to JustAnotherStarkid, for your amazing reviews, that's making my day just that little bit lighter! –No I'm not only gonna thank one reviewer or reader, because I want to thank you all, for making me want to carry on with writing! So thank you all, so much! From the bottom of my heart! Love you guys!**

**-Hugs! And I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! **

"Writing me a love letter?" a voice said, as a pair of hands slammed into the table, the owner leaning over it.

"Shi-" Jeff flinched, at the loud slam, as his head jerked up, to look right into the face of Nick. This was the first time, since the incident with Danny, that Jeff had been alone. He'd never dared to leave Thad's side, since it happened. And now that he finally did, he had to deal with Nick, hitting on him… Again.

"Happy to see me?" Nick smirked, leaning a bit further over the table.

"No." Jeff just said, and turned back to his notebook, and history book, on the table, taking a short glimpse of the hands on the table. _He's got nice hands_. He noted, before his thoughts drifted to how he still hadn't been told what Thad had done to Danny. He only knew, that Danny stayed in his room for at least seven days after; and had he not woken up, with tears flowing, unable to make them stop, when Thad was gone, he wouldn't have known, that Thad had even gone to Danny's room, after Jeff had fallen asleep.

"No, what?" Nick smiled, still very full of himself, convincing himself that Jeff hadn't heard what he said, and only therefore, said no.

"No, I'm not happy to see you." Jeff said, _and if I was, I wouldn't ever tell you, jackass!_ He then thought as he searched for a phrase in his books. The first night's since the incident, Thad had woken up, to Jeff, crying in his sleep, and went to comfort him, but now that it had been a around a half month since it happened; the crying had slowly been brought to an end.

"So you _are_ writing me a love letter?" Nick's smile turned into a full on smirk.

"Uuuuh, no. I'm not." Jeff said, as he started writing down some notes, "I'm preparing for a history test, tomorrow." He continued, still scribbling down notes. "Now if you'd excuse me." He finished, as he put on the last full stop, in his sentence in the note book.

"Okay I stopped trying to focus, after 'No', and started fantasizing about you in my bed instead. Was I supposed to listen?" Nick asked, not really thinking about anything, than the picture in his head, of Jeff in his bed, naked, with his legs spread wide.

Jeff was blushing madly, but put his pen down, still staring straight down in his notebook. "Okay, so if you could stop thinking about sex for a second, pull your head out of your ass, and start focusing on your surroundings for a second, then maybe you'd understand that I have stuff to do." Jeff had folded his hands while talking. It kinda looked like he was praying, but with both of his index fingers, stretched out, the tips touching each other, pointing straight forward.

Nick looked around in the room, where they were located at the moment, taking short notice of the many books, all over the place, and small groups of people, talking quietly together, about whatever. Jeff of course, didn't notice Nick doing so, since he was still staring straight down in the notebook. "I don't see where you're going with that?" Nick said, not wanting to lose. "Now that we're at it, what is this place?" He asked.

"This is…" Jeff started but then sighed deeply and looked up and Nick. "Have you seriously never been here before?" He asked, lifting a hand to bury his face in it, when seeing the lost expression on Nicks face, only showing for a few split seconds. "This is the library?" Jeff asked again, making a gesture to the room, with his hand, removing it from his face.

"Explains all the books" Nick mumbled. "But how would I know? Library's isn't really my thing, I know all that I need to know; I can get more ass than a toilet seat, I can defend myself against every guy at this school, and I always… Get what I want." Nick said with a wink at Jeff. "And books, honey, they're for nerds." He finished, with an attitude, showing off, how much better than everyone else, he felt he was.

Jeff looked at Nick through his eyelashes, and tried to look like he wasn't about to get crushed, from the size of Nick's big ego. "Goodbye, Nick." Jeff said, smiling politely, before turning back to his book.

Due to the silence, and the fact that the set of hands, on the table, were removed, Jeff was convinced that Nick had finally gotten the message, and left him alone. He picked back up his pen, and was about to start writing down some more notes.

The pen only just touched the paper, when a hand was closed around his wrist. Everything went black in front of his eyes, as he cried out loud and flinched so hard, he actually fell off the chair, his wrist pulled out of the hand that was before closed around it, but not fast enough, for the owner of the hand, to stop from falling, and he landed on all fours, on top of Jeff.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked, in a rather angry voice, mostly because he was surprised and therefore pulled up all defenses, but also completely ignoring the people, who was now staring at them, to see what was going on.

"Jeff? … Nick! What are you doing!" Thad yelped as he entered the room. He'd started running, the moment he heard Jeff's scream, out in the hallway. "Get off him… Get off him!" Thad ran the few steps over to the table where Jeff was lying on the floor, with wide blank eyes, and Nick trying to crawl off him.

"Relax, would you?" Nick growled when he got on his feet and dusted off his blazer. "It's not like I was trying to jump him! Which is by the way, probably the only way, anyone could get in the pants of that oh so god blessed saint!" Nick scoffed, almost spitting out the last words.

Thad was on his knees next to Jeff, helping him sit up. "Nick. Now is _not_ the time!" Thad said tiredly, not even bothering to look up at him.

"I mean, what is he? Some sort of modern times Jesus, who can't have sex, or what!" Nick asked, his voice still not putting away the angry, at any point. But he didn't say more than this. He just sent them both a glare, before turning on his heel and walked out with long steps, not showing any signs of weakness.

Sighing deeply, over Nick's behavior, Thad lifted a hand and gently stroked Jeff's cheek. Thad liked Jeff, no doubt about that, he actually liked Jeff so much, he was certain, that hadn't he been straight, he would be head over heels in love with Jeff.

"Shhh!" Thad soothed. "It's okay Jeff! Come on, we're doing to the dorm. I don't like to see you like this in the open room." Thad said, in a low voice, as he reached a hand out, encouraging Jeff to take it.

Hesitating for a sec, Jeff reached one hand up and put it in Thad's hand, that was then, closed around his own, pulling him on his feet, in one shift movement, not wanting Jeff to been in public, with his pain, any longer that highly needed.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room sweetie." Thad said, with a comforting smile, and lightly tugged on Jeff's hand. Yes, Thad knew, that he was sometimes acting a little gay, and right now, was one of those times, but he also knew, that he needed Jeff to feel safe, and by acting this way, he knew he did his best to make Jeff feel safe, and also that it worked.

Without any words, or protests, Jeff followed Thad, out of the room, heading for their dorm room, away from the curious crowd.

* * *

><p>No, we're never gonna quit<p>

The melody was blasting out, and filling the room, where all the warblers were gathered, all of them, staring, jaw hanging, at the boy in front of them. Not so much for the sake of whom it was, but rather for the lyrics, that was coming over his lips.

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Never had anyone chosen a song like that, as their audition to the Warblers. Well, if you could even call it an audition. Nick had already been told, that he was allowed to join, when he'd texted Wes about it. This was simply his first, ever, solo.

Just acting like we're animals

It wasn't a lie, that this sort of music, suited Nick's voice, but for all the other warblers, it just seemed sort of inappropriate.

No, no matter where we go

Not seeming to notice how they were all staring at him, Nick continued to sing, once every few seconds, he lifted turned his gaze, from nowhere, to shortly ghost over Jeff's face and body.

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

Nick licked his lips once, before he started singing again, throwing a glance at Jeff, noticing how his tongue was also flickering out of his mouth, wetting them in a way, that Nick couldn't help but misunderstand

So come on baby, get in

We're just a couple of animals

Jeff turned his head, blushing, when he noticed Nick's glaze falling on him. He had to admit, that it was flattering with all the attention, but did he seriously need to look at him, as though he was ready to jump him, any given second?

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Taking one step forward, Nick never took is eyes of Jeff, kind of wondering if he'd catch fire, from his heated looks.

Check out the trouble we're in

Get in, just get in

The last notes came out as a growl, causing everyone's jaws to drop even further, as the music faded into nothing. "And that's how it's done." Nick said into the silence, before he turned and strutted out of the room.

When the door to the hallways had closed, everyone's heads turned to Jeff, gaping at him.

"What was that?" Someone finally asked, though not stopping anyone from keeping on staring at Jeff, really confused, and also very curious.

A few seconds passed by, before Jeff opened his mouth to answer. "I-…" He then closed his mouth once again, and swallowed hard, before he opened his mouth again. "I don't know…" He said, just before it hit him, "HEY! What are you all even looking at me for!" Jeff then yelped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trent asked, with a sassy hand gesture, since he, after all, was their one and only sassy warbler. "He kept looking at you! It's obvious that he's totally into you!" He said, breaking out, with what the other warblers, had only just been thinking until now.

"Oh yeah, as if! He's just playing with me, and trying to get into my pants. It's nothing like he wants me for me." Jeff said, not letting anything show, of what he felt inside.

"Oh yeah?" Trent was about to say some more, but never got to.

"Yeah! And even if he did, that wouldn't get him any further with me, with the way he acts about!" Jeff exclaimed halfheartedly, before almost jumping up from the couch he was seated in, and walked out of the room with long steps, not taking a second to look beind.

* * *

><p>Jeff's phone buzzed on the table, and lit up the dark room. <em>What<em>? A little confused, as to who, would be texting him at this time of day, and a little scared it would have woken up Thad Jeff reached out and grabbed the phone off the table, finding a number, lighting up the screen, that he'd never seen before. Curiously he drew the code on his phone and clicked the pop up, to open the text.

"_Hey."_ It said. Nothing more.

Jeff frowned. Who could that be? He put is phone down, and tried to ignore it, but it wasn't long because his curiosity had him picking it back up, opening it again and quickly typing in a reply.

"_Who is this?"_

He put his hand down, with the phone still inside it. A waited for a bit, before his phone buzzed in his hand, and he almost jumped out of the bed in chock.

"_David gave me your number."_

Wondering who on earth, David could have given his number to, Jeff started typing again.

"_I didn't ask who gave you my number."_

At this point, was starting to get very much vide awake. And curious. Waiting for the mysterious text buddy, Jeff started thinking about life, the past few days, but he didn't get to think about much, before the vibrator went off again.

"_I know."_

_Okay so he… It is a he? Isn't it? Knows that…_ Jeff started texting again, knowing that Thad would still be asleep, the sound of his heavy breathing, being a clear sign of this.

"_Then why did you tell me?"_

_This last week's, sure have been eventful, or so to say._ Jeff thought, lazily tapping his thump on his phone, waiting for another text to arrive, still jumping a little, when it did, though he knew it would be coming.

"_Why wouldn't I? If I didn't, you'd just think I'm some kind of creepy stalker."_

This mad Jeff giggle lightly, and shortly, before he decided to not play too nice, with this random stranger, and started typing yet another text.

"_You're not?"_

Smiling to himself, Jeff turned, from where he was placed on his back, and rolled to his side, pulling the duvet a little further up. _This is turning weird... I don't even know who I'm texting. _Jeff tried to ignore it obvious mistake, to let himself get talked away, from finding out, who his stranger was.

"_No."_

_No? As in… No…? _Jeff was a little taken aback from the very short answer, and that's why he didn't think any further, than to write the only word, popping up in his mind.

"_Okay."_

It took him a few seconds before he realized that he'd actually sent a text, with that single word in it; and considering, that he didn't get an answer, he decided to try to get a name out of the guy, and started texting again.

"_So who are you?" _

With a yawn, Jeff locked his phone and started sliding his thump down the screen, just to move it back to the top, when he reached the bottom, to do it all again.

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

_What is that for a question?_ Jeff didn't even hesitate before typing in his answer, and sending it, to the person, behind the texts.

"_Why would I ask, if I don't want to know?"_

Jeff was staring into the wall, wide awake, but at the same time, also very tired, on the events going on, through the day.

"_Fine."_

Getting this text, Jeff was getting rather confused. Wasn't he, _I kind of hope it's a he…_ gonna tell him, Jeff, who he was? Or was he just playing games.

"_Fine?"_

After he'd sent the text, it didn't take long, before a new text arrived, as though, his stranger, had already written the text, and sent it the moment, the new one from Jeff, was received.

"_Nick."_

Nick… _Nick who?_ Jeff was confused. He knew he was supposed to remember, who Nick was, but sadly, he didn't remember at all; it was like someone had just sucked the picture, of who it was, out of Jeff's brain.

"_Nick?"_

As soon as the text was sent, it hit him. Nick! Of course! That all too ego tripping, full of himself, but also _very charm… WHAT AM I SAYING?_ -Guy, that had made it his life mission to make Jeff want to gag, and try to get him in bed, at the same time. That Nick!

"_Yes."_

The very simple text was received short after, and Jeff was now trying to make it all fit. Why would David give Nick his number? Jeff would actually really like to know that, so it didn't take him long to type in the next text.

"_You got my number from David?"_

Once again, Jeff yawned, as he waited for the next text to arrive.

"_Yes?"_

_Creative answer…_ Jeff thought sarcastically, but Nick _was_ the one that started texting, so Jeff felt he needed to know why or at least, how much Nick had thought the time through.

"_And now you're texting me, when we're supposed to sleep?"_

Jeff was kind of expecting longer answer, but that was definitely not what he got, when his phone buzzed in his hand, once again.

"_Yes?"_

_Oh really?_ Jeff was getting a little annoyed with the short texts, but he still wanted to finish this conversation, that was only good manners, which Jeff was raised to use and show.

"_You weren't thinking I'd maybe like to sleep, at night?"_

He knew that some people might be able to read that text, as in a bad way, but due to his raising, he wouldn't ever dream about mean it, in any bad way, he always meant things, the best way possible.

"_No."_

Blinking a few times, in confusion, Jeff tried to understand. Why would he not want to sleep at night? Every sane person, on this earth, would want to sleep at night, when they have school the next day? Wouldn't they?

"_But... I do?"_

Sending this text, Jeff pulled the duvet, closer down around himself, and snuggled down in them, feeling the tiredness, starting to take over again.

"_Okay fine. I hope your dreams are the shit!"_

Reading this text, Jeff's face pulled into a confused frown, wondering what on earth he would mean by that, it made no sense, the sentence was wrong in so many different ways, that Jeff just didn't get it.

"_What?"_

When he didn't get an answer, he slowly drifted off and fell asleep, his phone still in his hand.


	4. Dreams

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait sweets! But I've been very busy with my exams and stuff; which went very well, thank you! Now that my school is over for the summer, I will have loads of time, to get some writing done! So look out, the wait will be shorter this time! I promise!**

**Also this chapter, I think is the longest yet.. But just.. I won't promise that the chapters will keep getting longer and stuff, because I'm not sure I'll be able to keep that promise. I'll do my best to keep them at the longer end, but like I said; I can't promise anything.**

**Also I'm sorry if my grammar sucks, I've mostly been writing at night, so I get slightly sloppy, but I've been trying to look through it, so it wouldn't be killer bad!**

**Now I hope you'll enjoy!**

**hugs and butterfly kisses!**

I want to start a revolution  
>A type of personal solution<p>

_Nick heard his own voice ring through the pitch-dark room. He felt the words form on his lips, as he sung the first lyrics to the music; hiding away the silence._

_(Turn it up, heat it up)_

_A slightly lower voice sounded between the walls, making Nick shiver as the chills ran down his spine. He couldn't quite place the voice just yet, but it sure did make him shudder as he began singing again._

We all have got our own pollution  
>It's all about the execution<p>

_Nick's hands were folded behind the back of the chair, and his feet were firmly planted on the floor as his voice rose along with the words he was singing. His eye narrowed when he tried to see the other person in the room. He didn't know who it was, but he was certain that there was no one else in here, than the two of them._

You got something to say, my hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide  
>Let the freedom begin<p>

_He didn't even know why, but by instinct he chanced to words away from the original lyrics. He really didn't know why he did, before he felt that it was actually true; his hands were indeed tied, behind his back. Cold and heavy chains were clinging around his wrists, every time he tried to move his hands just the slightest bit._

_(Push the limit, are you with it)_

_Once again, the lower voice was heard clinging between the walls for a short moment, before Nick's throat started working the words and his lips let them flow out in the room._

Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
>Feel the fire within<p>

_Still wishing to find out who the other singer was Nick kept singing, as he heard the sensual tick tack of a pair of feet, strutting over the floor in beat to the music. He didn't even have time to figure out where it came from, or where it was heading, before the sound stopped again._

I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me  
>Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be<br>Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know

_Blinking a few times, Nick realized that something was standing right in front of him, a few steps away. He pulled at his hands to reach out for whomever it was, standing there; but the chains only rattled faintly._

_(I told you, I'mma hold you down until you're amazed)_

_The voice was close this time, and the sentence wasn't even over the other boy's lips, before Nick felt something whistle through the air, right next to him. A loud snap sounded as the whip twisted in the air._

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

_Nick's sang again, his voice slightly shaking this time. This was both slightly disturbing and exciting at the same time. Mostly exciting though._

_(Give it to ya, till you're screaming my name)_

_Nick body arched in the chair, when the voice was heard again. This voice was driving him crazy. He felt like he was unable to do anything but sing. He couldn't move his hands, he couldn't think clear, he couldn't get up, and he couldn't figure out who it was. What he would never admit to anyone was that he liked it. His head were fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He just wanted more. He just wanted to know._

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<p>

_Once the last note was out, he took a deep breath; pulling in all the air, that he'd needed for quite a few notes now. He didn't get relax anything, though, before it happened._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_A red spotlight suddenly shone down on a tall blonde guy, standing right in front of him. Jeff was dressed in a pair of black leather jeans so tight they could have been passed for painted on and a simple black v-neck. In his hand, Jeff was holding a long whip, which Nick didn't question for a second, was the one that'd been whistling through the air, a few moments ago. But what Nick really noticed the most, was his face. Around his eyes, were a thick black eyeliner, and his lips were painted just as black as the liner around his eyes._

We're a complicated nation  
>And now we're in a situation<p>

_Even when he had to sing, Nick was completely unable to pull his eyes off of Jeff. He kept staring, as though his eyes were glued to the tall blonde in front of him. He kept staring, as Jeff's tongue darted out and flickered over his dark lips._

Let's take a make believe vacation  
>And get yourself some validation<p>

_The legs of the chair scraped against the floor, as Nick was writhing to get free, but still kept singing. Those damn chains just wouldn't let go, so he could take a hold of that walking sex toy in front of him, which was now taking a few steps closer, in the beat of the music._

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_Jeff stopped walking and laid his head back. As he sang his one line, his whole neck was exposed and Nick wished he could just grab him and taste that beautiful neck._

You got something to say, my hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide  
>Let the freedom begin<p>

_Once again, Nick changed to lyrics, without really thinking about it. Because really, it was just how it was. He was chained to the chair, and he cursed the chains for holding him back from touching Jeff. All his brain could think was 'Let me touch him. Please just one time!' but of course he couldn't; he was tied up._

Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot  
>Feel the fire within<p>

_Nick sang, and watched as Jeff leaned down, and put his hands on Nick's knees. The whip was pressed against the side of his knee, but he didn't mind. As Jeff's face came closer, Nick kept starring at his lips until they were out of sight and Nick felt Jeff's hot breath spread over one of his ears._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Jeff's voice made Nick shutter and he felt the chills running down his spine. Once again he pulled at the chains, desperate to come free, and to be able to touch the boy in front of him; but no use, the chair only scraped softly on the floor._

I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me  
>Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be.<p>

_Nick was surprised that his voice didn't start shaking, when he suddenly felt something wet and hot on the shell of his ear. He didn't even have to ask, before he knew it was Jeff's tongue. Jeff was actually __licking __the shell of his ear! Jeff! And those black lips would be parted and- Nick's thoughts ran in circles, as he thought of what those lips would be capable of doing._

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Singing into Nick's ear, once again, the one of Jeff's hands that wasn't holding the whip, slid slightly further up on Nick's leg; making him grit his teeth, to prevent any sounds from falling over his lips._

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
>Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo<p>

_Nick tried to focus at something else, than the thought of those lips, and the hands on his tights, as he sang. This did seem impossible though, and he whimpered at the loss, when Jeff pushed off of he's legs and spun around, till he was having his back against Nick._

_'Sall right_  
><em>You'll be fine<em>  
><em>Baby I'm in control<em>

_Jeff started singing, and walked in the beat of the music out to the middle of the room, the spotlight following him, where he turned around and faced Nick again._

_Take the pain_  
><em>Take the pleasure<em>  
><em>I'm the master in both<em>

_The whip in Jeff's hand was cutting through the air. With a small flick of his wrist, Jeff made the whip create a loud smack in the air, and Nick gulped. Jeff wasn't even touching him, but his head was spinning and the blood was rushing in his veins._

_Close your eyes, not your mind_  
><em>Let me into your soul<em>  
><em>I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown<em>

_Both of Jeff's hands were lifted to his face, twisted into his hair as he sang. His legs were slightly parted, and one foot was tapping to the beat._

_No escape when I start_  
><em>Once I'm in I own your heart <em>  
><em>There's no way to ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on 'til it's over<em>

_His hands went to play with the whip, holding it with one hand, and pulling at it with the other, so that it was stretched out in front of his eyes. Jeff's voice pitched at the last note; he lifted an eyebrow and held the note when Nick began to sing._

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know  
>How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo<p>

_Nick's wrists were starting to burn, from his attempts to get out of the chair. He wanted to be close, he wanted to touch; He wanted to taste. But those damn chains were denying him to do so. He wanted it so badly, and he couldn't have it. He couldn't but oh how it just made him want it more. _

_No escape when I start_  
><em>Once I'm in I own your heart <em>  
><em>There's no way to ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on 'til it's over<em>

_Jeff slung the whip through the air once again, taking Jeff's attention away from the chains for a second or two._

Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
>Strut for me and show me what you're working with<p>

_As Nick sang, Jeff strutted over and behind the chair. He dropped the whip in the floor. He put his arms around Nick from behind, pressing his palms to his chest, as he gave himself to sing into his ear, once again._

_Oh!_  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_With the last note, all sounds disappeared, and so did the lights._

The feeling of Jeff's hands disappeared and Nick opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before realizing where he was. He looked around. His dorm room.

Nick groaned loudly when he realized that it had all been a dream; and when he realized that it'd had just as big affection to him in real life, as it had in his dream. His room was still dark, but the lights were starting to fall in, through the window.

Wondering what the time could be, Nick reached out and grabbed his phone on the table. Unlocking it, he saw Jeff's name light up this screen, and he groaned once again. He'd forgotten that he never read the last text. I mean why should he? The guy had pissed him off, so why should he bother reading his texts? Nick kept defending himself as he opened the text. He didn't even bother with reading it, before he went to the replying, and started texting.

"_Morning, sexy_."

* * *

><p>Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting.<p>

_It was all kind of fuzzy, but still clear enough, for Jeff to see everything, as it was. He was standing in the house he called 'home', right in front of the shelf, with all of their photos in their frames. He just stood there, looking at the pictures. Watching the beautiful little baby girl, grinning at him, from one of the pictures. He smiled at the picture, as he listened to her laugh, from the living room. She was probably playing with their little puppy. Thinking about it, it was actually kind of a miracle, that they got the acceptance letter, for adoption. And even more of a miracle that they got such a wonderful girl as Gabby. Well actually her name was Gabriella, but they always used Gabby. And also, they would have loved any kid, they would be accepted to adopt, but that would be another side of the story._

_Jeff flinched slightly when something rubbed against his leg, but when he looked down; it was just the cat, seeking his attention. He's smile grew a little wider. He'd had some rough times with his husband, he always had, but all in all, their life was comfortable. He leaned down to pick up the cat, meowing in front of his feet._

Could it be that we have been this way before

_Stroking the cat's head with his free hand, Jeff's gaze was locked on the pictures, standing on the shelf. He sighed lightly, when the cat in his arms started to purr._

"_Look Sweets," Jeff said to the cat. "This is you and Gabby!" Jeff made a gesture in the direction of a photograph on the shelf, with the hand that had just been stroking the cat, Sweets. Come to think of it; Jeff didn't even really know why they had decided on that name for her. "You weren't that old back then. You were just a little kitten." That's when he moved his head a little down, to nuzzle against the cat in his arms, before putting it back down on the floor._

I know that you don't think that I am trying

_Sometimes it felt like ages went by, between their 'nice nights', but they loved each other._

_Sometimes it was hard. Jeff spends every day, trying his best, to please his husband. His beloved, but still slightly troubled husband. Sometimes it really was hard, but at times like these, where it was all good, and everyone was relaxed, their marriage was literally amazing. They really loved each other; despise their differences, and their arguments._

I know you wear it thin down to the core

_Jeff reached out and picked up the frame, in which, a picture of his daughter and husband was smiling at him. Tracing one thumb over the picture, as if to caress the persons in it, Jeff was looking at the perfect shapes of his husband, before directing his attention to the little girl in the picture, watching the beautiful smile on her beautiful little face._

_He was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes fixed on the many pictures of himself and his family. He didn't hear that a certain man walked up to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at the back, of Jeff, who were still caught up in looking at these pictures._

But hold your breath

_Jeff put back down the photograph and his eyes started to slightly burn. It was getting later, the day had been long, and the sweet memories, did make him kind of emotional. Another picture was standing on the shelf, in the opposite end, of where the first picture of his sweet daughter. It was a picture of himself, his arms around the man, whom he called his husband, who was standing next to him, in the frame._

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

_The blonde jumped, when a pair of arms, were suddenly wrapped around him._

"_Jeff! Relax, it's me!" His husband whispered in his ear, making Jeff relax visibly. "It's just me." Jeff smiled at the sound of his true love's voice in his ear, and leaned his head slightly back, enjoying being close to him._

"_You scared me, Nick!" Jeff smiled, directed to his husband. "Don't you dare, ever doing that again!" Jeff laughed._

Over again.

"_I'm sorry." Nick laughed back, his hands were clasped together, around Jeff's waist, holding him close. "I won't do it again!" He giggled, before moving his head around, to kiss Jeff on the cheek._

_Jeff wasn't surprised when Nick's lips first touched his cheek, and then again, a little further down, and once again; kissing a line down his cheek and his neck. "Nick." Jeff whispered. "You've got to wait until the kid's in bed." He said, knowing his husband well enough, to know what he wanted._

Don't make me change my mind

"_If you hadn't worn a shirt, I would have continued down your arm." Nick said, not angry, not exactly happy, he just faked a pout, but then squeezed Jeff a little tighter, before swirling him in his embrace, and placed a soft kiss, on the lips of his husband._

"_I love you, you insane fool." Jeff smiled, when Nick pulled back and released his lips. _

"_Daddy? Papa?" A little girl voice sounded from the door, and both men turned to look at their little daughter standing in the door, with a paper in her and, looking at them with big eyes._

_Jeff felt Nick's arms loosen around him, since his husband knew him enough, to know what he wanted to do. Jeff got down on his knee's with a smile on his face. "What is it you have there, Gabby?" Jeff asked, his smile only growing wider._

I won't live to see another day

"_I drew us, daddy!" The little girl said enthusiastically, as she half ran, over to Jeff and held the drawing up in front of his eyes._

_On the drawing was three people, himself, Nick and Gabriella in between. On each side of them, were sitting a small animal; One side their dog, the other side was the cat. "That is so good Gabby!" Jeff said, and smiled widely at his daughter._

_All the while Jeff was talking to Gabriella, Nick sat down on his knees as well. "Can Papa see it too?" He asked and reached out for the paper. _

Because a girl like you's impossible to find.

_Gabriella handed over her drawing, allowing Nick to take it from her, and so he did, and looked at it, with a smile, that didn't hide how lucky he felt._

_While Nick was looking at his daughter's drawing, she, herself, crawled up in Jeff's lap and threw both of her arms around his neck. Gabriella buried her face in the crook of Jeff's neck. "I love you, daddy." She whispered against his neck. She then turned her head and looked at Nick. "And I love Papa!"_

Impossible to find

"_I love your papa too." Jeff said, and rubbed Gabriella's back._

"_And I love your daddy." Nick retreated with a wide smile, before he leaned over to Jeff. He was so close; he was just about to let his lips connect with Jeff's._

Jeff's eyes flew open at the feel of a vibration, followed by a loud throb cutting through the silence in the room, and he felt his side ache. He looked around in the room, for a moment, before he realized that he was lying on the floor, in his dorm room, at Dalton; he'd fallen out of the bed, in the middle of his dream.

Jeff blinked a few times, before he sat up and tried to remember what he'd dreamt. He had a feeling, that it was a nice dream, but he couldn't really figure out what it had been about.

Crawling up in his bed, Jeff remembered the buzzing feeling in his hand, from when he woke up, and found himself clenching his hand around his phone.

He praised the lord that he hadn't woken up Thad, when he'd fallen out of the bed. Thad needed his sleep, after he'd been up so many nights, for Jeff's sake, so he was glad he hadn't been woken up, when he opened the text.

It wasn't long the smile on his face stayed though. It fell the moment he'd read through the text. Jeff let a hand run through his hair, before going to reply on the most unwelcome good morning text he'd gotten in a long time.

"_What's the matter with you?_"

Jeff turned off the vibrator on his phone, not wanting anymore texts at this time of the morning, and put it on the table. That's when he remembered what he'd been dreaming. He didn't get to stop himself before he groaned loudly and hid under his duvet, curling up.


	5. Fighting

**A/N: Hi lovies! Uhm.. First of all, I've been working a bit with the way I'm writing, and I've written in a slightly different manner than I usually do, in this chapter, so if it makes any difference to you as my beautiful reader, good or bad way, I'd appriciate it very much to hear it, so I'll know if I should keep up, with writing this way, or if I should just stick to the way I am usually writing!**

**Also now I don't want to sound self centered or ego or anything, but please, baby please, could you review my chapter, because it means a lot to know what my lovely readers are thinking about it and I tend to overthink and suspect that it was all crap, when I'm not hearing anything, so please? I'm not going to force you though!**

**I don't even know what more to say. But I've had three weeks filled with people and being busy, so if you feel like it's taken me long to get up with this, then I'm very sorry, it's not my intention to keep ya'll waiting! And- I suppose that's it? I don't know what more to say, after all!**

**Sooooo.. Enjoy?**

"Now- what was it you were saying about the dream you had?" Thad asked and looked up from Jeff's phone, which was lying in his hand, the conversation with Nick, lighting up the screen.

Jeff's face turned red, as he looked down in his lap, as he was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, across for Thad. Barely even hearable, Jeff mumbled something into the palm of his hand.

"What?" Thad asked, as he had truly not heard what his fragile roommate had said.

"It's always him, Thad!" Jeff murmured, this time high enough for Thad to actually hear the words. Jeff's voice was shaking as he spoke, and he honestly sounded mostly like he was just about to cry. "Always him." The blonde repeated.

"Who, Jeff?" The dark haired teen asked with a frown. "Who?" Thad reached out and put his hand on Jeff's arm; careful not to touch his wrist. He knew that Jeff was still not over the episode with Danny, and that it would probably take a _long_ time before he could deal with people touching his wrists again.

"Nick!" Jeff yelped and looked up at his roommate with tear filled eyes. "He just starts appearing _everywhere_, he broke Danny-" Jeff took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. "Then the texts. And now _this_!" Jeff's head dropped and he pulled his feet up, so he could hug his knees, resting his chin on them as well.

"What happened in that dream, Jeff?" Thad moved a little closer to the blonde. "Tell me what happened?" He didn't want to force the guy to tell him, but yet he also knew that he needed to get it out, that it was filling a lot in his head. It had to be. Because he knew, that the boy in front of him, would _never_ ask of him, nor do so himself, to ditch one of the classes with him.

"It's nothing big." Jeff mumbled and shrugged, though his eyes were still glistening with tears. "It's just-" He started, not really knowing how to start, even though it was quite simple; then he sighed. "It was in the future. I had a cat. A fat one." A little smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "And a dog. Gabby was playing with it in the living room-"

"Wait! Who's Gabby?" Thad interrupted, frowning at the blonde teen.

"My daughter!"

"You had a daughter?"

"Yes!" Jeff's voice had become slightly lighter at this point, but dropped heavier again, when he picked up the explanation he was trying to do. "Well anyways. I was in our bedroom-"

"Our?"

"Thad! I'm never gonna be able to finish if you keep interrupting!"

"Sorry." Thad mumbled. "Go on." He then encouraged with a faint smile to his roommate.

"Thank you." Jeff said before continuing. "I was in our bedroom. And I was looking at old photographs. Like- Of Gabby, Gabby and the cat, Gabby and me. You know- that kind of pictures." He then silenced for a moment, looking like he was thinking very hard over something. "I wasn't alone, Thad." He then said, after his pause. "I wasn't alone." He repeated quietly.

"You weren't alone?" Thad asked after yet another silent pause. He'd expected Jeff to continue his explanation. He had, but when he didn't say anything, he simply had to ask. He was slowly putting the bits together in his head though, adding one and one to each other, reaching the answer; yet he couldn't be sure, before hearing Jeff telling him, what it really was. So his mind kept working as he waited for Jeff to most likely confirm his thoughts.

"No." Jeff then whispered. "I mean I was! –At first. But only physically," Jeff's voice trailed off, and he just kind of sat there; his mouth still open, for a few seconds. He took a deep breath, as though he was about to say something, but yet nothing happened. He just shook his head and closed his mouth again.

Thad kept his eyes fixed on Jeff, but when yet nothing more were said, he took tried again; "Physically? What do you mean?"

"What I said." Jeff stated, refusing to look into Thad's eyes.

"It was Nick. Something with Nick, am I right?" Thad asked; taking over the situation, now that he could both feel and see on the expression on Jeff's face, that he'd lost it.

Jeff said nothing; he just kept looking away, moving his head in a slight nod.

"Jeff?"

Yet, Jeff still said nothing; but he did lift his head, hesitating but he did lift his head up and let his eyes connect with Thad's.

"What was it with Nick?" He asked quietly, knowing that speaking too loudly would only make Jeff shut off, even further.

"We were married!" Jeff exclaimed, so loudly it felt like the room was shaking, after they'd been talking quietly for quite a while.

Thad was completely taken aback, even though it had been one of the things he would have guessed at, if he were to guess; yet he hadn't really expected that guess to be the right one. Both boys were just looking into the others eyes, feeling the silence settling back around them, not really wanting to break it. Yet the only thing which _did_ break the silence was their low breaths and one single sniff from Jeff, which Thad did not really hear, when he was deeply lost in thoughts.

"Jeff, you've got to be kidding me." Thad said, his eyes growing a little wider, when something finally clicked inside is brain.

One more sniff sounded, before Jeff opened his mouth to speak, "what do you mean?" He asked, as he really did not understand what Thad was talking about.

"Nick, of all people?" Thad questioned, but did not wait for an answer, before he continued. "Did it really have to be Nick? Why can't you at least fall for someone who's treating you right?" He asked, his eyes full of worry, _because really? Nick? Jeff could do better; he could have fallen for… -Blaine or whatever! But it really had to be Nick?_

"What?" Jeff gaped for a moment, before his eyes widened, in the same manner as Thad's had just done. "No. No! I am not falling for him! –Thad. _No_!" Jeff didn't stop defending himself, before Thad opened his mouth and cut him off.

"Jeff! I know you, remember?" Thad started, "We've lived together for a year now, I've always been the one you've come to, with your troubles; not matter what they might've been about! Jeff you can't fall for this guy! He's no good for you!" Thad's hands were resting on Jeff's shoulders as he said this, his eyes never letting go of the blonde's.

"Thad I'm not-"

"Oh, you're not?" Thad asked with a lifted eyebrow, showing his lack of trust in Jeff's words.

"I'm-" Jeff started, but when Thad's eyebrow shut even further up, he sighed heavily. "What if I am Thad?" He then said with a broken voice. "What if I am falling for him? I don't want to fall for him, Thad! He's nothing but a mean bastard, who wants to get in my pants! I won't let him, Thad! I don't want to! Oh my god what am I going to do?" At this very moment, Jeff finally broke down. Not that it was a good thing, but yet, he'd been feeling it on its way since he woke up, and letting go made it feel like quite a release when he felt the tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Instinctively, Thad put his arms around Jeff, and pulled him into his embrace; hugging him tightly. "Do you know what you're going to do?" He murmured against Jeff's hair. "Right now, you're going to stay here and try to get some sleep! Then I'll take care of some stuff, and then we'll figure out how to get through this, okay?" One of Thad's hands had been stroking Jeff's back; all the while he'd been talking and rocking back and forth, with Jeff in his arms.

Jeff only nodded as he kept crying into Thad's chest. Not another word was uttered, before Jeff started drifting away. Thad's thoughts were simple and yet sad; _this is the second time since Nick crossed Jeff's path, that he's cried himself to sleep in my arms._

Not before Thad was completely sure, that Jeff was fast asleep, he shifted and got his roommate down on the bed and put the blanket over him. He glanced at the innocent blonde guy, sleeping with the tearstains still freshly painted on his face, before he left the room and walked out of the door, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Willson!" The shout sounded through down the hall, ringing between the walls, yet the guy to whom the yell was directed, did not hear it. The red headphones that he almost always wore, was blocking the sounds from the outside. "WILLSON!" Yet another shout sounded, slightly louder but still not loud enough.<p>

Walking down the hall, Danny didn't hear anything. That was the reason why he wore his headphones most of the time, since the incident with Jeff; they shut out most of the sounds around him, so he didn't have to go around and listen to all the sounds and voices, forcing their way into people's brains and creating this massive headache, which Danny just really couldn't handle, since it happened.

"_DANNY JACK WILLSON!"_ The roar, screaming down the halls, finally cut through Danny's headphones, and he turned around to see a _very _angry- No furious! -Nick, stomping after him. Had this been a cartoon, Danny would have sworn, that Nick's face was as red as a tomato and that damp was coming out of both his nose and ears; this is how angry he looked.

"What do you want, Duval?" Danny asked coldly, as he flipped his headphones down, so they were hanging around his neck. He and Nick hadn't been talking to each other since Nick had hurt him; and honestly, he didn't even want to talk to him again, before he got an apology.

"I want to know what the hell you've been doing to Jeff!" Nick yelled when he'd gotten up in front of Danny, and pushed him on the shoulders to show his strength. He knew that Danny could easily hear him, now that they were right in front of each other, and the headphones had come off, but yet he was mad and he could not stop himself from yelling. Nick also knew that he was shorter than Danny, but he didn't feel inferior for that matter. He knew he was stronger than Danny, both physically and mentally, and Danny knew as well.

"What the hell!" The taller teen exclaimed when he'd been pushed. He'd never been arguing nor fighting with Nick before, and god knew he did not fancy trying it now. He didn't want to fight, but he was certainly not gonna step down on this one either. He deserved an apology! _Yeah, it might not have been all good with Jeff but- He asked for it himself! He could just stay away from Nick! If he hadn't hexed his way into Nick's brain, this would never have happened; so really, it's really his own fault!_

"Tell me what you did to him." Nick said voice low in a growl. His fists were clenching down his sides and he felt his blood boiling in his body. "He didn't come to class." Nick said, "Jeff _always_ comes to his classes." His hoarse voice was almost cracking, when he served his facts for Danny on a silver platter.

"What are you talking about?" Danny defended himself; noticing from the corner of his eyes, that people in the hall were starting to stare. "I haven't seen him for days! And even if I did do anything to him; it wouldn't be any of your damn business, after the way you treated me!" Danny shot back, his own anger starting to work up.

"Then why. Wasn't he. TO CLASS!" Nick said, between pokes of a finger into Danny's chest. "You better god damn tell me if you did anything to him! I don't care about how unfair you think I have treated you; all I care about is to know what happened to him!" Even though Nick wasn't yelling anymore, his anger was still coiling and that was very well heard from the way he spoke.

"_NICK!_" A new voice roared over the hallway. Both Danny and Nick turned their heads, to see Thad marching up to them, with long steps.

"Shit." Nick mumbled. He didn't want intruders, when he was trying to get to the bottom of things. "I'll talk to you later." Nick shot angrily at Danny, before he turned on his heel and began strutting away from the point where Thad was heading towards him.

"How dare you!" Thad said to himself, right before passing Danny in the hallways, following Nick. Thad was not going to let him go. He was going to get this done; for Jeff.

Nick did not stop walking, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, swirling him around, till he was front to front with Thad, who looked almost as furious, as Nick had done a moment ago when he'd walked up to Danny. "Wha-"

"You need to stay away from Jeff!" Thad said; obviously struggling with keeping the madness to a minimum. He was a part of The Warblers council, and he would like things to stay that way, so he had to go everything he could, to not explode in the face of Nick. Not here, after all. Not in the social space.

"And I assume, you're going to make me?" Nick scoffed, looking as though he couldn't care less about what Thad was saying.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Thad said a little too loudly, so he lowered his voice and took a little step closer to Nick before he continued. "Look. Jeff is my roommate, and I care a lot for him. I am not going to let anymore crap happen to him. I wasn't there to help him when Danny took advantage of his innocence;" Thad did see the changes in the features of Nick's face, when he mentioned this, but he didn't think any further of it, before continuing his speech. "-but I swear to god, I will be here by his side, against you." Nick's face was back to the stone face he'd been wearing, ever since Thad had arrived.

The last sentence of Thad's had turned Nick's thoughts away from trying to figure out what Danny had done, to putting up all his defenses. He was not going to let go, and give up on Jeff. "Well go on. Give it a shot. Let's see who's going to win in the end." Nick said with a smirk. "You know, just because he doesn't want you; doesn't give you the right to be jealous, and think you can decide who's getting to get close to the guy." Nick did know that Thad was straight, but the look on Thad's face, was worth the verbal punch.

"I- uhm. –Wha-" Thad was struggling with finding the right words; this was not the answer he'd been expecting, so he didn't quite have a retort ready. "Just because I'm friends with him, doesn't mean I'm gay!" He then said when he'd had a short moment to put a coherent sentence together. "All I'm saying is; I'm not going to let you hurt him. So stay away from him!" He finished.

"Stay away?" Nick said more like a scoff than an actual question. "And why the hell should I do that?" He then said, his face and body inflated, to seem bigger and more frightening to Thad; even though said boy didn't seem to notice.

"Because you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass, Nick." Thad said in a low voice, turned around and left him standing in the hallway alone.

* * *

><p>Jeff's eyes were instinctively drawn to the dark haired guy, who just walked through the doors, to the classroom.<p>

It was already after lunch, and Jeff had been sleeping in his and Thad's room, until about fifteen minutes ago, when Thad had woken him. He'd been in the room for a while, Jeff could feel that, but he had also felt that Thad had left, when Jeff was asleep. He had been in that kind of sleep, when you're sleeping, but yet you feel what's going on around you. Yet, Thad was refusing to tell him where he'd been and what he'd been doing. 'It's nothing you should think about.' Was all he had told him.

"Hey, babe." Nick smirked, all the while sending a wink to Jeff, as he walked past, a little closer than necessary. The second he'd passed the blonde, Nick turned his face towards Thad, who was in his seat at the other end of the class, and sent him a sneering grin, bearing the message 'Try me. I'm not going to back down.'

Jeff, of course, did not see this look, that Nick had sent Thad. He had only heard Nick's words and seen the wink and his smirk. _That stupid smirk! If I had the chance I'd personally wipe it off his face! But that's not my style. Just- No. I'm not violent, I am not going to be violent, I am going to pretend like he's not even here, and maybe he'll leave me alone._

"Move." Nick's voice sounded next to Jeff, and he dared a quick glance, to see what was going on; he caught a glimpse of Nick bend over the table next to Jeff's, talking to his usual side buddy, Frank. _What the hell is he up to? _"I said, move it!" Nicks voice sounded again, but then turned into a purring. "You're not going to keep me from my new toy, are you?"

Jeff felt shivers running down his spine. _Stop it! –This is disgusting… This is shameful- This is… This is horrible! Not- Sexy. It is not! _ Jeff was lost in his own thoughts, judging himself for the shivers that had run down his spine, and he didn't hear the scrape of the chair next to him.

"Hey?" Nick's voice had turned soft, as if he was trying to seduce Jeff with his voice only. "Babe?" Jeff could practically _hear_ the smirk in Nick's voice. He didn't look to see if he was right though; he just kept his eyes fixed on his table. "You. Me. My room. At eight?" Nick asked, his voice sounding like his confidence told him, he couldn't possibly lose, while using it.

Jeff only felt his body tense at the way Nick was using his voice, and bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything, as he'd only just promised himself to ignore the guy, so that he'd hopefully lose interest.

"How about it?" Nick urged, this time with that little purr in his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jeff exclaimed, before he could stop and remind himself that he had to ignore the guy. As soon as the words were over his lips, Jeff cursed himself in his mind; he didn't want to talk to Nick. Not now, not ever; then maybe it'd all just go away and be normal again.

"C'mon sexy, you know you want to."

"Is that so?" Jeff asked and opened his book for the lesson. "Because I don't recall having any urges to visit your room; nor do I want you inside _my_ room." With his face still turned down, and his eyes now fixed on the book he'd just opened, Jeff was beginning to feel a tingling in his fingers. He didn't want to hit the guy; he just simply didn't know how to react or what to do, to make all the thoughts in his head go away, all the while, figuring out what to respond to Nick's stupid questions.

"So maybe you just want me to take you in this classroom?" Nick's voice did once again send shivers down Jeff's spine. But not exactly in a good way.

"Not in this life time!" While saying this, Jeff had turned his head to look at Nick, and sent him an icy cold gaze. "And I'd prefer it if you would-"

"Jeffrey?" Their teacher's soft voice sounded from the door, and he turned back around to see her standing there. It wasn't before now, Jeff noticed that the class had turned quiet, and that they had probably only head what he'd said.

"Yes, Ms. Sylvin?" Jeff asked and felt his anger and disgust fall, when he looked at her. She had such a nice face; it was hard not to get happy, just from looking at her.

"Don't you think we should leave Mr. Duval alone, so we could start the lesson?" Rio Sylvin said. She didn't sound angry or anything, but her voice was calm and Jeff was sure she knew exactly how calming it was for others to hear her voice, when she talked like that.

"Yes. Sorry." Jeff said, dropping his head slightly and looked at the table once again.

When Rio walked up to the table and started the lesson, Jeff felt Nick's eyes burning as though the guy was trying to look through him, to his soul. He didn't know what to do, really; because talking now, wasn't the best idea, after the way he'd started his class.

All the way through the class, he kept feeling the burn from Nick's eyes, which made it completely impossible for him to concentrate, and Jeff just wished he could go back to his room and hide from the eyes, watching over his every move. But of course he couldn't. He had class and Jeff was not one to leave class.

**Thoughts? Maybe..?**

**Okay.. Loves you!**


	6. Past and Present

**A/N: Okay so there's a few things I need you to read, before you read this. First of all I would like to give a little warning, because there is some of the material in this chapter that might be slightly angsty; Since I'm not completely sure where the border goes for it to be angst, I am not sure if this is anything I should be really aware about, but just so you can consider yourself warned. **

**Also this chapter is longer than the usual; this does not mean to expect that every chapter will be this length from now on; I am trying to keep pushing myself to do my best, so I've tried out, writing longer than usual, and I might keep up getting it longer, I might not; I am not sure about this yet.**

**Another thing is that I can't promise to be this fast with updates always, from now on, but I will do my best to update a little more often that I have been, so far.**

**Okay I think this was all? Please let me know what you think? It means a lot to me, to hear what you guys think about my work.**

**Enjoy?**

Danny still didn't know understand what had been going on the past few days; it all began with that name, Thad had come and he'd even dared to slap him. Nick had come yesterday and had humiliated him in front of everyone, in the hallway, and he just couldn't find head and heels in it all.

Right now he was sitting alone in his dorm; Beat was out. Well actually his name was not beat; that's just what they all called him, because he was just like a human beat box. But Danny was sitting alone, trying to think through what had been going on.

Of course he had figured out by now, that Nick was in love with that Jeff guy. He could keep up that far. And yes, he had to admit that the guy was pretty hot. He was gentle too,_ but just_ _really not Nick's usual type!_ Danny knew very well that Nick was into one nightstands, and he could guess well enough to know that Jeff wasn't into that kind.

Nick was into one nightstands. That was true; but he had not always been like that, and Danny knew that. He knew very well, because before Danny went to Dalton, he and Nick had gone to the same school. This was a very plain and normal school; Nothing like the safe environment inside the walls of Dalton. He and Nick had found out the hard way. While thinking back, flashes began running through his mind.

"_Hey, Danny?" The familiar cheerful voice of his best friend, and crush, sounded behind him. He turned around to see Nick standing there, with a smile playing on his lips, making Danny send him a flashing smile. _

"_Hi, Nicky. What's up?" he found himself asking. God how he loved to look at Nick's face. He always had a smile on his lips, and never failed to make Danny's heart flutter and send butterflies to his stomach. There was just really something about that boy._

"_Uhm. I kinda need to talk to you about something-" Nick started off, and was suddenly looking a little nervous. "In private." The smaller boy added, with something that looked like a little blush, creeping up on his face._

"_Oh. Okay." Danny said with a little frown. He knew that Nick knew that he could always come to him, if he had problems, so actually it wasn't that weird, that the boy was now asking to talk to him. "Well I happen to know that my math local is empty at this time of day, and it's just around the corner?" Danny questioned and gestured for Nick to follow._

_Inside the classroom, Nick was beginning to look very nervous and Danny just wished he could hold him and tell him that he didn't have to be nervous; he could tell him everything without being judged -he did after all have his own little secret. But something in the back of his mind, told him that now wasn't the time._

"_Sooo? What's up?" Danny asked, leaning up against one of the tables, facing Nick who was sitting on one of the other tables._

"_I know-" Nick started but then cleared his throat, just to start over. "I totally understand if you don't want to be my friend after this, but I just need to tell you-" Nick's voice trailed off, but this time he did not begin speaking again._

"_Tell me what? –Nick you know I would never just let you go!"_

"_I know you might think its wrong, but it- To me it's just the only thing right!" Nick tried to explain, but it just seemed so much harder to do, than he might have expected it to be._

"_Nick?" Danny asked when he had gone silent again._

"_I like boys!" Nick burst out, before really thinking further over it. He'd held it inside for so long, and he just couldn't keep it a secret anymore; he was just not strong enough. He needed to share it with someone, and Danny was really the only one he would dare telling, just now._

"_What?" Danny asked, making sure to sound as accepting as possible, but inside he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He didn't find it wrong. Not one bit. He just couldn't believe the doors, which had just been opened before him._

"_I'm gay." Nick admitted after gulping audibly, his face turned towards the floor._

_Danny didn't say anything to this; he just pushed himself off of the table and walked over to wrap his arms around his friend. He pulled Nick close and just held him there, trying to show him how much it meant to him, that he trusted him enough to let him know._

"_I'm relieved, because-" Danny began and looked down at the boy in his arms, taking in how he was just sitting there and looking up at him with big eyes. "I am too." He said in a low voice. _

"_You're not shitting me here, man? Because I'm not sure if I can take that right now." Nick said, with tears in his eyes. He didn't cry, but the tears were there, making his eyes glimpse in the light._

"_No shitting." Danny said with a small smile. "And you know. Knowing this only makes it a whole lot easier for me, to tell you what I've been waiting for a perfect moment to say for a while." He took a deep breath trough his nose. "And I think that moment is now." He said and stroked Nick's cheek with the backside of his left hand._

"_Tell me-" Nick began. "Tell me what? Danny!" Nick really was curious when it came to things about him._

"_Well-" Now it had become Danny's turn to be nervous."Just that… I kind of- maybe-" He gulped and turned his head away, though not letting go of Nick. "I've fallen in love with you." He mumbled, but Nick heard him clearly._

"_Danny." He said, unable to form any other words, but wanting Danny to look at him. "Danny!" He repeated when Danny hadn't reacted the first time. Slightly hesitating, Danny turned his face towards Nick again._

"_Oh!" Danny said when he realized he was still holding Nick. He was just about to let go when Nick grabbed both sides of his face and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips._

Since that moment, he and Nick had been together; neither of them had ever officially asked to other to be his boyfriend; they just knew that they were.

Danny only half noticed the song playing on his iPod changing. He didn't really notice what was going on around him; not that much was happening anyway, since he was alone. The thoughts of his past had taken him elsewhere.

"_Nick!" Danny was walking up to Nick in the hall. Once again they had not had the same class, but meeting each other in the hall made it all just a little bit better._

"_Hey, Dan" Nick chuckled. He looked a little like he'd just seen something funny, but Danny didn't quite know what that should be; Nick was just looking at him after all._

"_What are you laughing at?" Danny asked and felt a little offended. It could only have been him, Nick had laughed at, because no one else was in the hall anymore._

"_Have you been sleeping in class again?" Nick just asked instead and Danny was quite taken aback._

"_What?"_

"_You have my name written on your face." Nick said nonchalantly. _

"_What are you talking about?" Danny asked; he was getting a little confused; He had not written Nick's name on his own face, that was ridiculous! How would he even see what he was doing, if he would ever do something like that?_

"_Well you must have been dozing, since my name is standing backwards on your face, so I'd assume you've been dozing on your notebook?" Nick always so matter-of-fact-like and sometimes it surprised Danny._

"_What? Get it off!" Danny yelped._

_Nick just laughed as he began rubbing the spot on Danny's face, where his name was standing. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. Danny had after all asked him to stay in the hallway a little longer, in the text he'd received. _

"_Oh. Yes!" He said and his face lit up. "Well of course you know prom is coming up, right?" he asked, but didn't give Nick the time to answer, before he continued, "Well I know that you think prom is silly, and I kind of do too. I was just thinking, that since we're, you know- us. I was thinking that maybe we should go together?" He then finally cut to the cored and asked what he'd been trying to._

"_Prom?" Nick tilted his head to the side. "Do you want to? Because if you do then yes; I'll go with you." He said. As Danny knew, Nick did think prom was a little silly, but for Danny, he would go._

"_Well. Yes, I'd like that a lot." Danny then said and smiled at Nick, who just smiled back at him._

"_Now we need to get to class!" Nick said, grabbing Danny's wrist and pulled him along._

Even the day today, Danny kept wishing he'd never asked Nick to go to the prom with him. Not that anything bad happened; it's just that most people do not find it normal that two guys went together to a prom, and they sort of began realizing by then.

It didn't take long after prom, before most people were beginning to stare and buck away when any of them came too close. They had gotten the idea that him and Nick was gay, and they very well knew, that not all people was accepting about this, so they had to do something.

"_Danny I know this is hard for you; it's hard for me too! But I don't want to risk seeing you hurt!" Nick had his voice raised a bit, even though Danny was only a few meters away. Both boys had tears in their eyes because they knew that they had to do this. _

"_Nick I don't want this! Can't you see this is hurting me, exactly like what you say you don't want to happen?" Danny was fighting with all of his might to stay with Nick._

"_Dan, they're going to find out if we keep being so close at school; and if they find out, they won't just keep distance to us!" Nick's voice was hoarse and he felt like he could break down any second. "I don't want them to hurt you." He said in a broken voice and reached out to caress Danny's cheek, but the taller guy turned his face away. "Danny we have to stay apart in school." It pained him to say, and Danny knew, but it had to be that way. "I'm sorry. " Nick whispered before he'd left the room._

No one ever said their break up had been any big scene with a fight and stuff flying through the room. But it did hurt, though they both had known that this was what really had to happen.

They did manage to stay away in the school time, even though they were both aching to fall into each other's arms and never let go. They wanted to but they couldn't. Not in school; but after school they were free to do whatever they wanted to, and after school they often saw each other and spend time together like every other normal couple. Until that one day.

_Nick and Danny was walking down the street, their hands intertwined. They hadn't held hands for days and it felt amazing. It felt so amazing they didn't remember to watch out, and when Danny had kissed Nick in the park, they suddenly heard a shout from behind._

"_FAGS!" Danny and Nick both turned to look at where the sound came from. What they saw was something of the most horrifying Danny had ever seen, and he could never get the image out of his head. Walking towards them was their school's jocks; one of them cracked his knuckles and another one grinned widely, while a few others were yelling nasty words at them._

"_Dan, you need to leave." Nick said, his eyes were wide as he looked into Danny's. It hit Danny, how he Nick actually looked like he was panicking, and Danny understood. This was what they'd been trying to keep away. What they'd been trying to prevent._

"_No. No! –I can't leave you Nick." Danny was slightly panicking as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with being bullied. He wouldn't know what to do and when he would be thinking back, later, he knew he would have broken down much faster than most people would have._

"_What have we got here? A couple of fairies, huh?" One guy said as they getting closer, and the others laughed. "We don't want you around here, spreading your fairy dust all over the place!" The guy then said in a strong voice._

"_Hey, Tomas!" Another guy called, making the one who'd just been talking; turn his face to look at him. "Do you think we can cure them?" it was scoff and chills were running down his spine as his hand clenched. "Maybe we can punch the gay out of them?"_

"_Danny!" Nick yelped in panic when he heard that sentence. Danny's hand was still in his, and their fingers were still laced together when one of the jocks grabbed Nick's shoulder. "Run, Danny!" His voice pitched at the pain from the jocks clenching fingers._

"_No! Nick! I'm not leaving!" Danny whined. He winced hard as a cracking sound was heard, when one of the other jocks had grabbed Danny's shoulder and hauled him away, tearing their fingers apart from each other._

_Somehow Danny got luckier than Nick had, since the jock that had grabbed him just threw him on the ground, and didn't hold on to him, like the other did, at Nick. He did whimper when he hit the ground though._

"_Danny! I said LEAVE!" Nick shrieked, and something in his voice made Danny obey. –Something he would regret ever after. He ran, like he was told. He ran and he didn't look back. The tears were streaming down his face and he could hardly breathe, he just kept running._

Even the day today; Danny did not know exactly what had happened to Nick that day. He just knew that the next time he'd met him, he'd been different. He didn't care about the way he dressed and his arm was in a sling. This was not the thing which had puzzled Danny the most; it was the look in his eyes. The usual happy glint in Nick's eyes was gone and he looked like nothing would ever mean anything to him again.

Truth was; Nick never became himself again. He changed completely, and the happy boy, that Danny once knew but still very much cared for, had changed into something he only hardly recognized.

Danny didn't even remember how it got decided that the two of them should transfer to Dalton together, but it happened. He did recall that their parents had been involved, though. They'd ended up transferring to Dalton as fast as possible; and they began the same day. It didn't take long though, before they became separated and got different friends and came down to only seeing each other once in a while for a one night stand.

It really did hurt to think about, but during his stream of thoughts, Danny had pulled a couple of sheets of paper out from under the bed, where he always kept them. His fingers ran over them as a gentle caressing, when he read the lyrics that he and Nick once had written together. "My Shining Star." The title stood clear at the top. It wasn't professional at all, but it still meant a lot to him, that simple words on the paper.

* * *

><p>Jeff had a free period and was back in his room, in front of his laptop, watching as Skype was trying to reach his little brother. He was alone since Thad had stayed back to talk to David and Wes about something for the next competition they were going to take part in or something, so why not take the time to call his brother and just chat a little?<p>

"Jeff? Jeff are you okay?" Austin's face popped up on Jeff's screen and he smiled at his brother; knowing that his camera was turned on as well.

It was a little funny, how much the two boys looked alike, yet they looked so different. They both had the same blonde hair; only Austin's were thicker and slightly curvy, while Jeff's had always been very flat and showed slight signs that he naturally wasn't platinum blonde. Austin's nose was a little bigger than Jeff's, and his eyes were slightly darker than Jeff's. Jeff's face was also a little slimmer than Austin's, but yet they really just looked so much alike.

"I'm fine Austin!" Jeff chuckles when his little brother visibly relaxed. "Can't an older brother, living on his school, call his little brother without it having to be because something is wrong?" Jeff couldn't help but laugh a little. Austin always did this to him; he always made him smile, which was one of the things he really loved about him.

"I suppose." Austin agreed. "It's just not so often you call me at this time of day. Isn't Thad supposed to be with you now?" The younger Sterling asked with a frown; he knew that Jeff preferred to call him when he was alone, since it wasn't always something other people needed to hear, what they were talking about.

"He stayed back, with Wes and David." Jeff shrugged. There wasn't really much to say about it. "They needed to talk about some solo they didn't know who to give to, or whatever." Jeff had really had a lot of problems with concentrating today; his brother just had this quality of taking Jeff's mind of things, which was yet another reason, why Jeff loved him.

"A solo, huh?" Austin sent him a little smirk through the screens; he knew his brother was a great singer. "They should just give it to you already." Austin laughed and his whole face just brightened. It always did when he smiled.

"Oh, stop it Austin!" Jeff rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the slight blush that crept up on his face from the compliment. "How's mom and dad?" He asked instead to avoid talking about himself.

"They're fine. –Dad just got out of bed again; he was ill, remember?" Austin simply said. There wasn't much to say, since it all went pretty well. "How about you, man? Any guy that I will have to come and take _the talk_, with?" Austin just laughed, when Jeff blushed.

"_Austin_!" Jeff yelped and put his hands to his face, slightly hiding himself away.

"What?" Austin questioned. "So there is someone? Well a potential boyfriend needs to treat you right, Jeff!" The younger reasoned.

"But you don't have to talk to him!" Jeff argued, but realized that he just busted himself, the moment the words left his mouth, and he blushed deeper.

"Are you getting anywhere with him?" Austin asked with his chin resting on his hand, talking as though having a gay brother and talking about guys with him, like he talked with his friends about girls, was the most natural thing in the world for him.

"I-" Jeff started. "Not really." He then sighed. "He's kind of a jerk, and I don't even know what it is with him, and he kind of looks at me like I was some sort of toy that he's playing with." Jeff didn't really know what to do with himself as he confessed this to his brother, so he just sighed deeply, once more and waited for Austin's respond.

"What? He can't just play with you!" Austin yelped. "Okay either you show him that you're not one to play with, or I'm coming to do it for you!" Jeff could clearly both hear and see that Austin was getting angry, and he couldn't really blame him.

"And how do you expect me to show him that?" Even though Jeff was the oldest, he'd never really had any experience with relationships, like Austin had, so it didn't even feel wrong for Jeff to ask him for advice.

"Show him what it's like to feel like a toy?" Austin said as though it was the most obvious ever. "Give him a taste of his own medicine! It'll show him that you're not one to play with, _and _it will give you his attention." Austin leaned back in his seat and looked at Jeff on the screen, mirroring Jeff's position.

"What?" Jeff asked but his alarm made them both stop. "Oh. Austin, listen. I need to get back to class, but you are _not _coming to teach Nick a lesson, you're staying home. I'll handle this, okay?" Jeff brushed the conversation off, after he'd turned off the alarm.

"Okay." Austin just said with a slight shake of his head and a little roll of his eyes; yet he was smiling.

"Thanks, man. I'll call you later." Jeff said and sent his brother as he was about to close the conversation.

"Hey, Jeff!" Austin's voice stopped him.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked and looked at his brother one more time.

"Go get him, tiger." Austin grinned, his smile turning even wider as his brother grinned as well.

"You're such a cliché!" And with that, followed but a light giggle, Jeff closed the conversation and closed the laptop. It only took him a few minutes to gather his things for the next class, before he brushed out of the door.

Jeff walked down the hall in his own thoughts. He was kind of confused now that he wasn't talking to Austin no more, and his thoughts ran wild; though hours had passed since he'd woken up and it happened, he was confused. Confused was one thing. Embarrassed was another. He'd never done anything like that before, and he had promised himself that this was the first and only time he would let himself do anything like that.

He had to admit that he was very ashamed. He'd never woken up with that kind of feeling before. He had kept seeing flashes of deep, dark brown eyes, when he'd realized the strong feeling between his legs. He had kept remembering a rough touch, which he knew for sure he had never felt. He had not been able to stop himself; but he _had_ promised himself that he would never do it again. Not under those circumstances.

He was truly lost in thoughts about what he'd done, and the strange part was that no matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't. Those brown eyes kept haunting him, so he just faced the ground as he turned the corner, but met something firm but soft.

"Watch it!" a voice hissed and Jeff's head jerked up to look right into those deep, brown eyes he'd been dreaming about.

"I-" Jeff began but shut his mouth again. Those eyes were nothing like the ones he'd seen in his dream, yet he knew that it was the same set. "I'm sorry." He then said.

"You better fucking be!" Nick swore; making Jeff take a step back. He'd never heard Nick talk that way, and if he thought he sounded harsh before, well he obviously had never expected this. Honestly he'd never expected anyone to talk to him like that.

"I'm really sorry but-" Jeff began and then stopped again to gulp.

"But, what!?" Nick's voice was hard as a rock and it hit Jeff right in the face.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, his eyes showing slight concern. "What's the problem?" Jeff knew that something had to be up because yeah, Nick was cocky and thought he was better than others, but he wasn't rude. Well now he was, but he'd never been before.

"_You_ are my fucking problem!" The smaller teen snarled. "Now get out of my way little white miss fucking saint! I need to get to class." Nick scoffed before his voice turned into a grumble.

"I'm… Very sorry… Whatever I've done-" Jeff felt his eyes get watery and knew that by now they would be big and blank.

"I-" Nick began in a split second of weakness. He was certain that he would never win, so he urged himself to stay away and pretend like he'd never seen any glimpse of hope, when he looked at Jeff. "Yeah, whatever." He then said and pushed past him and walked away. Regretting everything, the second he'd turned the next corner. The look Jeff had had in his eyes; the look of a kicked puppy, was following him around but he pushed it away, to the back of his mind.

Jeff though, was standing as though he'd been pinned to the ground. He felt like something had ripped his heart out and stomped on it; yet a little glimmer of something he couldn't quite place, had been seeded in his mind, the second Nick's features of defenses had fallen for just a split second, like Nick might not mean it. Maybe he just… -Jeff didn't even know, but something had happened that split second and it gave Jeff the clue, that Nick would not stay like that forever.

**Any thoughts?**

**Anyone at all?**


	7. Gone Bad

**A/N: Hello. And sorry. Already now. That it's taken me AGES to get this done.. I've kind of had a lot to do with school and my drivers licence and scouting and working with my arm (I have a weird arm. Probably didn't know that, huh?) -But really, I'm so sorry I haven't finished before now, but well.. then you will at least get a little somethin' somethin' later in this chapter, that you might like.. which I might or might not will ruin again. YAY!**_  
><em>

**Anyways. I have also had kind of a little writersblock at the beginning of this, so if it's a little rusty at first, that's why. I apologise!**

**Nevertheless. Please tell me what you think? And I might be faster next time. I won't promise anything, but I'll try, okay! I really will, so please don't eat me!**

**and now! Enjoy it, maybe!**

_What the heck?_ Nick tilted his head slightly to the side, and narrowed his eyes. _That can't be- _Nick knew for a fact that Jeff had a free period and would most likely be spending it in his room, like he always did, but _then how?_

Though it had been a whole day, since Nick had seen Jeff the last time, the face and eyes of the blonde had been hunting him, as a result of how he'd treated him, the last time the met in the hall.

But the hunting Nick had felt, just haven't reached this state before now, where others in the halls reminded him of the blonde. Not before now, when he'd just turned his head to look after the guy he thought he'd recognized.

_That can't be._ Nick thought to himself, one more time, shaking his head as he took one more step forward. But then- "Jeff?" Before he even got to think about what he was doing, Nick had turned on his heel, reached out his hand and closed it around the arm of the blonde guy, who'd just walked past him.

"Uhm- No?" A soft voice said, as the blonde guy turned around to face Nick. "I'm-" He began, but was cut off before he got to utter one more word.

"Oh. I thought you were-" Nick began, but cut himself off. "You just look like someone-" Once again Nick cut off himself before he got to finish his sentence. "Like Jeff." He then said and frowned lightly. He didn't want to seem weak, but he was confused, that was for sure.

"That might be because I'm his brother, Austin." The blonde said with a lifted eyebrow, but reached out his hand, for Nick to shake it; that was after all only the most polite thing to do.

"Oh." The brunette said, but didn't take Austin's hand. That wasn't really his style. "I… I better go." He then turned around to leave.

"Okay." Austin said and pulled his hand back to himself again. "Hey, could you tell me where Jeff's room is?" He asked quickly before the brunette was out of hearing range. It might have been a little too long since he'd been there last, and he wasn't sure he remembered exactly where the dorm room was placed.

"Up the stairs, sixth door to the left." Nick said over his shoulder, hurrying away to hide how the meeting with the younger Sterling had hit him in the face with guilt over the way he'd treated the older Sterling, the day before. He wasn't used to guilt. He wasn't used to caring about how his treatment affected other people, and he didn't know how to react. Therefore he hurried away, to flee the feeling.

"Crazy." Austin mumbled to himself with a smile, shaking his head. He turned back around and began his walk again; heading for the stairs.

_People are weird._ Austin agreed with himself as he'd reached the stairs and began his climb to the top of them. Not even had this been a weird experience for him, but generally a lot of other people was weird as well. So he didn't even need to think much about it, before he'd agreed with himself about it.

Placing a soft knock on the door in front of him, which he'd been told was Jeff's, Austin took the time to fix the bag, hanging over his shoulder.

The blonde's face jerked up, when the door flung open, revealing another blonde, standing on the other side. First expression of the older blonde was happiness, then confusion, but soon turned into mild frustration, followed by a frown and a soft groan.

"What are you doing here, Austin?" Jeff questioned, even though he very well knew what. "I thought I told you to stay home! I can handle this." He then added with a soft sigh, as he stepped to the side to let the younger Sterling inside.

"Handle what?" Austin asked, and stepped inside the dorm. "Can't a dude go visit his brother, just because he feels like it?" He continued; trying to look and sound as innocent as he possibly could.

"Austin. Really?" Jeff asked with a frown, saying that he very well knew this wasn't the reason why he'd come.

"Okay fine." Austin began. "I just knew you couldn't pull yourself together, to give that Nick guy, a piece of his own medicine!" He then gave in. He knew his brother, and he knew he wasn't capable of pulling this off, without his help.

"What's your plan?" Jeff sighed, with a gesture to the bag, which Austin had just now, swung off his shoulder and placed on the floor; indirectly agreeing that his brother was indeed right.

"I've got everything that we're going to need!" Austin said, as his face lit up in a bright smile, making Jeff chuckle lightly over the enthusiasm. "I've thought about it all, man! This can't go wrong!" the younger one of them added, as he bend down to unzip the bag he'd brought with him.

All the while Austin was enthusiastically searching for something in the bag of his; Jeff shook his head and went to sit down on his bed. He'd only just sat down; when something black fell out of the edge of the bag. "Austin?" He asked. "What's that?" Somehow that something made him kind of want to back out, though he didn't.

"What's what?" Austin lifted his head and looked at his brother.

" That." Jeff pointed to the something, hanging out of the bag, which he couldn't really see what was, from the distance.

"Oh. This?" The younger of the blonde's grinned and grabbed, whatever it was and pulled at it, until he released a big rocker looking leather jacket. "It's my new jacket!" His smile grew, and he threw the jacket at his brother, a giggle escaping his mouth when it hit him right in the face.

"What? You want me to dress up in only leather, and seduce him like a slut?" Jeff scoffed, but couldn't help but smile.

"No!" Austin laughed. "Just the jacket!" With that, he pulled a pair of black jeans and a V-neck tee. "You're going to wear this!" He said, as he got up from the floor and walked over, to hand the clothing to his brother.

"But you _do_ want me to seduce him?" Jeff questioned, as he let a hand trail over the leather, now resting in his lap. Was this really a good idea? He couldn't figure it out, but his didn't get much time to think about it before his brother interrupted his thought.

"Try it on!" Austin encouraged. He knew that students were supposed to wear their uniform at the school, but he also knew that this was only on week days, and since it was now Friday, that was not going to ruin his plan.

"Fine." Jeff groaned, but got up and headed for the bathroom on shuffling feet.

"Take your time." Austin said in a light voice before he threw himself on his back, on his brother's bed and smiled.

"I'm going to jump on your stomach, if you're asleep when I get out again!" and with that, and a point of his finger, to the younger Sterling; Jeff closed the door to change.

* * *

><p>History. History was boring. Just like every other stupid subject he had at this school. Well, that's at least how Nick thought about it himself. He was sitting in the back of the class; feet on the table, chair standing on only two of its four legs and hands folded behind his head.<p>

As always, he was only listening with half an ear, and his mind was beginning to wander off. How did he even get in this situation? He didn't remember. Somehow it seemed like he blew all his chances out in the dark, whenever they showed up and danced in front of his face, instead of reaching out to grab it. But what did it matter anyway? He did what he wanted to, when he wanted to and where he wanted to.

Nick was used to getting what he wanted. He always got what he wanted. Somehow, it just seemed to have passed Jeff's attention that this was how things were meant to be. That he was meant to give in, and just give Nick what he wanted.

How hard could it be really? It was one word! A simple 'yes', and that would be all he needed, before he could go on to something new! The guy didn't have to do anything but spread his legs and take it; how hard could that be? Unless he's a virgin, of course. _Oh my god he's _got_ to be a virgin! What other explanations can there be? –Lots of virgins would love, for me to be their first though._

"Mr. Duval!" Nick's head jerked up, when he was torn out of his thoughts, by the sound of his teacher, calling his name.

"Yes, miss?" Nick said, when he was looking into his teachers face, and he tried to look like he had been listening, all along.

"What did I just say?" The teacher asked, her hands settled on her hips and a displeased look on her face.

"Uh-" Nick voice sounded as he looked into his teachers eyes, and was instantly lost. He had really never realized this before, but looking into his teacher's eyes, looked exactly like if he looked right into Jeff's eyes. Those eyes sent him right back, into the fires. He did want to apologize to Jeff, for what he did; but saying 'Sorry' was just not something he did. And why should he? He'd just tried to stay away, like Jeff had obviously shown, he wanted him to. How could it be his fault that no matter what he did, it was not good enough for Jeff?

* * *

><p>"Austin, this is ridiculous." Jeff sighed, when he came out of the bathroom, dressed in his brothers clothe.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Austin questioned, "That's perfect! He cannot say no to that." The younger of them said, as he motioned his index finger, to increase all of Jeff, as what Nick could not say no to.

"Really?" Jeff said and rose an eyebrow, but he didn't get to say more before Austin cut him off again.

"Come on, Jeff." The younger of the Sterling's urged. "Give it a chance!" And that's when they came. The puppy eyes; those Jeff just really couldn't say no to, even if he wanted to.

"Fine." Jeff sighed. "But do I really have to wear it all the time?" he asked, because this really wasn't anywhere near what he would usually wear and feel home in. "Can't I just wear it when I know he's going to be near?"

"No!" His brother exclaimed. "You never know when he'll show up around a corner! He'll see right through you, if you only wear it when you have classes together or whatever." He added, just to point out his view a little further.

"Okay fine." Jeff agreed, though a little reluctantly, and then went to sit down next to his brother, on the bed. "On that note. How's it going with Ashton's school?" He wondered. Ashton was their brother, in between them of age. He'd always been kind of a rebel, and Jeff always worried about him. As the oldest he felt a little bad for leaving home and not being home to help his brother.

"He's-" Austin stared, but then stopped. He knew it was a touchy subject for his brother. "Well he's hanging on." He then said. "He's trying, but I just don't think he believes enough in his abilities in school." He sighed. He knew that Jeff would be worried, but somewhere Jeff knew it already, he just needed to know once in a while, that Ash was at least trying.

"I suppose I could have told myself that." Jeff sighed, but then let go of the subject. "How about the other two?" He asked, referring to their sister in between, and their younger brother.

"Well Jen is-" He stared, but once again stopped, this time to let a small smile spread on his face. "I think she might have gotten a boyfriend, who she hasn't introduced to the family yet." His smile grew a little by the thought. He liked that his sister was happy, obviously.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And James seems to be doing great as well!" He added and let the good things fill the room instead of the problems with their other brother.

"That's really amazing!" Jeff smiled, but before he could ask any more questions, or say any more, his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh. Who's texting me, now?" He asked, mostly to himself, as he pulled out the phone to unlock it.

"Who is it?" Austin asked, before Jeff even got to think about saying anything.

"Wes." Jeff said, a little confused but then read the text. "Extra Warbler practice today, in a half hour." He said as he locked the phone to put it back in his pocket.

"I suppose I'll have to leave it all up to you then." Austin said with a little laugh, as he got up on his feet. "Make me proud, okay?" He said, faking the voice of a parent, sending her child out in his first soccer match.

"Hey, bro?" Jeff exclaimed when Austin had picked up his bag.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Jeff said with a smile.

"You're welcome." With that, Austin turned to the door and left the room, heading for the entrance to the school, as he called their sister Jenifer, to come and pick him up.

* * *

><p>Jeff quickly stuffed his ear buds into his ears, and turned the volume a little up, on his iPod, before leaving his dorm room, to go to the extra practice. That is was a really weird day for having warblers practice, never occurred to him, as he recognized the familiar beat to a Rihanna song began to pound in his ears.<p>

It only took him about two steps to hit the rhythm and walk in pace with the music, like he always did when he was listening to music.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

Jeff had never really thought about the lyrics before now, but for some strange reason, he did now. And now that he did, he realized how insanely inappropriate it actually was.

_Take it, take it  
>baby, baby<em>

Listening to his music, Jeff didn't even realize how people were staring at him, but could he blame them really? They were not used to see him like that. It was like he was lost in the music, kind of feeling it.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

His thoughts were secretly wondering, as he walked towards the choir room. And that's when they suddenly hit him, when he realized that these lyrics reminded him of that one guy. That guy who was really so rude, whenever they spoke. But yet deep down; very, very deep down, Jeff thought he could find something good, that he desired very badly.

It was though, over Jeff's understandings, how he could possibly want someone, who's that rude, especially coming from a family, where he'd been thought from mother's breast, how to act politely around people and how to have manners; which he definitely didn't see in Nick.

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

Love me? Yeah if only he could do that. Well in the nice way. Jeff was really not the person who wished for sex or anything like that. He just wanted to be loved, if he had to be with someone. This was also a reason, as to why he was confused about Nick. Was he capable of that?

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be the captain_

What exactly it was, Jeff wanted, was hard, even for himself to figure out. Yeah he wanted love. But considering who, he'd happened to fall for; it was really hard to believe that it was love. _I mean- He's never going to love someone. Is he? He's not the type to. _So yes, he did wonder what is was he wanted from Nick.

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_

Just then, Jeff realized that he was almost there. Thinking of it, it was maybe a little weird to put music in his ears, for that short walk; but he did, and he enjoyed it.

_Tonight_

_I'mma let you be a rider_

Reaching the door, Jeff stopped outside to let the current part of the song finish, before he turned it off.

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up, Babe_

That's when he turned off the music and neatly folded the wire to the ear buds around his iPod, and then put it in the pocket of the leather jacket he was still wearing.

Jeff didn't even really know what he expected to find when he would enter the room, but it was certainly not what he found, when he opened the door and took a step inside. He wasn't met by the usual ocean of voices talking in the room, and when he looked around he first thought the room was empty, until he saw someone sitting on top of the counsel's desk.

"Nick?" Jeff asked in confusion and took a step closer. "What are you doing here? Where's the Warblers?" He asked, confused.

"Well." Nick purred, from his place on top of the desk. "Some of them might be home for the weekend? And some of them is wandering around campus." He shrugged as he pushed himself off the desk and onto his feet.

"But Wes-"

"Wes texted you, yeah?" Nick said as he fished Wes' phone out of his pocket and waved it in the air. That's when his eyes fell on Jeff's clothing. He'd really just asked Jeff to come, so he could talk to him, or at least try to. But that clothe was not something he would be able to deal with for long, he felt just by seeing it now.

"Okay. So I'm here?" The blonde said quizzically. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice slightly defensive.

"Wow. Easy there tiger." Nick said with a little smirk on his face. "I just want to chat." He then said. "How about you come over here?" he added and gestured for Jeff to come over.

"Chat? About what?" He asked, though he moved closer to the brunette, slightly naïve as he was.

* * *

><p>How it happened, Jeff wasn't actually sure about. He'd ended up in Nick's arms, god knows how, but he did. Jeff's right hand was lying around Nick's neck, and he looked down into the brunette's eyes. He was so close, and he could just kiss him, right now!<p>

_What are you saying! You are not gonna kiss ANYONE! Especially not this ass!_ Jeff's thoughts cut himself off, before he did anything, and he woke up, feeling as if he'd been in a trance; he'd sharply turned to leave, but Nick's hands had tightened around his hips and pulled him back.

Nick looked him in the eye, as if to find any glimpse of emotion in them. He wasn't for long, looking into Jeff's eyes that is, it was only a split second, before he pushed up on his toes, and clashed his lips against Jeff's, falling down on his flat feet again, only stretching his body, to keep connected with Jeff, as their lips started moving smoothly together.

Nick's lips felt strange against his. Not in the like 'this-is-so-wrong' strange, kind of way, like a homophobe might would have thought. More like, he'd expected it to feel different, than it did, to feel them against his own. He'd half expected it to feel like Danny's had felt, half expected it to feel like there was no feelings behind, only cold… nothing! No hate, no love, no anger; nothing! But well, that wasn't exactly the case. He did feel something, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was; he did feel something, but it was nothing like when Danny had forced himself on him.

It felt- Kind of nice, and Jeff allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, for just a few moments, before Nick's hands moved on Jeff's hips, pulling him slightly closer. That's when everything returned to him, and he realized what was happening. His eyes flew open and his hands fell to Nick's chest and pushed, as he tore himself out of Nick's hands.

"What the fuck?" Nick swore, surprised at how suddenly the kiss had ended; much differently from how he'd expected it to.

"I can't." Jeff whispered with his eyes still wide open, as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"What?" Nick frowned; half because he didn't hear what Jeff had said, half because he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I can't." Jeff repeated and took a step back. His mind was a mess and he really didn't know how to find where one though ended and a new one begun.

"What do you mean you can't!?" Nick's voice rose as he spoke, so that at the end of the sentence, he was half yelling, which only made the blonde step even further back.

"I just can't!" Jeff tried again and felt his face beginning to burn. He couldn't tell Nick why. He couldn't tell Nick about Danny; about what happened. He just couldn't. It was too personal, and even just trying to tell Thad, back then, was too much for him, so how could he tell a jerk like Nick, about it? Especially when the jerk is as angry, as Nick was right that moment.

"Of course you can! It's not like you have to do _anything_ else than lie down on the couch and spread your fucking legs!" Nick yelled as his face flustered with anger. Anger, confusion and hurt. The last two hidden behind the overshadowing anger.

"No! You don't understand!" Jeff exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. That sentence might have been just about the last thing he wanted to hear that exact moment.

"THEN TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Jeff really didn't think Nick's voice could rise any further now, and had he given it second though, he would be certain that the whole school might've heard it, when Nick's voice literally exploded.

"No!" The blonde said, once again. Standing his ground, though he was slightly scared to do so, at this very moment, after what happened last time he did so, towards an angry dude at this school.

"Why the hell not!?" Nick exclaimed as his voice had fallen to a lower level, yet the anger was still there, at the exact same level as before.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jeff felt his own anger beginning to coil. He never got angry just like that, but when people wouldn't understand, it was just like he couldn't help it, and it just took over and turned him into someone else.

"No, because you won't tell me, for Christ's sake!" Nick argued, as he still had no clue what the hell Jeff was on about.

"Because it's none of your business!" _Not even considering, you were his reason._ Jeff added in his mind, as his mind was just about to wander back to that horrific moment when Danny had pounded on his bathroom door. His mind didn't get to go that long though, before Nick's voice cut through him again.

"You know what? Fine! I don't care!" Nick growled, and Jeff found out he was wrong. This was the last thing he wanted to hear in this situation.

"You don't care?" Jeff asked, seriously hurt this time. "You don't _care!?_" Jeff's voice started to rise again. "Then WHY did you drag me into this!? I was _fine_ before you started chasing me; I was _fine_ before you started dragging me into this little game of yours!" at this point, the tears were starting to run down over Jeff's heated cheeks. "If you don't care, then why didn't you just leave me alone, and go fuck around with someone, who actually is into that shit!? What's the point in chasing someone, when you know they are not into one night stands, or whatever it is you think you're doing? Did you really just want to see me hurt!? Was that what you wanted? Because then bravo, you reached your goal!" With those words, Jeff turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Nick asked himself after he'd been standing alone for a few moments, in the choir room, the door closed after Jeff had stormed out and slammed it after him.

**Whaddya think?**

**Anything at all? Please? *Is begging on crying knees***


	8. Maybe I was wrong

_**A/N: Hey peeps. Two things: Sorry this is so short, and sorry it's taking me so damn long! I've (Again) had this huge writersblock and I just- I haven't been capable of writing, the past weeks.. months.. Yeah.. Sorry. But here it is, after all! Chapter eight!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

The phone in his hand buzzed once more, just like when it had been in his pocket. Reading the letters on the screen without really caring, he made sure that he'd read the name of the caller right at first glance. He really didn't want to answer. He didn't, so he wouldn't. He just waited for it to stop buzzing, before he turned it off without caring if he cut the outside world off by this particular gesture. He slit the phone back into his pocket, as he lifted the bottle in his other hand and put it to his mouth. He really didn't care about much at this moment. Everything was so confusing, he agreed with himself, as he removed the bottle and gazed out over campus, with the bitter taste of beer, playing on his tongue.

Sitting there on the thick stone fence, around campus, he realized how he'd never felt this way before. Never felt so out of order and disable. Simply disable. He had never felt this way and never felt anything the slightest like it. The confusion was fighting itself inside his brain and kept giving him different and wrong answers, to all the questions he was asking himself.

This was so not like him. The guy he once was would never stay out after curfew. He would have never touched alcohol on campus. Generally, who he was before, would never had broken any rules, like he was right now when he lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke.

The old him, would never do anything like this. But he was not the same anymore. Something had changed inside, back when it all collided and his world collapsed.

When he laid his neck back, he blew out the rest of the smoke through his mouth. With closed eyes he sat there. He didn't hear the quiet steps, getting closer. He didn't see the tall silhouette making its way towards him.

He didn't notice a thing, before the guy was standing right next to him. "Sitting out here, all alone?" a well known voice asked right into his ear; making him jump in surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought ignoring your call would be enough." He grumbled, when he'd settled after the surprise, his eyes fixed on one Sebastian Smythe.

"You know, it really isn't polite to just ignore someone's calls." Sebastian's voice was dripping with something that couldn't be described any better than with the word sugar. It was so sweet it almost hurt ones teeth to listen to and so fake, no one would even question it.

"What do you want Smythe?" Asked Nick; spitting out the other teens name.

"Oh, don't you use those defenses on me." Sebastian purred. "I know what you're doing out here. I saw that pretty little angel-face of yours, run off today." He added and caressed Nick's face with two fingers before he took the cigarette out of the brunette's hand and put it to his lips. "He cried." He stated, before breathing a mouthful of air and smoke down in his lungs.

"What?" Nick choked, his attention now fully directed to Sebastian, as his face were taking a light red color on what had been until now been pale skin, because of the cold outside.

"Oh yeah. He was a mess. Shaking and sobbing. The tears kept streaming down his face." Sebastian said to him, with a smug smile on his face. Somehow it didn't seem to have bothered him the least, to have seen another person break down. He honestly only seemed to enjoy the way Nick was reacting.

Normally Nick would have yelled by now, and he would have left Sebastian behind, or slapped him across the face, but something held him back. No matter how much they argued, and how much Sebastian's words felt like a stab through the heart; he understood. He knew what it was like to be a bad guy, and how this kind of treatment, sometimes was needed, to get back on your feet.

"And you haven't even heard the best part." Smythe grinned, sending shivers down Nick's spine. "Yeah, when I found him and comforted him, we went to my place, and totally got it on." Waggling his eyebrows once as he spoke, he drew it even closer to the border.

"You're lying." Nick said, more to himself than to Sebastian, and jumped down from the stone fence, turning his back on Sebastian.

"Yeah, I did." Sebastian said and took a step closer. "But he did cry. A lot." He said; putting the cigarette to his lips again, sucking the end, before continuing. "Mumbled something about Danny." He finished, as he very well knew that Nick would be furious by the moment that comment slipped.

"He what!?" Nick yelped and turned on his heel; suddenly facing the taller one of them, closer than he'd expected and before he got to do anything more, a set of hands were placed on each side of his face, and a pair of lips were pressed to his own.

Nothing but the kiss was filling Nick's head. It wasn't like that kind of sappy romantic kisses, you see in movies. It was heated and filled emotions, which could not be clarified as love. But when Nick closed his eyes, he imagined it to be another person he was kissing, he even made himself believe that he could taste Jeff on is lips.

That was when Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle and Nick's eyes flew open, the illusion was gone and now there was just him and Sebastian and the light taste of Jeff, still lingering in his memory. Nicks hands moved to Sebastian's chest and pushed him away.

"Aww, little Nicky doesn't want to play?" Sebastian teased and then licked his lips, with his eyes fixed on Nick.

"Don't call me that!" Nick muttered and turned his head, to hide the slight blush on his face, from the embarrassment he felt from the nickname.

"Oh, come one Nick. Don't be like that." Said Sebastian, whilst trying to get the attention of the smaller brunette. "Let me take care of you, eh?" He said, and took a step closer.

"And why would I do that?" Nick asked; his old cocky self, back in place. "Now give me my damn cigarette!" he shot, when he realized that it was still hanging between two of Sebastian's fingers.

"Because I can make you feel better." Sebastian reasoned and held out the cigarette for Nick to take. "I can make you feel good." Sebastian's voice was low when he said this, and shivers ran down Nick's spine, when he took the cigarette and sucked on it.

"You don't say?" The smaller one of them said, after blowing out the rest of the smoke, he'd just inhaled.

"I do." Sebastian only said.

"And how do you know, exactly?" Nick scoffed with an eyebrow raised.

"Please!" Sebastian said; his voice full of scorn of Nick's attempts to resist an easy fuck. "You don't think I would know, after hearing several guys screaming my name, in pure pleasure?" He continued, with the scornfulness still lingering on his voice.

"What if I don't want to be 'just another guy'?" Nick asked and suddenly sounded very tired as he sighed heavily.

"But you do, don't you?" The taller one asked, taking a step closer and raising his and to caress Nick's cheek. "You're far gone in Jeff, that's obvious to everyone, but you also want sex, which you're not getting with Jeff; so what's there to lose?" his hand cupping Nick's cheek.

"Let's see. My pride!?" Nick shot back, after slapping Sebastian's hand away, maybe a little harder than intended, but he was frustrated, and who could blame him, really?

"Pride? You? You're making me laugh." Sebastian said and rolled his eyes, with a little laugh on his voice, only to emphasize his point. "Listen Nick. You've been fucking around, for just as long as me, with far less class than me. Baby, whatever pride you might have had? It's gone now." He finished coldly; whether it hurt the smaller guy, didn't bother him in that particular moment.

"Oh really?" Nick growled; the sound coming from the back of his throat. "Then maybe you should stuff that stupid little laugh up your own butt!" He fired and felt his face heat up from his temper, beginning to coil.

"Maybe I will. But you wouldn't get much out of that, now would you?" Sebastian smirked; pleased with himself, for the glimpse of a surprised look, flickering over Nick's face.

"And I would have if I let you 'take care of me'?" the scoff was back on Nick's voice, but only slightly covering up the anger.

"Oh, believe me you wo-"

Hands settled on hips in a tight grasp. Hands turned the body around. Back pressed against the fence. A low gasp sounding over the silence. Lips pressed on lips. A hand intertwined in dark brown hair. Lips parting, tongues darting out, eyelashes brushing together. Heavy breathing through the nose. One set of lips pulling away, to trail kissed down over the other's neck.

A low moan escaped from Sebastian's throat and his eyes flew open, when Nick's teeth suddenly dug into the flesh, right where his neck connects to the shoulders, leaving a purplish love bite. He suddenly realized what was happening, and pushed off the wall, to turn them around. To take control.

Nick felt himself being backed up against the fence, just like he's pushed Sebastian against it, moments ago. He was suddenly not able to tell what went on, and to push away; he just let it happen. Let his hands slide under Sebastian's blazer, as the taller one of them attacked his neck and covered it with kisses, bites and small licks, that all send shivers down the spine, of the smaller boy, as he tilted his head back, to give better access to his sensitive skin.

* * *

><p>"Thad?" Jeff asked with a shaky breath.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You're not busy, are you?" He asked into the phone in his hand, praying that Thad was in fact not busy. He really needed to talk, and it was like the only one he could talk to about this, was Thad, who just so happened not to be there.

"Not really no? What's up, Jeff?"

"Something happened-" Jeff begun but stopped to swallow and never continued.

"What happened, Jeff?"

"Between me and Nick." He then said, as though he hadn't heard a word of what Thad just said to him, from the other end of the conversation.

"Jeff? What happened between you and Nick?"

"I-" Jeff started, and tears began to whelm up in his eyes. "We-" He then tried again. "He-" a single tear now rolled down, over his cheek. "He kissed me, Thad." He then finally burst out.

"What?"

"Or- Well- At first it was only him, but then-" Jeff then inhaled sharply. "I liked it. I think," He added the last part with his eyebrows furrowed, as he wasn't exactly sure, but he did know that he felt something. Something that came so suddenly, he just pulled away the fastest he could.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I don't really know what you want me to say." There was a pause. "How did it happen?"

"Well I got a text from Wes and- I suppose that was Nick to. Well he told me to come to extra warblers practice, but only Nick was there, and the leather jacket and stuff, must have made him act on it, I think, I don't know-" He was then cut off.

"Hold on! Leather jacket?"

"That was Austin's idea!" Jeff defended himself.

"But you kissed, and you liked it. Jeff I think maybe-" Once again, there was a pause. "Have you considered that you might actually, really like him?"

"What? Like him!? Thad haven't you listened at all? He's just going to use me. I can't- I don't want to be just another toy." By now, a few new tears fell down over his cheeks.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"What?" Jeff asked; quite taken aback.

"Do you want me to come back to campus? I don't have much to do home anyways. I'll come if you want me to?"

"No. You don't have to. I mean- It's just a couple of days." Jeff said, not really sure if he was actually capable of handling it; yet he didn't want to ruin Thad's weekend home with his family.

"Think about it Jeff. He might be worth it, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll think about it. Thank you Thad. But it's late. Lights have to be out soon." He said; realizing what time it was.

"Promise me you'll go to sleep then?"

"Sure. I promise." Jeff swore. "Goodnight Thad. And thank you again."

"Goodnight, Jeff."

Jeff pushed the box saying 'end call' on his phone, locked it and put it on his desk as he sighed deeply. He should go to sleep, like he promised.

* * *

><p>Hands on bare skin. Bodies barely feeling the cold night. Lips locked on the skin of a half-naked body. A simple, deep moan, rolling over Nicks lips, as he lets it all happen to him. No regrets. At least not yet.<p>

Sebastian fumbled with the fly on Nick's trousers, trying to get it open without looking; succeeding shortly after. With a little smirk on his face, as he places a kiss on Nick's chest, Sebastian moved a hand into the now open trousers and palmed the smaller brunette's erection, though the fabric of his underwear.

Another moan fell over Nick's lips, as he used his hands to pull Sebastian's face up to him, and crashed his lips against his, in a sloppy, heated kiss.

Sebastian's face was still turned into a slight smirk, as their lips moved in synch, and their tongues met in a duel for dominance, that neither of them could ever win. A slight shiver ran down Sebastian's spine, as Nick let his hands trail down over his sides to settle on Sebastian's hips, pulling his closer and trapping his hand between them, making both of them moan at the friction.

Nick's back was still pressed against the fence behind them, when Sebastian got his hand free, and used both of his hands, to pull down Nick's pants along with his underwear, as he dropped to his knees along with it.

With a little laugh of malicious pleasure, Sebastian let his nails dig into Nick's hips, almost breaking skin. Above him, Nick whimpers from the pleasure; yet a groan sounds in his throat, when Sebastian wraps his mouth around his throbbing hard erection.

Nick's mind was soon turned into nothing less than a total mess. The only thing that is still clear in his head is how incredibly good Sebastian is at this; hand in hand with a slight memory of the fact that he should be mad at the guy.

Soon Nick's legs started shaking. This though, did not stop Sebastian from what he was doing, he just dug his nails further into the other brunette's skin to keep him standing, now actually drawing blood; making Nick whine out loud.

Nick's hips jerked under Sebastian's nails, when Sebastian had twisted his tongue, just the right way, making him take the length even further in, than he already had.

Sebastian himself was lost in the sex and the anger he felt, shining out through the other teen's body, directed right against him. Not that he cared though, about the anger. To him, it was only exciting. The way he was able to make people throw all of their inhibitions overboard, just by getting them angry, to the point where the anger is enough to make them want him so badly, they could not resist.

With his nails, still buried in Nick's hips, Sebastian bobbed his head back and forth. He moved forward and took Nick's length all the way in, relaxing his throat; hummed till he could feel Nick's cock throbbing, and he pulled off with a pop.

Nick was about to complain, when Sebastian was suddenly standing and spun him around. He only just caught the fence with his hands, before he stumbled right into it. His breath hitched when Sebastian suddenly pressed up against him from behind; his hands on Nick's hips, clenching around the newly made scars from his own nails.

* * *

><p>"Just go. I'm coming, okay! I just- Need to get my- thing." Nick said, when Sebastian had asked him whether he was coming along or not, up to the dorms. He felt bad. He felt tipsy and his head were spinning like crazy. He just wanted Sebastian to leave him alone.<p>

"Whatever." Sebastian mumbled as he turned is back on Nick and began wandering up to the dorms, on his own.

Nick didn't even wait for Sebastian to be out of hearing range, before he hammered his clenched fist, into the fence. "_Damn it!_" he swore. _Since when did sex begin to feel wrong? _How _did sex begin to feel wrong!?_ In all of Nick's time, as sexually active, had sex never felt so wrong. It's not like he noticed, under the act. _It's just sex. Right?_ But after.

"Don't break your fingers." Sebastian grumbled to Nick, over his shoulder. Normally he would have ignored it completely. Pretend like he didn't hear it. But he knew how Nick felt; they took share of the same part society. He just couldn't shut up.

"Shut up." Nick whispered; very well knowing that Sebastian would hear him. Turning around to lean against the fence, Nick let himself slide down, to sit on the ground; thoughts suddenly overwhelming him.

Maybe this was really wrong? Maybe he'd done it all, the wrong way? Maybe he didn't even have a chance?

"Maybe I'm the one, who's wrong." Nick mumbled softly out into the wind.


	9. New feelings

**A/N: Hey people. Remember me? I once wrote chapters every other month, and apologized about being long on the way, every single time I uploaded something new.**

**Well this time I have truly been long on the way, and I am VERY sorry. Well I can easily say that, right? But I do mean it. I had my inspiration torn away from me, when something happened in my life, but now that I have my muse back, I'm back and ready to roll! I hope. I am for now after all. I hope you guys will still read my chapters and enjoy like you did before? I love you all, so please love me back and tell me what you think, so I will know if I'm still doing okay, after so long? Thanks! :***

**Enjoy.**

Jeff were really tired. And he did promise Thad to go to bed. So he probably should just do so. He agreed with himself to do so, after looking out the window a few seconds. He didn't think further about the two silhouettes he'd seen rush over campus, outside the window. One first; the other following suit, just a little while after. He didn't think much about it, because he had enough to think about of his own, as he slipped out of his clothing and down under the covers of his bed.

Tomorrow Thad would come back in the morning. That would be great. He wouldn't have to fear anymore. He didn't have to think when Thad was there. He always seemed to know what to say to make him realize what he wanted and what he should be doing.

Even with the comfort of the knowledge of Thad being back in the morning, Jeff didn't seem to be able to fall asleep. His thoughts were running in circles. Somehow his thoughts seemed to repeatedly caress the memory of a set of lips on his own. Normally Jeff would have felt disgust by the memory. But it wasn't Danny's lips he remembered anymore. The horrific memory of almost being molested and kissed against his will, were pushed aside, in order to let a new one take its place. Not that he wanted to think about Nick's kiss, more than Danny's, because Nick had forced himself on Jeff too. But- Something just felt different in the memory of Nick's kiss, than Danny's.

He'd been thinking a lot about everything. He'd tossed and turned at least a thousand times. At least it felt like it. Before he finally started to drift off. Not that falling asleep made everything easier, because when he finally slept, it was an uneasy and light sleep which yet, he seemed not to be capable of waking up from, if he'd wanted to.

Xxx

_Everything was dark. So dark nothing could be seen at all. The darkness was so dark it even felt like no sound could cut through it. But then again. Maybe some sounds could break through. It just seemed so surreal and that anything should be able to penetrate the darkness. That was until he suddenly heard a heavy breathing somewhere near. Very near._

"_You're so beautiful. You are so damn beautiful, I just can't."_

_The words sounded like they were rolling on a wave to his ears, and disappearing again on another one. Like they were swimming away, and ebbing out until the heavy breathing covered the last notes of the sentence._

"_If only I could just touch your skin. Just touch it. Feel it burn under my fingertips."_

_Jeff didn't think he'd ever heard anyone talk like that before. Not directed to him anyways. The words were again, kind of swimming on a way and the breathing took over. Jeff couldn't really decide whose voice it was. He couldn't seem to stick a name to the soft and deep voice, sounding in the darkness._

"_Your hair is so stunning. I wish I could just wrap my fingers in it and feel the softness in my hand."_

_Some sort of heat started to spread in Jeff's body. Or well. Maybe it didn't. It felt like he didn't have a body. Like there was just. -Nothing at all, even though there had to be, because how would he exist if there was no body? Well those thoughts were too much right now. Jeff just hoped the voice would be back soon. He kind of missed it -If that made sense._

"_I'll tuck it!"_

_This time Jeff was a little surprised by the voice's choice of words. It wasn't as sweet as the last words. But he liked it. He did. Not that he knew why. Usually he'd be really shameful to like anything with the slightest hint of something sexual. But now? It just liked it. No shame at all._

"_I'll touch you in a way that no one has ever done before." _

_The things the voice was saying slowly changed character. Sentence to sentence they turned slightly more toned with sex. Well not exactly sex. But lightly sexual._

"_Touch me."_

_The heat that Jeff was somehow feeling, but yet not really feeling; seemed to get stronger and more powerful from every word he heard. _

"_I'm hard for you."_

_You're. What? It seemed highly unimaginable that this voice would be hard for anyone. Because frankly? It didn't seem like the voice had a body either. It seemed like it was just as bodiless as Jeff felt like he were. Like he was just a mind. No brain. No body. No anything. Just a mind._

"_Will you kiss it?"_

_It? -Oh! That it! Jeff never thought about blowjobs, as something sexy. As something he would like doing. That being asked to do something like that, would make him actually.. Want to. But something inside him made him feel that that was actually something he would do. If he could, I mean. There was no one there. Only a voice, which to whom it belonged, he couldn't figure out._

"_Can I take you from behind?"_

_Why yes you can. Where that thought came from, Jeff didn't know. But he wanted that. He'd like that a lot, he just shamelessly wanted it._

_Jeff hadn't noticed that the darkness had gone and lightened up. Not much, tough. The darkness only seemed lighter. Like it wasn't as heavy anymore as it had been. Now it just all vanished and Jeff began to feel his body again. He looked down on himself and saw that he was all there. Lovely._

_He looked up again and he was in the choir room with some friends and.. -Nick. Nick were seated right next to Jeff, and when he spoke with their friends, Jeff immediately recognized the voice. The second he realized, chills ran down his spine. He liked it._

_His eyes were fixed on Nick. He had a nice face. A pretty face. His neck was nice too. He liked it. He liked the way his neck connected to the shoulders. Nick had very masculine shoulders and muscular arms. Under his shirt, Nick also seemed to have quite a nice torso. He probably had abs too. Sexy abs. His hips were probably made for dancing or-_

_Jeff couldn't believe if he just saw what he thought he saw. Was that.. or rather; what wasn't that! Jeff looked up to Nicks face, to find him staring back with a smile that made Jeff want to just.. Just.. he didn't even know what he wanted to do, but obviously Nick did. Before Jeff could say or anything, Nick moved forward and pressed his lips against Jeffs._

_The second their lips met, it was like the whole world around them, simply disappeared. Their lips began moving together and Jeff felt like he'd never felt anything more amazing than this. He let Nick guide him to lie down on the couch they were seated on; their lips never really leaving each others. It was like they tasted something different. Like something new, they'd never tasted before, something special. Like when you taste some new food which you don't really know if you like or not, but the more you get, the better it is. That was how they felt with each other's lips at that very moment. It only got better._

_Way long before Jeff had expected and wanted it to end, everything disappeared and he found himself in a brand new situation. He was naked. That much was clear. He was lying in a bed, naked. Someone was holding him. He only just realized that the heat of the other body behind him belonged to Nick. It was Nick and he was just as naked as Jeff._

_A whole new feeling appeared on Jeff's inside. He didn't feel like they were two people. They were one. He felt like their bodies and the heat in between, just simply came together as one. He felt that they were connected in another way that he'd ever felt with anyone._

_Nick were spreading small kisses over Jeff's neck, cheek and shoulder. Small peeks that felt like soft drops of rain on his skin. The kisses slowly turned harder and wetter. More heated. Jeff enjoyed it just as much, no matter if they were sweet or a little less sweet._

_Jeff felt something start to move between them. Another experience he'd never had before began to unfold. Nick shifted a little on the bed, but Jeff felt himself hold him back. He wanted to feel this. He wanted to feel as Nick grew behind him._

_Soon Nick's dick was hard as a rock and uncomfortably trapped between the bodies of the two. Nick moved his hips slightly backwards and moved a hand down between them. He pushed on his cock with two fingers, so it was standing right out from his body._

"_Is it okay?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear and when a light nod was shown, Nick moved his hips forward again, to let his dick rest between Jeffs legs. Nothing more. Just rest._

_Much to Jeffs despair he could feel the cock between his legs throbbing lightly, and something sweet started to spread in his body. It was new. He didn't know what it was, or how he was to react to it. But one thing was for sure. He liked it. And it felt sweet!_

_Yet again the vision blurred and vanished, to turn into something different. Both were still lying down, and both were still naked. But the room was gone, and turned into a tent. They were lying together yet again, and trying to stay warm. Nick's cock still felt hard, but it wasn't between his legs anymore. It was behind him. Between the two of them._

_Much to his surprise, Jeff noticed his own cock twitching lightly. It was getting hard. He didn't really know how react to this. He wasn't used to having a hard on, since he was of a very religious family; at least his parents and their way of raising children, was very religious._

_He himself wasn't really that religious. He was just raised to have certain norms and beliefs. One of them being the seven sins. Not like he thought he'd go to hell if he performed one of these seven deadly sins. He just believed that performing them were wrong._

_That's why Jeff was a little on deep water. He believed that this was wrong, but he also kind of, really, liked it. He liked this new experiences and feelings, which he'd never really experimented with before._

"_Jeff?" Nick's worm breath spread against Jeffs ear and send shivers through his body and down to his dick. His shaft was soon standing completely and Jeff thought it was going to explode. He just wanted the release, but he didn't know how or what to do with it._

_Jeff nodded lightly to encourage Nick to go on with what he was going to say. He wanted to hear. He wanted to feel that breath on his face again. He wanted to feel the shivers. The twitches. He wanted to feel everything that his overly sensitive state, would allow him to feel._

"_Can I stick it inside you?" Nick whispered into Jeffs ear. This time serious shivers spread on Jeffs entire body and somehow he felt like it was also spread to his soul. This was the most crazy thing he'd ever experienced and it was like he couldn't hold it back._

"_Yes!" Jeff sighed._

_Everything disappeared. It all vanished and Jeff felt like, for a second, he was floating on air. It was a strange feeling; he'd never be able to explain later. He knew he wouldn't because he forgot how it felt, the second a new scenery evolved around him._

_Nick was lying flat down on his back and Jeff found himself on top of him. At first he didn't feel it, but when Nick moved, he wasn't even going to question it for a second. Nick was inside him. He was inside Jeff and it didn't feel the slightest wrong. Jeff liked it._

_Jeff experimented with moving a little. He pushed himself a little up from the mattress and moved back down again, all the while rolling his hips. It did indeed seem like Nick enjoyed this. He threw his head back on the pillow and his mouth opened in something that looked like pure pleasure, while his eyes were shut tightly._

_Seeing Nick like this, felt amazing to Jeff. It was like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, so he did it again. He did it again and when Nick's face were still showing off, just how much he liked it, Jeff simply _had_ to continue. So he did._

_Nick's eyes suddenly slew opened. His mouth shut as he gritted his teeth hard against each other, and his hands flew up to Jeffs sides and clenched. He clenched and Jeff felt pure pleasure rush through his veins. He'd never felt anything like it; but the combination of Nicks pleasured face and the way he didn't seem to be able to control his own motions, made Jeff moan loudly._

Jeffs eyes flung open in surprise over the sound of his own loud moan. His eyes were wide open and he stared into the ceiling of his and Thads dorm room. He wasn't exactly sure what'd just happened. He didn't know before he started relaxing a little bit again. Small glimpses of his dreams started flashing in front of his eyes, and with a groan he realized that it hadn't only been in his dream, his cock had been word.

Xxx

French lesson. Jeff were sitting at his table next to Thad, who'd come back to campus the same morning. Jeff hadn't told Thad about his dream yet. He hadn't had the time yet so the only thing Thad knew, was that Jeff had woken up really early, and hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

Jeff was staring into nothing, with a stoned expression on his face. His mind was wandering off on its own. He thought back on the dream. He remembered everything very clearly. He also remembered what he'd had to do when he woke up. He very shamefully remembered, and his face started taking a light red color. Hopefully no one would notice.

Something Jeff really couldn't get out of his head was the look on Nick's face, in the end of his dream. The way his head was thrown back and painted all over with lust, want and pleasure. He could still feel the burning sensation on his sides, that he felt when Nicks hands closed around him, in his dream and squeezed. He felt like his hands were burned to his skin and it felt good.

"Bleu, blanc, rouge." Jeff repeated with the rest of the class. He didn't think about it. He didn't even notice that he said anything. He didn't notice that the rest of the class did either. He was far gone in his own thoughts, to notice the class about France. He just thought about one thing.

Nick's body warmth. Jeff felt like Nick was still lying between him, and warming him to the bone. He loved the way it made him feel. Even just the memory of the naked body behind him made him feel full of love, but also heated with a dull lust.

"Jeff!" A voice cut through the line of thoughts in his mind.

"Nick!" Jeff burst out. He didn't even realize what he said. He didn't realize what was going on. He just happened to be cut off, the very moment his thoughts were the most specifically directed around Nick, so he didn't even notice what he said, and if he did, he wouldn't have been able to stop it anyways.

"Uh." Thad said. "We. Uhm. -have to pair up and practice talking?" He continued. Thad looked at Jeff with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes. Yeah. Okay lets practice then." Jeff said and tried not to blush too hard. He felt really embarrassed to have reacted like that. To have been so lost in thoughts, that he didn't even realized what he said. That he couldn't even get his thoughts away from a guy who always treated him like a toy.

"Jeff?" Thad looked at him. "Is there something you haven't told me? Something more than what you told me last night?" Thad had lowered his voice, so the surrounding students wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Well. Yeah. But not now Thad." Jeff just brushed it off. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" He said as a finish.

"Jeff?" Thad just asked.

"No." Jeff stood his ground. "Let's just practice France okay? We'll talk about it later!" He finished and made it clear that they were not going to talk more about it now. He wouldn't talk about it now.

**Remember to let me know what you think, eh? Please? Pretty please? Thanks!**


	10. Would it matter

**A/N: Okay so hey? I'll admit, I don't really have much to say.. I keep apologizing for being so bad at updating, but what does it even matter? I'll continue to be bad at updating, for the rest of my life, yeah?**

**But I du hope you will enjoy this, and maybe give me your thoughts and.. anything really 3**

Jeff did a really good job, trying to avoid Thad the most of that day. He wasn't ready to talk to him. Or not talk, but to tell him. He wasn't ready to tell him about that dream. About what he'd imagined and what he'd felt. Not that he'd actually want to talk about it, even if he was 'ready'. He was really ashamed and somehow he also knew how hard it was going to be, to explain it all. Even to Thad, who'd been there though all his problems.

At the end of their French lesson, all of his things were already packed and he were ready to leave, as soon as the bell rang. And so he did. He left as fast as he could, to avoid any questions from Thad and it worked pretty well. That was, of course, until the moment he noticed Nick in the hallway, right before he could enter his next classroom. He didn't know why but he just stopped in the middle of a movement, and just stared. Okay maybe he didn't obviously stare, but he stopped and looked after all. Followed his movements and enjoyed the sight, without even thinking about it.

He watched how Nick opened his locker, pulled out a book and replaced it with one he'd had in his arms, and how he closed and locked it again. He saw the way his fingers moved and once again he remembered the dream.

Nick began walking away. Probably towards his next class, and Jeff watched his legs as he did. He couldn't really see anything, since Nick was wearing the uniform pants, revealing nothing at all. Jeff couldn't see anything underneath those pants, but at least he could imagine; helped a little on the way, by his dream last night. He imagined and he blushed.

"You kind of look like a tomato."

Jeff jumped in surprise, by the voice sounding next to him. He hadn't seen Thad coming. Quite frankly he hadn't seen anything else that Nick, while he'd been standing there. Nothing at all actually.

"What?" Jeff asked and tried to act like he had no idea what Thad was talking about.

"You're blushing, You look more than a tomato than anything else right now." Thad said. He looked like he knew exactly what was going through Jeff's brain, but how could he? Jeff hadn't said anything, that could be linked together with what he was thinking or what was going on.

"I am not." Jeff only said and looked around, kind of nervously.

"Tell me what happened Jeff." Thad tried his best to talk Jeff into spilling, what'd happened, and he actually did it rather well, because for a moment, Jeff actually wanted to just tell him. He did shortly want to, but then stopped himself, before doing so.

"I have to go to class." Jeff said and rushed into his classroom, leaving Thad behind, before he could say anymore, that would convince him to talk.

* * *

><p>Nick didn't go to class though. He went straight to his room, when he'd fetched his books from his locker. It wasn't liked he ditched lessons often. Even as a rad dude, he knew that skipping too much of school would get him kicked out, so he stepped carefully.<p>

When he got to his room, he didn't bother to pull out a chair. He just sat down on the floor, with his notebooks and his iPod. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

Nick had been thinking a lot, since the night with Sebastian. The night after the kiss. That amazingly wonderful kiss. Nick wasn't the type to use big words like that, but it was indeed wonderful. But he had been thinking. He had been thinking and he'd come to a conclusion. He wanted Jeff. Not just as a trophy or to keep his image intact, as the guy who could get whoever he wanted. He actually wanted him as a person, and that was a big step for Nick. He'd never wanted anyone for who they were, since Danny. Yet this felt differently, than it had back then, when he was dating Danny.

Opening one notebook after the other, Nick looked through all his lists of songs and finally found one he thought would do. He found a new page and wrote down the title of the song. After quickly calling his sister and asking her to meet him an hour later at the local café that he knew she loved, he found the song on his iPod, listened and wrote down the lyrics, as he listened.

He probably listened to the same song twenty times, before he found a new sheet of paper, and began writing the keys for the song as well, listening to it a lot more times than before, to get it all right.

He just finished doing the keys before he had to rush out of the door, to meet with his sister. He only just had time for packing his notebook, all the different sheets of paper and his iPod, which he needed to bring along.

At the little café, Saint Luise, Nick found an empty table, spread out his things and were soon joined by his older sister Audrey. She lived in her own apartment, not far away, yet never really had a particularly close relationship to each other, since she was so much older than him. Seven years made a really big difference in their personalities and their, well, everything. That was probably also the reason to why Audrey knew from the beginning that something was up, when Nick called. He never called her, just to chat.

Audrey had always been somewhat a romantic type, which Nick very well knew and was about to take advantage of.

"So. What's up?" Audrey asked, when she'd ordered herself a latte and sat down across from her little brother.

"Well I kind of need your advice." Nick started, very well knowing that might as well get right to it, before explaining everything that was going on. "There is this guy at my school that-"

"Is it Danny?" Audrey cut him off, with a little glimmer in her eye.

"Uhm.. No. Or well he kind of started all of this," Nick tried to explain, of course he didn't want to admit or realize his own mistakes. It was much easier, just leaving it for Danny to be the sinner.

"I don't understand? Take it from the beginning, okay?"

"Okay." Nick started and tried sinking a lump in his throat before continuing. He never really tried that much, anymore. "Well there was this guy. Jeff to be precise. I kind of tried to score him, but somehow it didn't work. He actually seemed kind of offended by it. So when we left class, Danny might or might not have noticed what happened and he must have felt.. uhm.. Maybe jealous?" Nick stopped. He knew this wasn't exactly the way it happened, but it was a shorter version and it just felt so easy to say it like that and leave behind what he'd done wrong.

"Okay. Jealousy. Check." Audrey said with interest. She never got to help her brother with those kind of things, so even getting to know what's going on, made her happy. "Go on." She encouraged.

"Well. Some things happened between Jeff and Danny.. I'm not quite sure what actually happened, but Jeff got really scared of being touched and he got even madder at me, because apparently this is all my fault." Once again. Not quite true, he did know more about what happened back then, but it didn't seem so important to the story. "After this I've tried, harder and harder to get to this guy." Nick began thinking back. "So yesterday.. We kissed."

"Really? But what do you need me for then?" Audrey exclaimed, excited for her brother.

"It didn't go as planned." Nick said and sighed. "He freaked out and I might have said some really hurtful things to him." He paused. "I don't know what happened, I think I might have gotten hurt by it and I didn't know what was going on, so it just slipped out!" Nick exhaled after having said this, and didn't look up at her.

"Do you like him?" Audrey asked. Or well, it actually sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I don't know. I feel really bad about what happened, and when I-" He stopped for a moment, so short Audrey probably didn't notice. "kissed another guy, later that night, it felt so wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about Jeff." His voice trailed off like he suddenly realized.

"So what are you going to do, and what do you need me for?" Audrey asked. She knew that what Nick had done was wrong, She knew that he'd been mean to this Jeff guy, but she wanted to be there for Nick and help him so maybe he would be forgiven and get back to a normal life.

"Well he's a warbler, and I'm a pretty decent singer, so I was thinking about maybe singing him a song," Nick began, but stopped for a second, as to think through what he was going to say next. "I'm not even sure if he would listen. If he would even give me a chance. I know nothing!" Nick's voice rose slightly at the last part, because he were beginning to get very frustrated about all the things he felt like he didn't know.

"What were you thinking about singing?" Audrey asked. She couldn't tell how Jeff would respond or react, because she didn't know the guy, but she could help him do what she thought, would give the best reaction.

"Well I have this song on my mind.. Wrong by Depeche mode. Becuase-"

"No. Nick I know that song, and you are not going to get anything good out of that song! He'll just think you don't give a shit. Sorry my choice of words." Audrey cut in. That would just be plain ridiculous.

"Why did I already guess you'd say that?" Nick confessed. "I'm just really on deep water on what to sing, aren't I?"

"These are filled with songs that you like, right?" Audrey questioned as she picked up some sheets and a notebook, of Nicks.

"Yea-"

"Well then lets find you a song!" She exclaimed and began looking through the pages.

* * *

><p>Yet another class filled with daydreams and wandering thoughts.<p>

As he sat there, Jeff kept seeing Nicks face as a picture, flashing before his eyes. He remembered the dream but then he remembered the way, Nick used to look at him. He remembered and suddenly felt a numb nausea building in him. The way Nick looked at him, that reminded him so much of what happened with Danny. He didn't want to remember Danny. It made him feel sick and wrong. Hurt like a wounded animal. Suddenly his dream wasn't nearly as pleasant to think of, as it had been. Suddenly, he actually did want to talk to Thad about it.

Class finally ended and once again, Jeff hurried and packed his things. He wanted to try and catch Thad in their break, before he was going to a meeting with the rest of the council, before actual warblers practice.

"Thad!" Jeff exclaimed when he saw his roommate in the hallway, heading towards the warbler choir room.

"Jeff?" Thad questioned, even though he knew his best friend's voice well enough to know that it was him, calling for him. "Is anything wrong?" He asked when he saw the expression on Jeff's face.

"We need to talk." Jeff's voice sounded but it were so quit, it mostly sounded like he were excusing his request.

"Oh Jeff." Thad sighed. "I'm really sorry, but you've been avoiding me all day, and then you want to talk _now_? You know I have a meeting now and I can't miss it. They'll kick me out of the council if I miss our meetings." Thad was torn though. He really wanted to help his friend, but being a part of the council were very important to him as well. "I'm sorry Jeff." Thad added and padded his shoulder, before turning to leave.

"It's okay." Jeff said. He knew that it was his own fault, so how could he blame Thad?

* * *

><p>Nick had really have to hurry from the café, to get to the choir room before anyone else. He had been so excited about doing thing, that he couldn't wait another day. He had to do it today.<p>

Even though Thad hadn't been happy to say yes, the council ended up allowing him to sing his song to The Warblers. It was all set, and he were now standing in front of Dalton's glee club, ready to sing. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again, letting his gaze fall right upon Jeff.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>If my time was up I'd wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<br>If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<br>If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<em>

In all of the first verse, Nick hardly blinked. He wanted to watch every movement that Jeff did, and every feature of his face. Nick hadn't been sure when Audrey picked out the song, but now that he was actually singing it, he began to feel it. She had actually seen right through him and figured out what he felt. The things Nick didn't even know he felt.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever (forever)<em>

He felt how he started shaking. First a shiver, which changed into a light trembling. A trembling that he most certainly wasn't used to.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

Nick was nervous. He hadn't realized before now but he was actually nervous. He hadn't been as nervous as now, in a really long time. He didn't even remember the last time he'd been this kind of nervous. Well maybe back then, when he and Danny were best friends, but frankly he didn't want to think about Danny right now. The only thoughts he would pleasantly allow into his brain right now, was about Jeff.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Still stuck inside this sorrow  
>I've got nothing and going nowhere<em>

Nicks eyes were still locked on Jeff, who seemed to try to look everywhere but at Nick. He didn't look at Thad. He didn't look at Wes, Trent, David or any of the others. He just looked at Jeff.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<em>

Thad on the other hand, looked at Nick. He looked at the others and most certainly also looked at Jeff. He didn't know what it was, but Jeff somehow seemed to have a lightly pained facial expression; yet he couldn't do anything. Interrupting a performance, was against their rules and what they stood for. He simply couldn't do anything for his friend right now, but be ready when Nick was done.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

Jeff himself, were having hard time. Nick's face. The words he heard. He wanted to believe, but the pictures from his dreams and the things that'd happened before, stopped every thought of possible change. He didn't dare to think that it was possible.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>Can you help me forget  
>Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever<em>

Nick felt his hands shake. Not extremely, but yet it got a little worse, as he got approached the harder part f the song. He had to prepare himself. Maybe he would get the feelings he didn't dare to think of, nor admit that he had, out throughout the song.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<em>

Now or never. Get it right.

_If I left tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Stuck in this sorrow  
>Going nowhere<em>

Nick got ready. Took a deep breath for the last part of the song, and closed his eyes before he began singing again, stronger than before.

_All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked, after practice. He was staring Nick dead in the eyes and had a really hard time, keeping his voice calm.

"What do you mean?" Nick questioned. He thought Jeff would be happy. Or well, at least not mad at him, but yet it seemed like he was even further away than ever.

"That song! I saw you staring at me the whole time you know!" Jeff exclaimed. He didn't really know what he was going to do, but he was just so sick and tired of feeling like he was only an item. A price to win. He didn't like that.

"So?" Nicks guards rose. He felt this going the complete wrong way, but yet he couldn't keep the sarcasm, that was his defenses, down.

"Why don't you just try to do something the nice way?" Jeff asked. "Instead of looking at me like I'm a brand new sex toy that you'd like to try out, because _yes_ it would matter!" He finally told Nick how he felt about all this, and it did actually feel good. He'd always learned to keep his opinion to himself, but now that he finally got it out, it felt amazing. It felt amazing and he didn't even want to hear any excuses, so before Nick could reply, he turned on his heel, ready to leave.

"But you're not-" Nick murmured to himself. "I really want you. Not your body."

Jeff closed his eyes. He'd heard but kept walking. He couldn't believe it.

**A/N: Thoughts? Yes. Please. Great!**


	11. Let's talk

**A/N: Hello there. Didn't expect me to be back, no did you!? I know, I know. I'm sorry I've been away so long and I don't even have an excuse, so why don't we just leave that to the side and move on to the good part, eh? I wrote another chapter! Yay. And hopefully I will keep writing some more now, since I'm hoping to finish this story completely, before April. Or at least 'part one' i might be doing a part two sometime, but who knows, right? It's not like I'm good at anything but procastinating, so let's just hope i update at least a few more times before next year?**

**Never the less. Good part, here you go!**

When Thad opened his locker after warblers practice, a little piece of folded paper fell out and landed on the floor. With a confused expression on his face, he reached down to pick up the piece. Thad didn't remember putting any paper that small, into his locker, so he opened it, just to take a look at what it was. Inside the piece of paper was written in a lovely handwriting; _Come talk to me at the chemistry class room after your practice._

He didn't really know what to think about this note, but Thad was a curious person so he decided to find out who left the note and what it could be about. So Thad walked the short way to the chemistry room.

When he stood there and looked at the door, Thad actually didn't know if he wanted to know after all. Something about the note left in his locker just seemed a little too silly. Maybe it was just some of the guys, playing a prank on him? On the other hand, it might have been from Jeff, yet it didn't look anything like his handwriting.

Thad took made up his mind and pushed opened the door to the supposed-to-be empty classroom.

"You!?" Thad's jaw dropped when he saw who were standing there leaned against one of the tables. He was confused now, but it actually also made him kind of mad, seeing him there.

"Yes. Me." Danny started. "We need to talk." He said as though there were no way around it.

"About what?" Thad asked. Not that he cared much for what evert Danny could possibly want to talk about. "I don't _need_ to talk to you about anything!" He added, hoping he could just get out of there as soon as it was possible.

"Nick and Jeff."

Danny's answer felt like a punch in the stomach. The kind where you're left struggling to catch your breath and think straight. "Nick and Jeff? What about them and what does it even have to do with you?" Even when the blonde wasn't even there, Thad felt this really strong urge to protect him.

"You know, you don't have to look at me like I'm the biggest jackass, walking this planet, okay? I know what I did wasn't okay and that's why I wanted to talk to you." Danny said. He didn't need Thad to remind him of what he did, he just needed to get this over with.

"Well if this is supposed to be an apology, then you've probably talking to the wrong guy." Thad said. He was still mad with Danny, even if he knew that he'd been a jerk.

"No apologies." Danny said and Thad felt like hitting him. Right there, he felt like placing his clenched fist, right in the middle of Danny's face. Before he did though, Danny spoke again. "But if you will just listen, that'd be great." There it was, the little almost not existing scoff in his voice that Thad just could stand, but he kept quiet, as to tell Danny to continue. "I care a lot about Nick. We've known each other for a really long time, and I can tell that he's crazy about Jeff. I've never seen him like this with anyone, not even with me, back when we were together-"

"Wait, you were together?" Thad burst out. He didn't even think about the fact that he'd just interrupted, when he was supposed to just listen.

"Yeah. We were, but that's not the point." Danny said and it actually looked like the thought of them not being together anymore, were physically hurtful to him. "Point is, he's never been so crazy about anyone before and even though I hate him for treating me the way he does, I want him to be happy. I want him to be happy and I know you want Jeff to be happy. So I have to ask you; does he or doesn't he, like Nick too?" Danny finished his little speech and just looked at Thad, as if he'd just asked him what he had for lunch.

"I don't really know what to tell you." Thad asked. He'd finally relaxed after realizing who he was talking to, when he found out what this was really about. He wanted to help. Didn't he? "I don't know what to tell you, because I don't know how he feels. It's really confusing, since Jeff doesn't really talk to me anymore. At first I were so sure, he'd never fall for someone like Nick, but now." Thad paused and considered with himself, how much he could tell him. Then he continued. "He's dreamt about Nick. A few times as far as I know, but I'm not sure what it means, since he won't talk to me about it. Maybe Austin knows something." Thad finished in deep thoughts, facing the floor.

"Austin?" Danny questions. "Who's Austin?"

"His brother." Thad answered. He looked up at Danny before he said anymore. "Or one of them, that is. He was here to visit a little while ago. I'm not sure what he was doing here, but Austin's always been the one of Jeff's siblings, that's the closest to him. He probably knows." The last part were said in deep thoughts yet again. Thad wasn't sure how he was going to get to talk to Austin. If that was needed that is.

"I was just thinking. I know that Nick isn't really the best guy in the world. But underneath his façade, he's actually a good guy and I am positive Jeff can bring that out in him again." Danny confessed. "If he likes him back, that is." He added.

"So what are you suggesting?" Thad asked.

"I don't know actually. I just thought maybe we could figure something out?" Danny said. His voice was a little weak when he talked though.

"Look. It's not like I don't understand what it is, you're trying to do, but I'm not sure I want to help you." Thad sighed, but then continued. "It's just- I'm not sure he's good for Jeff. He's hurt him so much already and I don't want him to hurt anymore." Thad finished and then realized that he hadn't moved from the same spot, since he entered the room. He went to sit down on one of the tall chairs in the room.

"What do you mean, you're not going to help me?" Danny asked. He looked just as surprised as though Thad had just punched him.

"I'm not going to help you fix my best friend up with someone who's only going to hurt him. He's been hurting so much already, so if this is ever going to happen, let me know when he's learned to behave." Thad rose from the chair he'd been seated in and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Danny's hand closed around Thad's wrist. He was quick, and Thad hadn't even noticed he'd moved before his wrist were trapped. Thad's glares didn't stop Danny though. "You've got to be kidding me right? If Jeff feels about Nick, the way Nick does about him, not helping will hurt him even more!" Danny really tried to poke the right buttons in Thad's mind.

"I don't even know what he feels, but I can say for _sure_, he's better off." Thad's voice were hard as a rock when he pulled his arm out of Danny's grip and rushed out of the room, before Danny had a chance to say any more.

Danny watched the door in awe as it slowly closed. He didn't know what to do now. He'd really wanted to do something nice for Nick, since he was after all his first love. Maybe even his only. He did wanted to see him happy but Thad wouldn't help him, even if it meant that Thad's best friend would be happy too. It took him a little to grasp what just happened. Thad really seemed to agree at first, but that just chanced in a matter of seconds.

Walking down the almost empty hallway, Thad wondered what Danny was even thinking. How could he even start to think that Thad would help him? All of Jeff's problems had begun, the moment Nick stepped into their lives. He wasn't going to help anyone, hurt Jeff even more. That was just not going to happen.

He made his way through the school and to his dorm room. When he opened the door he heard a scrambling sound, but when he stepped in he didn't see anything but Jeff just sitting there at their desk. Sitting there and looking at some papers in front of him.

"Hi there." Thad greeted.

"Hi Thad."

"What are you doing?" Thad asked. He actually didn't really know what else to say, and he felt kind of like he'd somehow betrayed the blonde, just by talking to Danny.

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't even get back to his dorm, before he received a text. He was just about to open the door when the familiar sound of his phone, went off in his pocket. Before opening the door completely, he pulled out the phone and looked at the text. He was generally a little too curious to wait. No matter what Jeff had expected, it wasn't this. Not even close. On the lid screen, where the name of the sender was written, stood <em>Asshole<em>. Really? Jeff sighed but opened the text.

_Look I know I screwed up, okay?_

Jeff didn't remember why he even saved Nicks number on his phone in the first place, but obviously he did. He went inside but didn't sit down. He just turned back to the screen, tapped a reply but didn't send it right away. He took a moment to read it again, deleted it and wrote something else, before hitting the send button.

_You certainly did. Maybe you should have realized that a bit earlier._

Jeff shrugged off his blazer as he waited for Nick to text him back. He did know him well enough by now, to know he would just let it go. He didn't just let anything go. _Anything_. He kept holding on and continued to be a pain in the ass, until he got his way. As Jeff placed his jacket over the back of his chair, a new text ticked in. He hesitated for a moment before picking up the phone and looked and it.

_What do you want me to do? Seriously what do I have to do, for you to let me in?_

Let him in. Jeff was certainly not going to let him in. He just wanted a moments peace, but did he get a moments peace? No. Everything just kept falling down around him and crashing over his head. Figuratively speaking. So he tried to close the conversation.

_Nothing._

He didn't really know if he actually thought that that was going to be enough. Was it? Something inside of him that he tried to push away, told him that he didn't exactly wanted it to be enough anyways, but if anyone asked, he'd never admit that. He'd probably not admit either, that he wasn't disappointed when a new text arrived on his phone.

_Nothing? What do you mean "Nothing"?_

Jeff closed his eyes for a moment. He inhaled deeply, before he opened his eyes again. His fingers were already tapping away and before he even thought about it, he'd sent the text.

_I mean nothing. I don't really care what you're doing._

When he read the text he just sent, he quickly started tapping again. He felt like he needed some kind explanation for the first text, or at least something justifying. If it was for his own or for Nick's sake, he wasn't sure. Not that that minor detail mattered, as he sent the message.

_You can't change what you've already done._

It kind of seemed like Nick hadn't known what to say to the first message, since it took a little time before he got a reply, and it was obviously an answer to Jeff's latest text. Not a sign of relation to the first of the two.

_Don't you think I know that?_

If he thought- Jeff didn't know. He'd always had a hard time figuring out what went on, on the inside of Nicks face. It was like he couldn't always see past the face. He knew that what was on the inside and what was on the outside couldn't be the same, but he couldn't figure out what was inside his brain. So that's what he replied. Or not exactly those words.

_I honestly don't know what to think._

He hadn't sat down since he got back to the dorm. Jeff didn't know why he kind of just kept pacing over the floor. He went to his backpack and found some of the papers he had to read for some classes the next day. He only just placed them on the table, when a new text arrived and he forgot all about sitting down again.

_Then why don't you just start thinking I'm the best guy on this planet?_

There it was again. That selfishness that made Jeff both cringe but also pushed on the button inside of him, that made him want to sigh and just give up. And he did. Sigh that is. He didn't give up, because he wasn't going to give him that victory. So he texted him an easy reply.

_Because I'm not sure I think that you are._

This time it didn't take long before the text arrived. Jeff had just went to his chair again and were just about to sit down, but stopped to read the text.

_Give me a chance. Talk to me tomorrow? Please._

He didn't even start to think about answering before he hear someone turning the door handle. He didn't even know why, but he threw the phone on his bed and quickly made it down on the chair, that scraped against the floor.

The door opened fully and Jeff just looked down, into his papers. His face were flushed as if he was hiding some sort of secret, but he wasn't. Was he? He wasn't sure.

"Hi there." Thad's voice sounded behind him and Jeff only just stopped himself from exhaling loudly. He was relieved it was just Thad. But who else would it be, seriously?

"Hi Thad." Jeff replied. He didn't look up from the table yet. He wasn't sure his face wasn't still taking a light red color and he really didn't need Thad to see that.

"What are you doing?" Thad asked and even Jeff could hear that it sounded a little lame. As if he didn't know what to say. Which were strange since they'd never had problems with talking, since the moment they met. They just clicked back then and they both felt safe and confident with the other. But Jeff just chose to ignore it.

"I'm just-" Jeff began, but quickly started over, trying his best not to make it sound like he was thinking too hard about what to say. "I'm reading tomorrows homework." He said and finally looked up and found Thad standing there. He smiled at him

"Could you tell me about it when you're done?" Thad asked and smiled back. "I really need a shower. I don't want to ruin our lovely bedroom smell, with my sweat." Thad continued as he shrugged off his blazer.

Jeff couldn't help but grin. This was his Thad, from before all of this happened. His happy, smiling and joking best friend. It's been a while since he'd seen that Thad. Everything at been so serious lately and honestly he'd really missed their jokes together. "Yeah. You should totally shower, you smelly-head. I'll give you a resume when you're finished out there." Jeff didn't hesitate with joking back. It was just the way they talked to each other. When things were normal that is.

When Thad left for the bathroom Jeff stopped in his tracks for a moment like he'd forgotten something. He remembered, the second he heard the door click shut. He got his phone, unlocked it and since Thad had lifted his mood by just one joke, Jeff was generous when he sent his reply.

_Fine._

Fine? Did he really just agree to talking to him? To be hurt again? Maybe he should clarify what talking meant? He tapped another little text and sent it before thinking further of it.

_But no funny business or I swear it's over!_

Over? Whatever that meant. He didn't even know what he had meant by that. He wasn't actually sure if it made sense on the other end either, but somehow he didn't really care either, because Nick just had to be grateful that Jeff actually agreed to talk to him.

Without being further distracted by texts, Jeff quickly looked over the papers and tried to pick up the most important bits, so he wouldn't have to explain to Thad, when he came back, why he couldn't remember what he'd just read.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Jeff and Thad had both crawled under their covers, Thad suddenly spoke up. "Jeff?" Can I ask you something?" He asked.<p>

Jeff closed his eyes and just hummed in response.

Thad wasn't entirely sure what that was supposed to mean, but he asked anyway. "Do you like him?"

The question were so unexpected, Jeff were startled. He didn't know what to say or how to react at all. "Who?" He might have hoped Thad would let it this one go, because what was he supposed to say?

"You know who I'm talking about." Thad just stated and of course Jeff knew. "It's just really confusing you know? I don't know what to think. You're not telling my anything unless I force you and I just wish I didn't have to force you." Thad's voice trailed off and he just hoped Jeff would talk to him.

Jeff sighed into the dark room. "I don't know Thad." He said. "I don't know what to tell you because I don't know what I feel." Jeff fiddled with the corner of his duvet and thought about how to continue, for a second. Maybe Thad could feel it; possibly because he didn't say anything. "At first I didn't see him as anything but a prick and I didn't want anything to do with him. I really didn't, but he kept appearing, both when I'm awake and when I'm not. I still think he's a prick, but I feel like there might be something more behind the stuck up attitude, you know?"

By the time Jeff had finished, Thad had made up his mind. He was going to tell him about Danny. "I talked to Danny today." He started. "He tricked me into meeting him alone to talk about you and Nick. I did tell him that there were no 'Nick and Jeff' but he told me something-" Thad closed his mouth and considered how to put it.

"What did he tell you Thad?" Jeff asked when the silence had settle for a little too long.

"He and Nick went to the same school before Dalton and they were friends, it sounded like. He insinuated that Nick hadn't always been like this. That he'd changed for some reason." Thad spoke but only just loudly enough for Jeff to hear. "He made it sound like all of this _badass_ attitude is nothing but a façade."

"A façade?" Jeff questioned.

"I don't know if it's going to help you make up your mind or not and I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing, but Jeff? No matter what, I'll be right here, okay? If its for a shoulder to cry on because he's a complete jackass or if its for someone to confess to, I'm here." It wasn't often they said this kind of things. They just knew that the other would always be there, but Jeff couldn't say it wasn't nice to hear.

"Thanks dude. And you know I'm here for you too. I've had a lot to deal with lately, but if you need anything, you can just say it, you know that, right?" Jeff still had his eyes closed, even though he was very observant on every noise from Thad's side of the room.

"Of course I know. But right now it's about you. I'm fine, so just let me help you with whatever, okay?" Thad smiled, but of course Jeff couldn't see that.

"Let's talk tomorrow." Jeff said and yawned audibly.

"Of course." Thad still smiled. He were so fond of the blonde in the other side of the room. He just really wanted to help him with anything he could possibly need help for.

"Thad?" Jeff smiled too and they both knew that the other was. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jeff."

The silence settled in between them and it didn't take long before both of them fell asleep. For Jeff it was that kind of sleep, where it's really heavy, but none of your dreams is really making sense. Pictures just flashed before him and flew around each and another. It was kind of confusing, at least he had a good nights sleep.

He had a heavy sleep right until his alarm rang and it was already morning. He felt like he'd only just closed his eyes. How could it possibly be morning already?

**Please tell me what you think? I might die if you don't! (Maybe not, but I always like to hear your thoughts.)**


	12. Chances

**A/N: HI GUYS! Yes! You saw correctly. This is me again. I know what you're thinking "Is she really back already? How come she didn't spend another half year on this chapter?" Well the answer is simple my darlings! I just couldn't keep you waiting. I've been on holiday for a week now and after cleaning all of my apartment, I settled down and rested with some writing. So! Without further notice, I present to you, my newest chapter.**

**Read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.**

Jeff woke up when his alarm went off. He'd happily forgotten about the day before, in his sleep. He'd forgotten about the texts with Nick and about the things Thad told him, when they were going to sleep the night before.

Thad were still asleep when Jeff tumbled out of his bed. He hadn't had time to take a shower the day before, or maybe he just didn't get around to get it done; so he'd take one in the morning, before breakfast. So he did.

With the hot water caressing his body and his shower playlist softly playing, he remembered it all. Thankfully the water kept him calm, but it didn't keep him from thinking. And wondering.

When every little detail came to it's right, Nick had actually improved his behavior. He still wasn't sure if he liked him though. _I mean he's been such a jackass and God knows he's been a pain. But he did actually apologize._ Jeff just wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive him just yet. Or at all.

Jeff also wondered what would happen today. He'd agreed to talk to Nick. But what about, When and possibly, what would it change? Would it even change anything? He didn't know, but he'd become really curious to find out.

When he finally got dressed he hadn't reached any conclusions, but he was calm and felt like today was the day when he were ready to talk. Like today was the day, if it was ever going to happen. And he supposed it was.

When he got out of the bathroom, Thad was awake but not yet ready to leave his bed. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead." Jeff greeted his roommate with a calm smile. He didn't know why he was so calm, when he knew that he had to talk to the guy that he didn't like, but maybe did anyways. It was kind of confusing for him, but somehow he were still calm.

"Mornin'" Thad mumbled into his pillow. He then turned his head to look at Jeff. "You seem awfully relaxed today. Haven't seen you like this for weeks." He turned his head back to the pillow and mumbled; "'t'is nice."

"Thank you." Jeff said and flopped down on the bed. For a little while he just sat there and looked at his hands. "Maybe you should consider getting up." He said, directed to Thad, who were still lying, face down on his bed.

Thad wasn't always the one who overslept and forgot to get up, but when something had gotten to him or something was on his mind, he just had a really hard time getting out of bed and pulling himself together. So Jeff didn't wonder why Thad didn't get up right away.

When Thad finally did get up, Jeff were still sitting on his bed. He weren't in any hurry and he knew that Thad would be as fast today as usually, so he stayed in, for the sake of making sure his roommate got to class in time.

In the last minute, Jeff managed to pull Thad out of the door, down the hallway to get their books at the lockers and into their classroom. Just in the last minute before one of their few female teachers, started the days first lesson. Only just had they sat down when she spoke up.

"Please open your books and turn to page 198." She whined. Yeah she actually whined. Or at least it sounded that way. But it always did, it was just the way her voice sounded. Like she was constantly whining. It was too bad actually, because she was a great teacher. Some students just didn't take her all that seriously, because of her voice.

Time slowly passed by, like someone who stretched for something just out of their reach. Jeff looked at the clock, for what he thought was the millionth time today, when a text ticked in on his phone. Receiving a text in class wasn't actually that bad. What was bad about it, was the fact that he'd forgotten to turn off the sound and before he even had the time to think about what it might have been about, his teacher was standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Sterling!" Their teacher shrieked. "I hadn't expected that from you! I'm going to have to confiscate your phone." She finished and held out his hand, waiting for Jeff to hand it to her.

With a small sigh, Jeff dug into his pocket and fished out his phone. He didn't have the time to look at the text before he handed it over. He really hoped it wasn't anything important, that couldn't wait until class was over. Not that there was a long time left, but for all that he knew, it could be important.

Once the class finally came to an end, their teacher were suddenly standing in front of Jeff as he assembled his things. She looked down at him with kind of worried expression and Jeff didn't know if he were supposed to say something.

"Jeff-" She began but paused. "Is something wrong?" She finally asked. Jeff looked more than startled, when she continued. "You've been really absent lately. That's not really like you? And now you're receiving texts in class? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She finished.

Jeff gulped and tried to think of an answer. "I- Um." He started and glanced to his phone, which his teacher were holding in her closed hand. "No, I've just been really stressed out by homework lately. Nothing else." He tried. He didn't even know if he sounded convincing or not, but she didn't seem to notice if he didn't.

"And the texts?" She asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Well I-" Jeff paused for a second, as the thought that he didn't even know what the text was about, crossed his mind again. "I must've forgotten to turn it off. I did get up a little late today as you probably noticed." He said and he didn't even try to lie. Because what would that even matter? "I don't know who and why they texted me, I just forgot that it was on. I'm sorry."

"Well you better remember to turn it off next time, okay?" She said with a smile. Thankfully Jeff were a really great student, so the teachers all had a _very_ hard time, being mad at him. "Well you best be off for your next class, breaks almost over." She said and handed back Jeff's phone.

"Thanks." Jeff said and gathered the rest of his things and leaped towards the door.

"Jeff?" His teachers voice sounded behind him and stopped him in his tracks. Jeff turned his head to look at her, with his hand resting on the door handle. "I know something's going on, you know that, right?" She smiled this faint little smile of hers, that made her look so young and pretty. "I want you to know that even though I am your teacher, I am also your friend. So if you need any kind of advice, whatever it might be, you can talk to me, okay?" She finished. When Jeff didn't answer right away, she simply nodded at him, before turning to leave through the back door of the classroom, leading to the teachers lounge.

Jeff were truly startled and he just kind of stood there for a moment. He then shook his head and opened the door, with his eyes fixed on his phone, as he opened the text he'd received during class. Once again the senders name read _asshole_ and he couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh as he opened the text.

_Meet me in the practice room when the break starts._

Jeff frowned and looked at the clock. "Shit," he murmured to himself and were surprised by himself, for actually saying it aloud. He tapped a quick message before heading down the hall.

_Sorry. Got caught up by my teacher for receiving texts in class. Thank you for that by the way. Have to go to my next class._

As he were about to enter his next classroom; this time in a little better time than this morning, another texted ticked in.

_Damn it. How about the next break then? Same place?_

Jeff sighed to himself, over the fact that Nick didn't even say anything about the text during class. He then typed his reply really fast before turning of his phone, seeing as the teacher of this class, just entered the room.

_Fine, but I have to eat first._

This class went just about as slowly as the last one, but when it finally ended, Jeff went to the cafeteria with Thad. As they sat down with some of the other warblers, Jeff didn't really feel like he had the time to actually eat.

He only just turned on his phone after class, when a text arrived. He didn't get to read it before he sat down with the guys for lunch. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but yet again, how could he, with a guy like Nick? He's probably about as hard to figure out as a _girl_. And that says a lot, being a guy.

_Okay, but hurry. I'll be waiting._

Jeff didn't hear any of the conversation going on around him, as he hurried to finish his lunch. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him, that he actually did hurry and he didn't even notice, before Wes' voice sounded somewhere to his left and he was hurled out of his own thoughts

"Jeff!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jeff said around a mouthful of food.

"What's your hurry?" He asked and crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Hurry? Uh- I just-" Just the he realized that he was in fact eating, as if his life depended on how fast he could finish. He realized and he knew that it was probably because of Nick. He just didn't know why it mattered. "I just need to go fix some things before the next class." He blurted out.

"What is it you need to fix? Maybe I can help you?" Thad offered. He never liked when he didn't know what was happening and when people kept something from him. The fact that it was Jeff, possibly keeping something from him, made it even worse, since he believed that they told each other everything.

"It's nothing big. Just something for warblers practice next week." Jeff smiled and put the last bite of lunch in his mouth.

"Oh. Okay then." Thad said. He would've lied if he said he weren't a bit disappointed, but knowing and respecting Jeff, he left it at that and didn't say anymore about it.

"I'll see you guy's later, okay?" Jeff said as he got up and cleaned up after himself.

"Later." The guys called after him when he left.

* * *

><p>Jeff had made his way through the hallway, much faster than he'd expected to. He were now standing right outside the doors of the room, where they usually held their warblers practice. It took him a moment to pull himself together, to actually enter the room, but when he did he kind of just stumbled in through the door. Not that he fell over, but he were close to falling, when he caught his balance again.<p>

Jeff brushed off his clothes and hoped Nick hadn't seen it. He hoped, but when he looked up, he saw Nick standing right in front of him, smiling. Jeff felt a small blush creep up to his cheeks.

"Hi." Nick greeted and right that moment, Jeff actually felt like weren't such a jackass and he kind of forgot the way he'd been acting, since he first caught him staring that day, during practice.

"Hey." Jeff smiled.

"You look great." Nick murmured when Jeff had closed the door behind him. Before Jeff came, Nick had been walking around the room and tried to figure out what he was going to say when he did. He'd been talking to himself, to make sure his voice wouldn't crack when he tried to talk to Jeff. He'd done everything he could and now he couldn't even say one simple sentence, without being clear? He cursed himself for not being able to talk clearly, but he were pretty sure, Jeff had heard him anyway. It looked like he'd heard, judged by the blush on his face.

"Wh-what?" Jeff stuttered. He normally didn't stutter, but Nicks presence and the way he were suddenly not talking to him like an idiot.

"You heard me." Nick stated. He was a little embarrassed with himself actually. He wasn't used to that feeling and he didn't know why he was feeling like that. That feeling made it feel even more embarrassed. Being embarrassed made him want to repeat what he said, even less.

"Heard- No I didn't." Jeff reasoned and found himself a little confused. He didn't even get further, than just inside the door, before Nick were turning back into his old self.

"You just want me to say it again!" Nick said, his voice much harder than intended. He really wanted to do it right, but he didn't know how to handle the feeling of embarrassment. It was completely new to him. Well maybe he had tried it when he was younger, but he if he did, then he couldn't remember how it felt.

"No, I just really didn't catch what you said!" Jeff tried again. He was taken completely aback. He hurried eating, left his friends and almost ran down the hall to the choir room for _this_? He made a movement as to go and sit down on one of the couches but stopped dead in his tracks when Nick opened his mouth again.

"I said you look great _god damn it_!" Nick snapped at him.

Jeff flinched at the sound of Nick's voice, as though he'd been hit by a whiplash.

"God. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to-" Nick stumbled over his words when he'd realized what was happening. He stepped forward and reached out for Jeff who just stepped back and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Jeff's blush had completely vanished and were now replaced by a pale white color. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just so frustrating. I'm trying, okay?"

"I know" Jeff said under his breath and turned his gaze to the floor. He hadn't expected much from Nick. He knew that he shouldn't, but he had at least hoped he would think about the way he acted. Jeff had after all told him that he wouldn't stand model to his funny business.

"Okay fine, fine. Sorry. Let's try again." Nick just kind of stood there, as he tried to make Jeff listen and understand. Nick didn't know when or how it happened, he just knew that everything inside him had changed. He really wanted to try and make it work. Make what work? He wasn't sure, but he could only hope for the best.

"I gave you a chance already." Jeff whispered and looked back up at Nick. But he had to shot his gaze back down, when he saw the look on Nick's face. He'd never seen him like that before. That expression were of the kind, where Jeff knew he wouldn't be able to stand his ground, if he kept looking at him. He knew too, that it would physically hurt him, to continue looking at him and saying no.

"No, please. I want to try again. Let me try again." Nick pleaded and even the his voice made Jeff stand still, when Nick stepped forward again and reached out a hand to place it on Jeff's shoulder. This time Jeff didn't move away at all, from the unfamiliar touch.

That was all it took. Jeff couldn't stand his ground. He couldn't just say no. The touch on his shoulder and the small quiver in Nick's voice, that was almost impossible to hear, made Jeff give up. He didn't have the courage to use his voice just yet, so he just gestured for Nick to go on, with a tiny hand movement.

Jeff could almost hear the way Nick relaxed and how a faint smile played over his lips. What he could hear though, were the way Nick cleared his throat, before speaking up again. "You look great." The words were yet so unexpected that Jeff's head snapped up and he looked at Nick. This time he really did blush because of the words. Not his own clumsiness.

"Thank you." Jeff spoke and hoped his voice wouldn't break as he did so.

"You're welcome." Nick replied. He then looked around and decided that maybe they should sit down, so with a gesture of his hand, he asked Jeff to join him, as he went to sit down.

Jeff followed him and sat down on the other end of the couch. He made sure that there was enough space between them, for his own comfort. He then looked down at his hands in his lap, as there settled a thick silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, so they both just sat there. Jeff kept staring at his hands and playing with his fingers; Nick on the other hand had an inner battle.

_Say something. Anything! But what? Compliments? No I just did that, that'll be silly. Ask him about his day! Yeah and ask him about the weather while you're at it moron. _He squirmed a little in his seat and hoped Jeff wouldn't notice. _Scoot closer. Touch him. _It came from somewhere deep inside Nicks brain. So deep down it was hardly anything but his desires. He knew he couldn't obey. It would ruin anything. _Just little closer? Just a teeny tiny bit? _Nick shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. _Don't you dare move closer! Just _say _something! _Nick opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. What was he even supposed to say?

"So-" Jeff asked. He didn't know what else to say and it was after all Nick that had asked him to talk.

"I don't know." Nick started and let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in. "I didn't think you'd actually give me a chance." He then said, surprising himself by his own honesty. It made him feel slightly vulnerable and h couldn't believe he would make himself feel like that.

"You didn't?" Jeff frowned and looked over at Nick.

"No. I just had to try." Nick said. He didn't know where all of this honesty was coming from all of a sudden. So when he looked at Jeff's face, from his end of the sofa, he was pleasantly surprised to see a smile pulling at the corners of Jeff's lips.

"But why didn't you think I'd agree to talk to you?" Jeff found himself asking.

"Well is that so hard to guess?" Nick sighed and leaned forward, to rest his elbows on his knees. "After everything that's happened and the way you keep pushing me away?" He said and looked at his feet for a second, before he looked back up, to just look into empty space.

"Pushing you away?" Jeff questioned. "I guess I have, but that's only because you've been acting like such a- a- dick!" Jeff blushed yet another time. This time around, it was because if his own words. He didn't like to use that kind of words, but somehow Nick had a natural habit of luring Jeff into using them.

"I know, I know. _Try and do things the nice way_." Nick repeated what Jeff had said to him so many time. "Well guess what, that's actually what I'm trying to do." He sighed.

"I know." Jeff smiled. "And I appreciate that."

"Good." Nick stated.

"Is it really that hard?" Jeff had to ask.

"Well I guess not. This just doesn't quite feel like me yet." Nick answered. He was just about to speak up once more, when the school clock sounded in the hallway.

"Oh gosh, is it that late? I have to go to class, sorry!" Jeff exclaimed and rose quickly from the sofa. "I'm sorry." He repeated and rushed towards the door. Yet again he were stopped at the door, by a voice behind him.

"Does this mean you'll be giving me a chance to be with you?" Nick asked. The words just kind of flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He and now that they did come out, he knew what people meant, when they talked about wanting to vanish through the floor.

Jeff looked back at the other teen and smiled. "Not quite yet." He said. "You've got to do a bit more that just talking, to get there." He then turned around and left through the door, leaving Nick alone in the choir room, with nothing but his own thoughts.

**Did you like it? Please say you liked it bun-bun's 3**


	13. Notes

**A/N: Hello guys. So this chapter is rather short, and so will the next three chapters after this, be as well. But on the other hand, you will be getting on, each day, until Sunday. (As in, you get one Sunday too.) They're written in a sort of drabble like maner, but well.. You'll like it! I hope.. Let me know? Yea. Enjoy and I will see you again tomorrow!**

Day 1

Jeff woke up the next day and had a strange feeling that this was going to be a somehow eventful day. He was happy that he got to talk to Nick and that he actually seemed to have gotten the point. Now he should probably consider talking to Thad. Tell him about it, but he didn't feel like he was ready for that yet, because what was he supposed to say? He wasn't sure about anything yet and therefore didn't have much to say about it.

As Jeff got dressed for the day, he noticed a little piece of folded paper, right in front of the door like had it been slipped in, underneath it. He grabbed his tie from the table and headed for their bathroom. On the way there, he picked up the piece of paper, when Thad had his back turned, so he wouldn't notice.

When Jeff closed the door to the bathroom, he looked down at the paper. On the outside was written _Jeff_ with what could most certainly be filed under 'Boys handwriting'. It was strange and he didn't know what to think, so he just unfolded it and took a look at the inside.

_You make my knees turn to jelly._

For a little while, Jeff just stood there and looked down at the piece of paper. He did have a pretty good idea about who this could have been from, but the fact that it was actually a pretty sweet gesture, plus the missing signature, made him doubt.

"Jeff, are you done soon?" Thad called from outside. "I really need to use the bathroom!" He continued.

"Just a second. Just need to wash my hands." Jeff called back, put the note in his pocket, turned on the water and then very quickly did his tie. He turned back off the water and opened the door to both let Thad in and get out himself.

* * *

><p>When Jeff opened his locker, that same morning, to get his books for the first class, a new little slip of paper fell out, as he pulled out the books. The paper landed softly on Jeff's shoe and as he preferred, not to lean down with all of his books in his arms, he closed his locker so he could lean against it.<p>

With the support from his locker, he lifted his foot up doing everything he could to keep the paper on his foot. When he'd reached up so far he could, he picked up the paper from his shoe and then let his foot fall back down to the ground.

Holding his books in his embrace, Jeff headed off to class. As he walked towards the classroom, he unfolded the new piece of paper and read as he walked. What he didn't know, was that as he read that note, its writer were looking at him from a distance. Looking for any sign of what Jeff might be thinking.

_I don't know what this sorcery is._

"Oh! Sorry!" Jeff yelped when he walked into someone. He'd been busy with his note and hadn't watched where he was going. He looked around but didn't see anyone, who looked like they'd just been bumped into. He frowned and looked back down. He folded the note and walked into class.

As he set his books down, he was about to put the second note in his pocket, when he felt something strange in there. He grabbed the contains of his pocket and pulled it out along with the note he'd already had in his hand.

In his hand were now, not just the note from this morning and the one from his locker. Somehow a third note had made it's way into his pocket. So far this day had been really confusing, but he didn't think much about that, before he unfolded yet another note.

_But I don't want to live without your hex._

Jeff didn't quite know if he should feel offended or flattered by this note, but chose the latter. So he smiled and folded it again, grabbed the other pieces and put them in his pocket again. He were still having a hard time, figuring out if he really though the notes were from Nick or someone else. He weren't aware of anyone else whom would want to be with him, but yet it just felt so _wrong_ to think it was Nick. It just wasn't his typical way of doing things.

* * *

><p>At lunch that day, Jeff were sitting with some of his friends from The Warblers. Once again he was only half listening. He couldn't stop thinking about the notes he'd gotten. He didn't know what to think of it, before he noticed Wes leaning a little too close and slipping something only Jeff's food tray. Jeff looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything.<p>

When lunch were over, Jeff found the something that Wes had slipped onto his tray, as he put it on top of the other's trays. He kept it in his hand as they walked out of there, but did his best to make sure none of the others saw the slip of paper.

As they parted, Jeff headed for his locker alone and finally got to open the note and look at it.

_I'm so obsessed with everything you do._

Okay this one was even more confusing than the other's. If he had actually _seen_ Wes slip it to him, he would have been sure by now, that they were from Nick. It was just so him. So him, trying to do nice. But how could it be when he just saw who slipped it to him? And Wes? Wes were straight. At least for what he knew. That just made everything even more confusing. He didn't know anything anymore. He didn't even know if he should be happy about them, if they were from Wes.

Jeff sighed and from a distance, Nick tilted his head to the side with his eyes fixed on the blonde. His confused expression were at least as attractive as any other of his expressions. Or well- at least the ones he'd seen.

Nick watched Jeff, as he put his books in his locker where another paper slip waited for him. He watched as Jeff left the hallway and headed to the dorms. Nick did very well know that it was a little creepy to keep looking at him like that, but he was just really curious.

* * *

><p>Jeff made his way through the hallway with another stump of paper in his hand. We wanted to wait until he reached his room, with looking at it.<p>

When he did reach the dorm he found yet another piece, taped to the door. This one too, had has name written on it. He pulled it off and took it with him inside. Jeff had a feeling that this was supposed to be a sort of romantic gesture, but the notes were starting to slightly annoy him. He kept finding them everywhere and he couldn't seem to figure it out. Jeff really hated when he couldn't figure something out. It was really tiresome.

Thad wasn't in their room yet, so Jeff sat down on his own bed and quickly read the first of the two notes. The one he'd found in his locker just moments ago.

_I solemnly swear I'd never hide you away or deny you._

Deny him? What was that supposed to mean? It sounded nice but he was growing tired and he just wished that these notes would start making sense. He sighed and moved on to read the next note.

_I want the world to know how beautiful you are._

This note was- it was sweet. Jeff felt his face turning red as he blushed. It was a really cute note, this one. He let out a shaky breath and smiled to himself as he lay down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when Thad had gone home for the weekend, Jeff heard footsteps, right outside his door. Jeff had thought that there would be no more notes. That they had finished, but the footsteps stopped outside his door. He saw the shadow of two feet, underneath the door.<p>

Jeff was on the edge of his bed. Ready to get up, when he heard the sound of paper sliding on the floor, as a slip were pushed in, from underneath the door. Jeff was on his feet, the moment the footsteps were sounding again and whoever was outside, left.

He rushed to the door and opened it. He looked out in the hallway but saw absolutely no one there. He sighed and closed the door again. He picked up the paper from his floor and returned to his bed. He looked at the note for some time, but didn't open it.

Jeff wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know what was in it. The last note he got was really sweet, but the other's were just really confusing. He didn't want another confusing note. He wanted a cute note that made him blush. That made him happy. He just wasn't sure that he could just choose what he wanted. Therefore he hesitated.

He'd put the note on his desk as he debated with himself if he should read it or not. After staring at the slip and trying to stop looking at it for five minutes, he finally decided to figure out what it said.

He reached out for the paper and noticed that his hands were shaking. Not much, but just a little, almost invisible shake. He swallowed one time, with the paper in hand. He then unfolded it with closed eyes. He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, looking down at the note.

_So won't you give me a chance to show the world, just how truly amazing you are?_

_-Nick Duval_

Jeff exhaled loudly _I knew it!_ He thought to himself. But he smiled. He did smile, because all of this suddenly made sense and because it was actually who he'd hoped for it to be, sending the notes. For the first time, he actually did admit to himself, that he'd hoped it was Nick. He'd hoped that Nick would try, so Jeff would eventually be able to give him a chance. Possibly.

That night, Jeff fall asleep with a smile on his face and the last two notes clutched in his hand. It felt nice. Nick had both called him beautiful and amazing. He liked the feeling of that, but he did wish that Nick had said it himself. So Jeff fell asleep with a smile on his face, the last two notes clutched in his hand and imagining Nick's voice, calling him beautiful and amazing.


	14. Flowers and Chocolates

**A/N: ANOTHER SHORTISH CHAPTER AS PROMISED. *Treats* Please reviewwwwww. It makes me really happy and it makes me want to write, even more. PLEASE!**

Day 2

Saturday. It was indeed Saturday. Jeff always loved spending his weekends on campus, but this Saturday was extra lovely. Yesterday's activity and the complimenting notes were still flashing for his eyes, whenever he closed them. Outside the sun were shining and the birds singing.

Jeff often went for walks around campus, on days like that. So of course, he did so this day as well. He enjoyed the sun and let it temporarily erase all the bad memories, which had been clouding his mind since the day Jeff caught Nick staring at him, for the first time, at warblers practice.

As he just walked mindlessly around, suddenly something caught his eye. He wasn't the only one, out on a walk today. He caught a glimpse of a Dalton blazer, disappearing around the corner of one of the school buildings. Jeff smiled to himself and decided to follow the blazer. Maybe it was someone who'd like to chat? That would be really lovely.

The second Jeff turned the corner, at which the blazer had disappeared, it seemed like no one was around. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but then he saw the blazer again. Up there, behind the buildings, between the trees. It wasn't like a forest; it was far too small for that, but more like just a few trees, standing close to each other.

He then realized that he was stopped when he turned to corner. He just sort of stood there, doing nothing. Jeff shook his head at his own silliness and then headed for the group of trees. At first he walked slowly, as though he wasn't exactly sure if he should go there or not. But as he got closer, he told himself to stop thinking like that and he sped up a bit.

When he reached the trees, he couldn't see anyone and he was beginning to get confused. He was actually confused a lot, he realized now that he thought about it; but who could blame him, with all the things currently going on in his life?

He was sure he'd seen someone though, so it was really weird that he couldn't see anyone between the trees, now that he was walking standing right in front of them. He looked around and took a few steps into the not-big-to-be-an-actual-forest forest. He still didn't see anyone, but instead his eyes were caught by something colorful.

He went towards the colors and soon saw what it was. It was beautiful. Right there, on the forest floor, stood a beautiful bouquet of flowers in all the colors of the rainbow. Jeff were stunned by its beauty when he picked it up. He found the little card between the flower heads. He pulled it out and opened it, to read it. Inside stood:

_I know how much you love going outside on a sunny day. I wanted to make your sunny day even brighter and these beauties reminded me of you.  
>-Nick<em>

So they were for him? Or were they? If they were from Nick? Well he didn't know who else they could be for, if not him? But then again, as far as he knew, Nick used to be kind of a player. Maybe he still were? He did like to believe that he was changing for the better, because of him, Jeff, but honestly he could never know for sure.

Jeff faced down to the flowers and took a deep breath, inhaling all the lovely scents from the flowers. They smelled wonderful. He couldn't help but smile.

He then decided that now was probably a good time, to go back to his dorm and put the flowers in water.

* * *

><p>Jeff felt so proud, waking down the hall with the flowers, enjoying all the looks he got, from the other boys, who were staying over the weekend. It was a rather lovely form for attention. Of course he couldn't help but blush about it, but yet, he was really happy about it.<p>

When he reached the hallway where his dorm room was, he quickly spotted something, at the foot of his door. He frowned lightly as he kept walking. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see what it was, standing outside his door. When he got even closer, he started to get an idea about what it was.

When he reached the door, he picked up the box standing there, with a card attached to it. He brought it with him inside and set the flowers down, so that he could read the card.

_Hope you liked the flowers.  
>I know these will never be as sweet as you, but I hope they make you smile anyway.<br>-Nick_

He smiled already, even though he hadn't opened the box yet. But as he did open the box, he was still guessing what it was. He wasn't surprised to see some quite delicious chocolates laying there in the box, looking back up at him.

Jeff just stood there for a little while, and stared at the chocolates with a faint smile. He then sort of woke up. He put the box down and went to find something to put the flowers in. As he didn't have a vase, he found a plastic box without a lid, put water in it and placed the flowers in the water. He then placed the chocolates up against the plastic box on the table and smiled again.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the flowers and chocolate. He quickly send the picture to Thad. He didn't even take the time to write anything and tell him what and why. He just sent it.

Jeff then opened another text, went to add a receiver; clicking on the contact _asshole._ He then tapped a fast text, as though he wanted to get it done before regretting it.

_Thank you. They're lovely. Can't believe you'd actually do something like that for me._

He sent the text, turned off the sound on it, put it away. He sat down on his bed and clutched his covers to his body and up to his face, trying to suppress the smile and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach

**Please review your thoughts. So I can do better for you, my little bunnies!**


	15. Lima bean

**A/N: Woo. I'm still going! BUT! after tomorrow (You'll be getting one tomorrow too, don't worry), you might have to wait a little for the next chapter, since I'm going to take part in NaNoWriMo in april, and I have some things about that I need to get done before I can move on with this fic. Also I have some aplications I NEED to get done before the 15th of this month, if I want to have a chance of getting accepted, to the education I'm hoping to get. So please be patient. I do promise though, that after April, (If I won't be able to do something before April) I will be back and you won't have to wait for dacades, before you get a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Day 3

Jeff and his sister Jenifer had decided to go to the lima bean together, to get a cup of coffee and a little chat. Jeff had really needed to talk to someone, who didn't know anything about Nick, but also someone who could help him, with how he should handle it all, and who would be better, than his only sister?

"So- How's everything going with you sis?" Jeff asked her, not really ready to bring up the subject he'd like to talk about.

"Don't call me that!" Jenifer hissed. But then she smiled and answered his question. "Well generally, everything's fine. I mean life's life, I suppose?" Jenifer smiled at him and looked up at the counter, waiting for her cup of coffee to be ready for them.

"Austin told me that he thought you were getting a boyfriend?" Jeff questioned and smiled back at her. He was actually hoping that she was, because she really deserved someone to make her happy. She was such a good girl and she deserved the best.

"Well I-" She started and her face flushed a bright red. "I thought so too." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff frowned at his sister, sitting across from him at the shop.

"Well we were getting really close and we still are. I just don't feel like were getting any further. It's probably for the best though. I don't want things to get complicated." She said with her face turned towards the table.

"Well, do you like him?" Jeff asked and tried to catch her gaze.

"I don't really know. I thought I did, at first, but now I'm not really sure if I ever did." Jenifer replied and smiled at the table. "How about you? Have you got anyone on your radar lately?" She asked and now finally looked up at him. Her eyes were faintly glistening with amusement, on Jeff's behalf.

"Well I-" He started but a new voice cut him off.

"I bought you some hot chocolate milk." The voice sounded from behind Jeff. Jeff turned his head and watched as Nick took the last few steps, over to the table, at which Jeff and Jenifer were seated. Nick didn't know that she was Jeff's sister, as it was, but how should he, really? He just placed one of the cups he were carrying, down on the table and flashed them both a smile.

"But I'm- uh- no, nevermi-" Jeff started with a light blush, but were cut off by a Nick, who as glaring at some other kids in the shop.

"What're you looking at, you little punks!?" Nick spat at the kids, who hurriedly looked the other way and moved along. "Yeah. Damn right, never seen a guy buy another guy something to drink before!? Better start getting used to it!" Nick's voice didn't get any calmer, as he spoke. Not before he turned back to Jeff. "What were you saying?" Nick asked, without even noticing the shocked look at Jenifer's face.

"Skinny cinnamon latte!" One of the baristas, behind the counter exclaimed.

"That's mine." Jenifer quickly excused herself and left to pick it up.

Jeff sat in silence for a moment, trying to ignore Nick's gaze. It wasn't easy though, because it felt like his gaze were actually burning holes in his very being. The feeling made him blush and sort of want to sink down through the floor.

"What was it you were saying?" Nick repeated, after a little while of silence. Jenifer was already on her way back and he wanted to ask before she returned. It was just a bit easier to ask when they were alone.

"Well it's just that- um-" Jeff started and he actually hoped Jenifer would be back soon, because.. Well.. Awkward. "I can't drink that. I'm lactose intolerant." He tried to explain, but the expression on Nick's face, told him that he didn't understand what he meant.

"Intolerant? Well isn't that a bit rude? I mean you keep telling me to be good and nice-" Nick started and Jeff had to try and shut him up.

"No- No- It means-" He started and Nick finally stopped talking. "I'm allergic. To milk." He explained and this time it seemed like Nick got it.

"Oh- Well shit." He just said. That was the moment, when Jenifer returned and he didn't say more.

Jenifer sat down on the chair she'd just left and put her cup on the table. She didn't say anything, because she knew the two had been talking and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Well there's probably not that much in it; so I can drink it." Jeff said. He could feel the way Nick was upset with this. Upset that he hadn't known and that he'd spend money on something, that he would now have to throw out. "Thank you." Jeff smiled, picked up the cup and took a sip.

"You're welcome." Nick mumbled. Jeff didn't really feel like he'd ever heard Nick mumble before. Like he was actually nervous. Nervous Nick? Jeff never thought he would ever experience that. Well he probably weren't, but he couldn't really know. "I've got to go." Nick said and turned to leave, before Jeff could say any more to him.

"You like that guy. Don't you?" Jenifer asked. She already knew the answer to the question and Jeff felt that it was a rhetorical question. "He's a little rude isn't he?" She asked and this time she expected an answer.

"Well- Yeah he is. I can't really say anything else than that." Jeff started. "I don't even know why I like him, Jen. He is a complete jackass! But I just can't help it." Jeff sighed and took another sip of the cup Nick had left for him.

"At least he's being kind of nice to you." Jenifer said. "Or at least she's trying." She smiled at Jeff.

"He is trying." Jeff smiled back at her. "He's definitely trying."

"That's a good start. The rest he can learn along the way." Jenifer said and took a sip of her latte. She made a grimace, since it was still a little too hot and she burned her tongue.

"How's school?" Jeff asked and Jenifer let him lead the conversation in a completely opposite direction.

**Please Review or anything?**


	16. Playlist

**A/N: Last day of daily chapters. I apologise on beforehand, for the possiblity of you having to wait a bit, for the next chapter. But at least you got a little something on before hand, right?**

**Well enjoy!**

Day 4

The weekend was over and It was yet time for school. Today was one of the days of school, where Jeff had a lot of assignments, during his classes, that he needed to do. So when Jeff got up in the morning and couldn't seem to find his iPod anywhere, his day just seemed to start off a little too badly. The last three days had been really lovely and everything just seemed like it was going to be a lovely time. And now this.

Jeff had this thing, where music really helped him concentrate, when he needed to get stuff done, when he needed to figure things out and when he generally just needed to get going.

Having this thing for music, only made it worse, that he wasn't capable of finding his iPod. Not just because he needed it for concentration, but also because he loved music. Music was the thing that always calmed him down or just filled an empty space when he was alone.

Thad had come back the night before, so he hadn't needed his iPod to play him any music. He'd never answered Thad, when he'd asked him about the picture of the flowers and the chocolate; so when Thad got back from the weekend, he was really curious and he had Jeff tell him everything about what was happening.

"Wow. He's really intensified his game, hasn't he?" Thad had asked him, when Jeff had told him what'd been going on throughout the weekend. Thad seem just as surprised about the things, as Jeff had been, every time something new happened.

Jeff hadn't been able to do anything but agree to Thad's exclamation about Nick. They had been talking for a while about it all the evening before and Jeff had finally admitted to actually liking Nick. Nothing he'd actually ever said out loud, before that evening. Not even the day before with Jenifer. She knew, but he never actually answered her when she questioned it.

Jeff were now walking next to Thad, down the hall towards their first classroom. As they walked they were chatting about both what they talked about the night before, but Thad told Jeff too, that he'd been starting to seeing someone. Thad admitted that he'd actually been with her this weekend and not home as he'd told Jeff at first.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone!?" Jeff exclaimed in surprise. He was so happy for Thad and he couldn't believe why he hadn't noticed the way Thad's behavior had changed over the last weeks.

"Well-" Thad replied and smiled. "Seems like you had a lot of other things on your mind. I felt like I needed to make sure that you were okay, before I would tell you because-" Thad continued with a faint smile. "I didn't want to make you hut even more, for seeing me happy, when you, at the time, obviously wasn't." Thad finished and hoped that Jeff understood.

"You shouldn't have!" Jeff said. "I mean, of course I'm happy that you thought about me, but I'm sure I would just be happy for you! I am happy for you, you know that, right?" Jeff questioned.

"Of course." Thad smiled and padded Jeff on the back. "Of course I know."

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Jeff had the last period off, he went back to his dorm, in hopes of finding his iPod there, if he looked again. When he was almost there, he were stopped.<p>

"Hey! Jeff!" Wes approached him with something held out in his hand for him. "Isn't this yours?" He asked when he got up to Jeff, who'd stopped walking when he first heard Wes call his name.

"Yes." Jeff exclaimed and smiled widely, when he saw what it was in Wes' hand. "It is! I've been looking for that all day." Jeff said and reached out for his iPod.

"I found it in the cafeteria this morning." Wes said. He let go of the iPod when he knew that Jeff had a hold of if.

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy you found it!" At that point, Jeff didn't think about the fact that it was actually really weird that Wes had found it in the cafeteria, since he hadn't brought it there, the past few days.

"Anyways, I've got to run." Wes said and smiled. "See you around."

"Yeah." Jeff smiled back.

Jeff then went the rest of the way back to his dorm room and went in, to sit down on his bed. He just sort of sat there at first and felt the weight of his iPod in his hand. It was lovely. Even though it hadn't been gone for long, it felt like he'd been missing it for months.

After playing a little with the feeling of the iPod, Jeff unlocked it and went to the music app. He felt like he needed some music just to fill out the silence in his room, as he relaxed, since he hadn't had it all day. As he scrolled down through his playlists, to find the one he usually listened to, when he relaxed, but before he found it, his eyes fixed one something new between his usual playlist.

_Jeff by Nick_ was the new name he hadn't even seen on his iPod before. With a frown he tapped the name and went into the playlist and looked through the small list of songs, which he certainly hadn't had on the iPod before he lost it.

_Ed Sheeran - Kiss me  
>Adam Lambert - Sleepwalker<br>Michael Jackson - The way you make me feel  
>Maroon 5 - Stutter<br>Apocalyptica - Not strong enough_

These were the names on the list. Jeff hesitated for a moment, tapped the first song on the list, placed down the iPod on his bed and just sat there to listen.

Jeff's lips was pulled into a smile that slowly grew wider as he listened to the songs. Sentences like 'This feels like falling in love', 'So hold me in your arms', 'I keep running into walls that I can't break down', 'I never felt so in love before', 'This time I really need to do things right' and 'I'm not strong enough to stay away' all made their way into Jeff's mind and his heart. It felt as if they burned into his soul, to leave a permanent mark, as an evidence of love, inside his very being.

Once the playlist were done, Jeff was like one big smile. He decided he wanted to have a little 'fun' out of It, so he found his phone and started writing a text to the contact, still called asshole on his phone.

_Please don't ever steal my iPod again._

He sent it, but just then realized that he might as well ruin everything with that one text. Danm. He waited and actually felt a little anxious about what he could possibly receive as a reply to that. When his phone finally lid up, showing that Jeff had received his reply, he held his breath as he opened it.

_I'm sorry._

_That's it?_ Jeff wondered. He was expecting something else from Nick. Anything but an apology. He thought he'd never learn to remember, that Nick could actually feel sorry.. Or at least say so.

_Thank you._

Jeff sent a text back to Nick and just smiled. He put the phone away, started the playlist over again, and relaxed as he listened again.

**Follow, review or just.. Move on with your life?**


End file.
